Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well
by pokelover0ash
Summary: Inspired by Riley Sky's Guardian Angel. Kate and Summer are saved by the most unlikely creatures at a young age and find themselves quickly sucked into the the turmoil between fairies and angels. When two fairies and two angels are sent to be their guardians, the turmoil might end up being the least of their worries with darkness approaching quickly. Can the races unite?
1. Chapter 1

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Karrie:** Okay, why have I shrunk and why do I have wings?

**Me:** um...I turned you into a magical creature...but you do have a human form, ya know

**Karrie:** *turns back to normal* ah, much better

**Ashleigh:** that was a scare

**Summer:** well, shall we start the story?

**Me:** we can't! someone has to say the disclaimer first

**Kate:** Okay! pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon, angels, fairies, and humans. She only owns her OCs

**Me:** thank Arceus I only have responsibility to look over my OCs! If I had to own all of you guys and the humans, I'd rather not think of the head aches and frustration I'll feel.

* * *

Chapter 1

A young brunette was running down what looked like prison halls while wearing a red short sleeved dressed that went down to half way on her thighs and black comfy shorts along with red socks and sneakers. Behind her was another brunette accept this brunette had lighter colored hair and was wear a blue version of what the leading brunette was wearing. There was another brunette behind them except dressed in a green version of the outfit the red one was wearing.

Unfortunately, this was no regular prison. This was a secret base for an evil organization filled will mad scientists. They had kidnapped hundreds, maybe thousands, of children and managed to kill most of them with their experiments. The three brunettes were on a special rescue team since they knew something the Ranger rescue team that was coming in fifteen to twenty minutes. They knew that the organization was planning on destroying the base and either taking the survivors or killing the survivors so the Rangers would be coming too late. Of course, the three young girls were younger than the age of ten and were odd in more ways than there young age.

"Red, Blue, Green, what's the status?" a young voice asked form the headsets the girls were wearing. The voice sounded like a young boy.

"This is Green. We're almost there, Brain," the green dressed girl replied.

"Hey! Where did you girls come from?" a guard asked with his buddy nearby. The red girl jumped and kicked him in the face while the blue and green girls ran past them to follow the red girl.

"I'm sorry, sir," the blue girl had said to guard as she passed by.

"Hey! Red! The survivor # 1 and # 2 are nearby." the green girl said.

"I see them!" the red girl said. The red girl skidded to a halt in front of one prison cell while the blue girl ran past her.

"I'll get the other one!" the blue girl said.

"I'll double check for more survivors just in case," the green girl said and she ran off.

The red girl peered into the cell to see a brunette with spiky hair holding her knees in a corner.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. The red girl smiled and then put her hands on the iron bars.

"I'm here to rescue you," the red girl replied as suddenly the iron bars heats up and melted where her hands touched the bars. She bended the bars so that there was an opening for the girl to get out.

"I thought that the Rangers were going to come, or a guardian angel," the girl said after she got out. She was a little wobbly and definitely looked like she suffered a lot of trauma.

"The Rangers are coming, but they would have come too late." the red girl replied. "And it seems as though the angels don't give a crap."

"How were you able to melt and bend those iron bars with just your hands?" the girl asked.

"Well, since I did rescue you, it's only fair that you know," the red girl replied. "Though the higher ups are going to want to kill me, you got to keep this a secret, okay?" The girl nodded. "I'm a fire fairy." The girl gasped. "Don't worry, I'm, at the most, the same age as you and I won't hurt you either."

"People will want to use your power if they found out that fairies existed," the girl said. "Will people want me because of the experiments?"

"Probably, but you know what?" the red girl asked. "I'm not leaving you even though my higher ups want me to return. I'll be your best friend and we can protect each other!" The fairy offered her hand to the girl and they shook hands with smiles on their faces though the girl has never smiled before she met the fairy. "I'm Karrie, what's your name?"

"K-Kate," the girl replied. "I'm seven years old."

"Hmm? That means you're a year older than me since I'm six," Karrie replied. Then the other girls ran over to them with another brunette. "Oh, looks like my buddies found the other survivor!"

"Huh?" Kate asked.

"This is the only other survivor," the green girl said.

"You're Kate, right?" asked the brunette and Kate nodded.

"You're Summer, right?" Kate asked and the brunette nodded.

"I never though I'd be rescued by a fairy, let alone a water fairy," Summer said.

"I know what you mean, Summer," Kate replied. "I was rescued by a fire fairy."

"You two nincompoops!" the green girl exclaimed. "Couldn't you two have found a way to rescue them without revealing who you are to them?!"

"Aw, but Laurie, our powers make it a hundred times more easier to rescue people," Karrie replied. "Summer, Kate, meet Laurie, a machine fairy!"

"Who are you?" Summer asked Karrie and Kate asked the blue girl the same question. Both fairies blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm Karrie, a fire fairy," Karrie replied.

"I'm Ashleigh, a water fairy," the blue girl replied.

"Hey! The experiments have escaped!"

"Oh crap!" Karrie replied as they saw a whole lot of guards with guns appear in their ways of their escape route.

"Oh no you don't!" Laurie exclaimed as they started to try to shoot at them. She glowed and then she shrunk and gained wings. She then went at the enemy full speed with he hand out and a pulse of energy was given out, stopping the guns from working. "Karrie! Ashleigh! You're turns!"

"Right!" they replied.

"What are these girls?!" some of the men exclaimed.

"Stand back," Ashleigh told the two rescued girls and they nodded before obeying. Karrie made a huge wall of fire, scaring the crap out of the enemy. "It's time to wash this junk away!" She spun around and blue energy formed around her and then the enemy was whipped by water and washed away. "Let's move it!" They started to run with Karrie and Ashleigh carrying Summer and Kate while Laurie hid in Karrie's braid somehow.

They got outside and then the building blew up, but luckily they were just far enough away to escape being hit with the actual explosion. They ran into the Ranger rescue team.

"Katherine Wilder and Summer Lion, two of the missing children," one of the Rangers said. One of the female Rangers hugged the two girls.

"Did you two save them?" another Ranger asked.

"We overheard that there's a self destruct function in the base from a friend and-" Ashleigh started to say.

"We couldn't just stay away and leave 'em there, what if that was me in there?" Karrie asked.

These four girls were on the newspapers everywhere. Summer and Kate soon became best friends with each toher and the fairies. Karrie stuck with Kate and Ashleigh stuck with Summer while Laurie already had a human she was responsible for. Soon they found out some of the side effects of the experiments done to the two girls but the fairies were pretty good at keeping cover.

Soon, Summer's path and Kate's path crossed once again in the Ranger School and were destined to intertwine even more as they both wanted to become Top Rangers.

* * *

**Karrie:** I am a fire fairy! Burn! *lights herself on fire and does a flamethrower from her hand.

**Keith:** hey! watch where you're sending that thing!

**Ashleigh:** *puts out the fire*

**Laurie:** you two are a handful and along with Kate and Summer are too much for me

**Karrie, Ashleigh, Kate, and Summer:** Aw, you know you love us

**Me:** more stuff will happen next chapter so review ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Fairies and Angels Don't Mix Well 

**Me:** well, here's chapter 2 since I'm feeling nice and not making you guys wait too long

**Karrie:** wow, this is fantasy?

**Me:** um...well, that's if my readers don't think that fantasy doesn't accurately describe it

**Ashleigh: **okie

**Kate:** interesting

**Keith:** when do I come in?

**Karrie:** Dunno

**Keith:** =(

**Summer:** people remember to tell her your opinion about the story and the genre fantasy

**Me:** now disclaimer, girls, would you do the honors?

**Summer and Kate:** pokelover0ash does not own angels, humans, fairies, and/or Pokemon. She only owns her OCs and nothing else. She does not own Fairy Oddparents either.

* * *

Chapter 2

A redheaded guy dressed in white and wearing a pair of wings stood in conference room when a guy with brown hair that defied gravity wearing the exact same outfit as the redhead.

"Oh, hey Ben," the redhead said.

"Hey Keith," the brown haired guy replied.

"Benjamin, Keith, I hope you have some idea why I called you two here today," a female voice said before its owner appeared after blinding bright light entered and diminished from the room. It was a beautiful angel with long black hair.

"Miranda," Ben said. "My name's Ben, not Benjamin."

"What does Arceus want us to do?" Keith asked.

"So, you two have heard about the two survivors of a huge kidnapping spree about seven years ago?" Miranda asked.

"Well, duh," Keith replied.

"Katherine Wilder and Summer Lion," Miranda said as she passed out two files to the boys. "They have powers thanks to the experiments performed on them. You two are to be their guardian angels."

"Alright," Ben and Keith said. "Leave it to us."

"Be warned that there are rumors that the fairies are sending an Elemental Fairy to guard at least one of them so encountering fairies is a high possibility." Miranda replied. They nodded as it was an unwritten thing that fairies and angels were kind of rivals and enemies (to a point). Let's just say angels don't like fairies and not many fairies like angels. "And don't forget your human disguises you dingdongs!" Keith and Ben sweat dropped as they transformed into their human forms. The two angel boys left to the human world where their assignments are.

~somewhere else~

"Look, I know your sister is still missing from our radar, but there are two girls that need to be protected that she would have wanted you to protect." a plump gray haired old female fairy said to a male fairy that had a hair style similar to a Buizel. "That and those rotten angels are sending two to protect and we can't lose to them with protection! Those two girls will affect us as much as us! They are Summer Lion and Katherine Wilder. Your our best shot at protecting those girls. You can pick one helper before you go, but hurry."

"Alright, Great Grandmather Fonda," the boy replied before leaving and heading to where the younger fairies were. He went to open his mouth only to have someone speak.

"Kiwi already left and is with the nice blonde girl," a young blue haired fairy said.

"Nema," the boy replied. "Thanks...guess I'll have to pick someone else."

"Is this about Summer and Katherine?" Nema asked.

"Y-Yeah," the boy replied. "But shouldn't you be going home? I'll see if I can find one of the guys to..."

"Who ya gonna pick? 'Cause your buddies are kind of not here and the rest of the guys are kind of stupid here," Nema said.

"Fine, you can be my helper," the boy replied. Nema squealed.

"Thank you! You won't regret this!" Nema exclaimed.

"But, you have to ask your parents first," the boy replied.

"Oh that's easy (even though they're in Oblivia)," Nema said and she flew off and came right back. "They said I can go!"

"Okay," the boy said. "Let's go and change into our human forms and get to the Ranger School before the angels do."

"Alrighty then!" Nema replied.

~at the Ranger School~

~_Kate's P.O.V._~

"Everyone, settle down!" Ms. April said. "Today we have four new students! Two of them are coming in here and the other two are going into Mr. Kincaid's room." I feel bad for the unfortunate souls that had to be in Mr. Kincaid's room and then again, my BFF Summer was in there with mini-Ashleigh hiding in a blue bubble key chain. Mini-Karrie was in her red bubble key chain that was clipped to my bag since the bubble was rather big since min-Karrie is bigger than my thumb. "Oh, here our two new students! Come on in!"

I looked over to the door as it opened and I saw two boys step in. One was tall and has brown hair that is comb in the front but spiky like a Buizel in the back and he had beautiful blue-green eyes. The other had spiky red hair and chocolate colored eyes but he wasn't as tall as the brown haired one. They seemed to be glaring at each other as if they were old rivals or something. The two boys then noticed me and I turned to face front, hoping they'd stop staring at me. All the girls, except for maybe Rhythmi and not counting me, were drooling over the two boys. The two boys went to the front of the classroom.

"Please introduce yourselves," Ms. April said.

"I am Keith Marten," the redhead said. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"And I am Kellyn Knight," the brown haired one said. "I am happy to be here."

"Please sit on either side of Kate, please," Ms. April said and then I had Kellyn to my left and Keith to my right. Oh boy...

I wonder why Karrie's not making much noise. Guess I'll hear an earful from her after dark.

~_Summer's P.O.V._~

"New students, please enter," Mr. Kincaid said and I have to admit this is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to this class and it's not even that exciting. A brown haired boy around my age entered the room followed by a young girl with short blue hair. "Please come up and introduce yourselves." They obeyed and Mr. Kincaid really needs to stop acting like a robot in class.

"I am Ben Robbinson," the boy said.

"And I'm Nema Mystigon," the girl said.

"Sit by Miss Lion, please," Mr. Kincaid pointed at me and they sat down at the desks next to me. The Ben boy is kind of cute though. I can't wait 'til lunch so I can talk to Kate and then we can give the newbies a tour with Rhythmi.

~at lunch~

~_Kate's P.O.V._~

I got my lunch and walked over to my table with Rhythmi though the new guys were following me like they were two puppies. Summer joined us with the other new kids following her, a boy and a girl. Summer and I sat across from each other. Rhythmi sat on same side of Summer's and then Isaac joined us on my side. We found out that Isaac helped our fairies rescue us by giving directions and that Laurie is his personal fairy.

"You guys planning on sitting down any time soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, come sit down," Summer added.

"We don't bite...much," I added. The boys just shrugged while the girl looked excited. The girl, whom Summer told me was Nema, sat in between Summer and Rhythmi. The boy named Ben sat on the other side of Summer and Kellyn sat across from Nema and Keith sat across from Ben. Kellyn and Keith really don't like each other, do they?

"Hey Nema, how was class?" Kellyn asked.

"Other than the fact that the teacher reeks, great!" Nema replied and Summer and I had to stop ourselves from laughing. Mr. Kincaid wears too much hairspray.

"You know each other?" Rhythmi asked and the two nodded.

"Family friends," Kellyn replied.

"Hey Benny how's it in there?" Keith asked.

"I hate the teacher and he does reek," Ben replied.

"We used to be next-door neighbors," Keith explained. The tension in between Keith and Kellyn is too great. And why do I feel like its not just because I'm right in between them.

"Oh, did you guys know Kellyn and Nema before going to this school?" Summer asked.

"No," Keith and Kellyn replied. Summer, Ben, and I sweat dropped along with Nema. This was going to be interesting.

~during tour~

Karrie's going nuts because she didn't eat and she doesn't like Keith. Yes, she came out off her bubble and told me an earful. I let her go get some food. Janice has her own fairy so she helps all the kids with personal fairies keep them fed and a secret. Her fairy is a blonde healing fairy named Yellow.

"I don't like the redhead," Karrie said and I turned to see she was back.

"That's nice, go back into the bubble now," I replied.

"What are you talking to, weirdo?" Kaleb, Summer's brother asked. I think Ashleigh's got a crush on him, it's cute though I don't think he knows her.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Summer asked.

"Um, yep! Oopsie, silly me," I replied as Karrie made a dive for the bubble and made it just in time before Kellyn saw. He has sharp eyes.

"You're weird," Kaleb said.

"Well, no one asked you to come," I replied.

"No, Ben, Rhyth, and Summer asked me to come," Kaleb replied. True...

"So, what's next?" Kellyn asked.

"I have to help Janice with the Bidoof," Summer and I replied. This was a good time for us to leave and allow our little fairies out again so they don't have to be cooped up in their bubbles that we got from the local fairy head.

"Can we help you?" Ben, Kellyn, and Keith asked.

"I want to play with the Bidoof!" Nema exclaimed. Nema, though younger than us, is supposedly very smart according to Isaac, Mr. Lamont, Mr. Kincaid, and Ms. April...I like her childish personality though.

"Okay then, you have to impress us with your capturing skills when we get to the Bidoof corral," Summer said. We high fived each other. If the new kids wanted to be friends with a couple of crazy weirdos like us, then we have to make sure they're not going to betray us and go to the preps next week.

We walked to the Bidoof corral behind the school where Janice's house is. The Bidoof were going crazy since they new us so the competition began. Nema stayed behind with Rhythmi and Isaac since she wants to become a Mechanic. It was actually a lot of fun.

~Summer's P.O.V.~

I was laughing with Kate and having so much with fun with the newbies. I think our little circle is going to expand. I wonder if we'll eventually introduce them to Ashleigh and Karrie, but then again, Kaleb doesn't know Ashleigh's a fairy and thinks she went to Trainer's School from our old hometown in Sinnoh.

I caught six Bidoof and my brother caught the same amount as me and so did Ben. Kate caught six which means that...

...Kellyn and Keith caught seven each...

...and those two seem to be competitive with each other already...

"Great job, Kate, Summer, Kaleb, and new children," Janice said. "Now, who wants to help me pass out the Pokemon food?" Normally Yellow would help us, but we can risk the newbies finding out the fairies' existence. We have careful in school because Mr. Kincaid might turn into Timmy Turner's evil teacher that's obsessed with fairies from Fairy Oddparents and Mr. Lamont doesn't know about fairies that we know of. I think Ms. April's a fairy who stays constantly in her fairy form. She always takes the day off on the day that gives fairies the most trouble at keeping themselves hidden, but at the same time they're at their strongest. This happens at when the seasons change and they have issues during the full moon to but don't have the power-up so she stays at Janice house for the night when its full moon.

"I do!" Kate, Nema, Rhythmi, Ben, and I shouted.

"Sounds fun," Keith and Kellyn said together which caused them to glare at each other. They must really not like each other.

"Alright," Isaac said.

"I'll do it," Kaleb said. We all helped feed the Bidoof and went by so quickly. I am having a lot of fun with Ben, Nema, Rhythmi, Isaac, Kate, my brother, and even with the two rivalry duo. We eventually got to the Pledge Stone and Keith and Kellyn seem to start to loosen up.

"Ah, look Summie!" Ashleigh said as she hid in my pocket. I looked over and saw the Lapras and the Mantines.

"Ah, so pretty!" I exclaimed. "I wanna ride one!"

"Eh?!" Ashleigh exclaimed with everyone else and I ran into the ocean and swam after the Lapras. Kate dove in to follow me dispite Karrie's protests and even Ben had jumped in followed by Kellyn and Keith. I hugged the Lapras's neck and it nuzzled my neck.

"I knew it was you Teardrop," I said. I met this Lapras when she was injuried washed up by a river who was abandoned by her trainer. We both promised to always protect each other, especially in the water.

"So this is Teardrop," Kate said. Teardrop smiled and Kate hugged her and Ashleigh hugged Lapras too but had to retreat underwater which means Karrie's gonna want to kill Kate for making her hold her breath so long.

"Beautiful Lapras," Ben said as he swam over. Nema popped up next to me and I didn't even hear her enter the water. She hugged the Lapras and something about her reminds me of most of the fairies I've met in my life.

"I rescued her when I was nine," I said as Kellyn and Keith had finished coming to our sides. "Her name is Teardrop." I splashed Kate and them before giggling with Teardrop.

"Hey," Kellyn said.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play," Keith said.

"Oh Summie,~" Kate said before splashing me and we all got in a splash fight and even Ben and Nema got into it with Teardrop.

"Hey! You guys need to swim back before a teacher comes!" Kaleb yelled. This was a warning which meant one of the fauctily was coming. We started to swim back but Teardrop decided to be nice to Kate and me and gave us a ride back while the rest swam back on their own. I said my goodbyes to Teardrop as Ms. April came over.

"Don't tell me you decided to bring the new students on another one of your swims," she said and Kate and I smiled while rubbing the back of our heads. Teardrop decided that it was best that she leave us be for now. "Go get changed before Mr. Kincaid, I'll let you off with a warning." I nodded with Kate and she left.

"That was fun," Keith said with a toothy grin. I noticed all the newbies had big smiles beaming on their faces. I felt kind of proud that I'm responsible for making them happy and breaking the ice.

"Come on soaked one," Kaleb said as he grabbed hold of me.

"Is he?" Keith and Ben asked.

"Her boyfriend?" Nema asked. I want to throw up.

"No you idiots!" Kaleb said before Kate had a chance to answer their questions. "I'm her brother!"

"Oh," they all replied. Kate shook her head and I just shrugged. What can you do?

We went inside and into our dorms to get changed. I changed into something that the school calls the casual school uniform for out of class. It is a blue button up t-shirt, a yellow tie, denim shorts, gray socks, and hiking boots. Nema and Kate changed into the same thing. Ashleigh seemed to have forgot that Nema hasn't met her yet and almost appeared in front of her. I grabbed her and hid her while Nema passed by.

"What are ya doing?" I asked the water fairy who rescued me. She's a year older than me, the same age of my brother. Cute right? I wish my brother knew her.

"She's a fairy," Ashleigh replied.

"Wha?!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Ash thinks that Nema's a fairy," I replied.

"Oh, that's not surprising, she's from the same village we're from," Karrie said.

"Oh?" Kate and I asked.

"And Kellyn's my brother," Karrie replied.

"What?!" we exclaimed.

"Keep it down will ya," Karrie said. "Neither of them know we're here yet and I'd like to keep it that way."

"And you hate Keith because?" Kate asked. Karrie glared at her and we knew the answer immediately. Keith's got to be an angel if Karrie hates him so much without really meeting him. That explains the rivalry between Keith and Kellyn. But if Keith's an angel then that means...

"We have angel interference," I said along with Kate and Ashleigh in an unamused voice. Just great. Karrie just shrugged like it was nothing though she's the one who's got some major angel issues and with good reasons, but let's not go there right now. Soon it would be supper time...

"Hey, the boys are waiting for you!" Nema said as Rhythmi and her entered the room. Rhythmi, Kate, and I freaked out since Ashleigh and Karrie were in view. Rhythmi shut the door immediately and her own fairy jumped out from hiding like the little ball of energy she is and hugged Karrie since her fairy is Karrie's little sister Kiwi. "AH! No way! Kiwi and Karrie and even Ashleigh! I've missed you three so much! Ashie, Karrie, where've you been? You've been missing for so long!" Nema basically shrunk and then glomped the three fairies. It was evident that Nema is a fairy. "Does Kellyn know?"

"No, but you won't tell him we're here, okay?" Karrie said as she steadied the blunette.

"Fine," Nema replied as she frowned. Nema turned back to normal. "Kellyn's the strongest in the village, by the way." Oh really?

"That's just because he's an Elemental," Karrie replied as she crossed her arms. "And he's older than me."

"But I bet he still can't beat you at a dance competition," Ashleigh commented. I'm really scared about what those two have done to the poor soul though it was probably mostly Karrie since Ashleigh is such a kinder soul than Karrie.

"Okay, little fairies to Janice, the rest to the cafeteria," Rhythmi said and our fairies went to fly off but Nema started to follow them. "Nema, you stay with us, honey."

"Be careful," I said.

"I hide in your pillow instead of actually going, remember?" Ashleigh asked.

"You must get hungry," Nema replied.

"She makes me make popcorn with butter on it in the bathroom, no worries," Karrie replied.

"So that's why the bathroom always smells like popcorn," Kate exclaimed.

"Shoo! Don't keep them waiting," Kiwi said.

"And don't treat them differently just because you know what they are now," Ashleigh added. Oh, such a kind soul. She keeps my temper in check. We left them in the room and went to the boys who were waiting in the 'casual uniform' for us. Ben does a little cute, but none of these boys are going to be any or than my friends.

* * *

**Me:** don't like how I ended the chapter but oh well

**Kate: **Keith and Kellyn are major rivals in this story?

**Me:** yep *nods*

**Karrie:** why are you bundle up and wearing gloves?

**Me:** I'm cold! It's not exactly warm in New England -_-"

**Karrie:** want me to warm you up? *lights a flame on her finger*

**Me:** no! I'm a space heater that can't keep in its own heat! And don't burn me! Hand me my fleece and I should be good.

**Ashleigh:** so Nema's a fairy and knows Karrie and I are there with Summer and Kate

**Me:** yep

**Karrie: **why's Kiwi in here?!

**Kiwi:** I'm Rhythmi's special little fairy! =D

**Keith and Kellyn:***are glaring at each other*

**Me: ** stop glaring and say the review reminder!

**Keith and Kellyn: **Please review and give your opinion on the story. *go back to glaring at each other*

**Me:** well, I got to make sure those two don't kill each other and luckily, I'm warming up nicely (and its supposed to be colder tomorrow, makes me glad I don't live in Maine) So see ya later! Keep warm and keep safe!


	3. Chapter 3

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** Hello and thank you for the reviews =D

**Kellyn:** why do I have this feeling that there's something other than internet stuff you're putting off?

**Me:** because I have 52 math problems due Tuesday because my math teacher thinks we have no lives and I really don't feel like doing them so I'm avoiding them until Monday.

**Kellyn:** oh

**Keith:** *tries to give me a high five* yay! I'm rubbing off on you

**Karrie:** That's not exactly a good thing...

**Kate:** well, pokelover0ash only owns her OCs and nothing else when it comes to the story. (well I suppose she does kind of own some of the ideas used but since she has no proof of what goes on in her brain, she only owns her OCs)

**Me:** I swear I'm functionally insane!

**the cast: ** -_-" it could be worse...

* * *

Chapter 3

The cafeteria was filled with noise as Kate, Summer, Nema, Ben, Kellyn, Keith, Rhythmi, and Isaac entered it. They grabbed their trays and went through the "lunch" line to get their supper. They all sat in the same seats at the same table as they did during lunch. Ben, Summer, Nema, and Rhythmi on one side and Keith, Kate, Kellyn, and Isaac on the other. Ponte and Kaleb joined them, with Ponte sitting next to Rhythmi and Kaleb sitting next to Isaac.

Now, Kate and Summer couldn't talk to Rhythmi, Isaac, and Ponte about their fairies since Kaleb, Keith, Ben, and Kellyn were there. If there was anything Summer and Kate learned about fairies is that their trust is hard to earn and once given to you, you're best not to betray that trust at all which means don't break promises made to a fairy. Kate and Summer know very well that Karrie isn't someone you want to be your enemy (Nema knows this as well) and same holds true to Ashleigh though it takes a lot more to get on her bad side than it does for Karrie.

"So, how are you liking the school so far?" Kate asked.

"It's great," Ben, Kellyn, and Keith replied while grinning.

"I love it!" Nema replied with a huge smile on her face.

"That's good," Summer and Kate replied at the same time.

"Do have any questions about the school or the area?" Rhythmi asked after she took a bite from her chicken salad.

"Is the rumors and legends of fairies around here true?" Keith asked. Summer and Kate looked at each other while growing very nervous.

"No one has yet to see one, or at least have reported it," Kaleb replied.

The conversation then turned into normal talk between friends while they ate their food.

~Keith's P.O.V.~

Kate and Summer are surprisingly easy to get along with and so are their friends. So far I only know that there are two fairies: Nema and Kellyn, but I suppose how many fairies around here shouldn't be of any concern to me. Mr. Lamont informed Ben and I that though there are signs of a lot of fairy activity around here, he has yet to find one (not counting Kellyn and Nema). So the fairies here could be extremely talented at keeping themselves under the radar? That's an amusing thought, that those troublesome bugs are talented at more than causing problems.

~after supper, at the dorms~

~Rhythmi's P.O.V.~

Since the newbies are angels and fairies, we're going to have to be extra careful setting up the Trial of Courage tomorrow. Kiwi's excited that her brother's here in the school, but for a fairy so young, she makes a great partner.

"So Kiwi, tell me, why am I so worried at the fact that Kellyn's a fairy and Keith's an angel?" I asked my little pink fairy. Kiwi is a young, small girl with shoulder length hair that she lets me style every so often and blue-green eyes dress in the cutest little pink dress ever that has little puffy sleeves and has a redish pink ribbon around her waist that ties off as a short bow.

"Well, those two don't like the others kind so they'll be rivals unless somehow they're able to become friends," Kiwi replied. "And Karrie hates angels, though her hatred seems to be more personal than anything else, but I don't know what happened to her in between when she went missing and when she rescued Kate. Ben's an angel too, you know?"

"I figured Ben was an angel, the fact that Ben and Keith know each other gave it away," I replied.

"I can run a search on Keith, and who's supposed to guard who," Kiwi said. "With Blue and Hannah's help, it should be done in no time." Kiwi is an energy fairy. Energy fairies are fairies with excessive amounts of high energy (kind of like Victini) and can give others their energy. They also have healing powers and teleportion powers that are limited to just themselves (some rare ones can bring one or two with them) and they can teleport to energy signature of a person or creature they already know and teleport to where that living thing is. Some can have information searching powers and there are even some that have another element along with energy.

"That would be helpful," I replied. "How are the other fairies?"

"Pretty good and things are normal minus the fact that the arrival of angels surprised us all, but Crys, Blue, and Green told me that we already had an angel in the school who doesn't realize how many of us are living around on campus and in Chicole Village and Vientown." Kiwi replied.

"Mr. Lamont, right?" I asked. I'm not surprised at all.

"Yep," Kiwi replied before turning towards Karrie and Ashleigh dancing to "Shake It Up" because of some dance game Ms. April got them along with a special box room that could only be seen through by fairies and those who know of their existence. It was funny and I'm glad that we have rooms inside of the dorms so that it makes it easier to keep the fairies' existences secret. I smiled though, the fairies really are a big part of our group friends and I'm glad I met Isaac, Kate, and Summer because they are the reason I met Karrie, Ashleigh, Laurie, and later Kiwi and Todd. Todd is a mechanic fairy that is Ponte's and he so has a crush on Isaac's fairy, Laurie.

By the way, my roomates are Kate, Summer, and now Nema and that's not counting the three fairies who are not enrolled as students.

~Ben's P.O.V.~

We're stuck with Kellyn and Kaleb...this should be interesting. To be honest, I'd rather be stuck with Mushroom Boy and Conflicted Marshmellow Boy then to have to deal with Kellyn and Keith's rivalry. Nema and Kellyn are here to protect Kate and Summer too so I don't know what Keith's deal is, though the fact that the whole despise fairies, look down on fairies, fairies are our enemies, and hate fairies principals were practically drilled into his head since he was born by his parents just might have something to do with it.

"Why are we roommates again?" Keith asked. Kaleb and I let out a sigh.

"Kaleb couldn't have had this room all to himself," Kellyn said. Kaleb let out a sigh again.

"Yes, I had the room to myself before," Kaleb replied.

"And Mr. Lamont explained that somehow Kaleb figured out he was an angel," I replied. "So he knows what we are, Keith."

"Does that mean Kellyn knew about angels too before?" Kaleb asked.

"Yeah," Kellyn replied.

"Oh, why don't you tell him what you are, Sparkles?" Keith asked as he rolled his eyes. I sweat dropped. This was going to be pure torture. As if getting stuck with Mr. Kincaid as my teacher wasn't bad enough!

"And I thought your kind was supposed to so good at disguising themselves, Pidgeon," Kellyn replied.

"He's a fairy," I said after sighing. Kaleb gave me a 'are you serious?' look and I nodded.

"What the heck?" Kaleb exclaimed. "I thought fairies were mythical creatures and were supposed to be all female!" Kaleb then took a second look at Kellyn. "And I thought fairies are supposed to have wings, unless fairies have human forms too." Kellyn sweat dropped while Keith was laughing his head off.

"There are male and female fairies and we do have human forms," Kellyn replied.

"What do you look like in your true form?" Kaleb asked. "All of you." Keith, Kellyn, and I looked at each other before letting out sighs and checking to make sure the door was lock and no one could peer in through the window. Keith and I turned into our true form with our white togas and gold rope around our waists with our large white wings. Kellyn shrunk so that he was maybe four to six inches tall with little sparkling wings similar to butterfly wings and was dressed in a brown toga with a brown headband around his head. That reminds me, angels have gold headbands. Kellyn's the first fairy I've seen in their fairy form. "How are you supposed to be useful that small?" Keith started laughing and Kellyn shot a fireball at him. That's right, Miranda mentioned something about an Elemental fairy, which is supposed to be the most powerful type of fairy out there. They can wield water, fire, electricity, ground, grass, rock, air, and ice. "That's pretty darn cool. You guys should change back now." We did as we were told and Keith tried to make fun of Kellyn even more, but I think Keith respects fairies a little more than he used too now. "Promise me that you will protect my baby sister, she's been through so much already, and so has Kate. If it wasn't for those two mysterious little girls that saved them, they could have died." Two mysterious little girls? I don't remember being told anything about that.

"That's why we're here," I replied. "To protect Summer and Kate."

"Two fairies and two angels sent to be their guardians," Kellyn said.

"Two fairies?" Kaleb asked. "Oh, Nema's one too, that makes sense."

"Who's class are you in anyways?" Keith asked. "I don't remember seeing you in my class."

"Ms. April's," Kaleb replied. "I had to help set up this room with Mr. Lamont when you were brought into class."

"Oh," we all replied.

~the next day~

MR. KINCAID'S CLASS IS HORRIBLE! I HATE IT SO MUCH! HOW DOES SUMMER, NEMA, PONTE, AND ISAAC DEAL WITH THIS DUDE?!

Oh, that's right, Isaac is the teacher's pet and stays in the library and Ponte is somehow the teacher's second pet because he stays in the library too. But still, how the heck does Summer and Nema deal with his monotone voice without sleeping?!

I let out a yawn and tried to cover my mouth but I had to also wipe my eye since I was so tired.

"Benjamin! No yawning!" Mr. Kincaid yelled. Forget calling him Mr. Kincaid, it's Kincaid from now on, either that or Hairspray Man.

"Sorry, sir," I mumbled.

"Oh, by the way, does anyone know who destroyed my new order of hair spray cans?" Hairspray Man asked.

"No," the class said and then whispers of speculation raced across the room. It sounds like something Keith would do but he couldn't have done it since he was with me for most of the day and I'd think Kate and Kellyn could vouch for him as well.

"And I thought we had gotten rid of pranksters for good after Crawford and Lunick graduated." Hairspray Man said. I've heard of them! Those two dudes are awesome!

~Skipping Ben's ranting, though it was fun to hear part of it~

"He's dreadful, isn't he?" Summer asked as we exited the room. Ms. April's class wasn't out yet which was surprising, but Hairspray Man let us out early so he could go order more hairspray cans.

"Yes, he is," I replied.

"How did he become a teacher?" Nema asked. I want to know why Mr. Lamont hired him.

"No idea," Summer replied. "So where do you want to go? We can't go outside until the bell rings."

"How about upstairs or library?" I asked.

"Upstairs, I don't have the patience to read a book after Kincaid's class," Summer replied as she turned and walked towards the stairs. We followed her up and then we proceeded to play a game of Uno. Summer and Nema are pretty good at this!

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

When I accepted this assignment, I never expected it to be so interesting...I haven't had this much fun since I last hung out with my two little sisters. One is a personal fairy for a girl who stumbled on our village during tourist season who vowed to keep our existence a secret. The other has been missing since she was four and a half.

Kate elbows both us to keep us awake and she actually doesn't mind when we pass her notes when we're bored.

Even the angels are half-bad here, though I'm not liking the redhead's nickname for me. Sparkles...I shudder at the name. It reminds me of that series most girls in my hometown area are crazy about that is called "Twilight" that has vampires that sparkle in the sun light which is pretty darn stupid in my opinion, but since I value my life, let's change this thought topic, shall we?

"Now, for our Reading and English class we will be reading the 'Twilight' series," Ms. April said. What?! Does Arceus hate me or something?

"What?" Kate asked. "No offense, but the best book of the series is 'Breaking Dawn' and I'd rather read 'The Lord of the Rings.'"

"'Lord of the Rings' will be read later in the year, if we can get through the book 'Twilight' without any complaints," Ms. April said. Sounds like a good deal, I'll be good.

"We won't complain," Kate and I replied. Kate elbowed Pidgeon and he rubbed his arm as he looked at us with an annoyed look. We glared at him and he twitched.

"Fine, I'll be good," Keith replied.

[A/N: I have nothing against 'Twilight.']

We got our books and our first reading assignment before being let out of class. Nema and Summer didn't seem to be in Hairspray Can Man's (seems accurate enough of a nickname) classroom so we can assume that they were let out of school early. We found them upstairs dealing Uno cards. Ben asked Keith if he destroyed the Hairspray Can Man's new order of hairspray and the answer was no. Summer and Kate exhanged worried glances and it makes me wonder if there is more at the school than what meets the eye, even my trained eye.

The bell rang and we chased Summer and Kate outside and narrowly escaped Hairspray Can Man who was yelling at us to stop running in the hallways. Kaleb managed to be outside before us and we raced to help feed the Bidoof.

~Kiwi's P.O.V.~

I flew over to Blue at Janice's house when no one was looking. I can't really teleport since I suck at it, but I can search information so I suppose that makes up for it. Blue can search information too, and so can Sarah and Hannah. Hannah's a fairy that's a master of shadows and fighting. Sarah can use electricity and so can her brother, Nick. Teah can search information but she's not quite an energy fairy, don't no what to call her, but she is a master of performance and camouflage. Her magic can change you clothes, hair color, eye color, hair style, and shoes. I think she can do even more to your appearance than that.

They can help me find out more information on Keith and Ben. Maybe I should ask if they can find anything about Karrie in between the age of four and a half to the age six. I can't find anything from the time she went missing and the time she rescued Kate. The same with Ashleigh except she rescued Summer.

Karrie and Ashleigh both won't talk about it and it drives me crazy. Karrie didn't always hate angels, she found them annoying and didn't like them very much, but she never hated them.

"Hey, Yellow," I said as Yellow, a fellow energy fairy who is more of a nature fairy, opened the little fairy door that is a secret entrance to Janice's house that can only be used by fairies in their little form. "Is Blue there? And Hannah and Sarah? And Teah?"

"Yeah, they're all here," Yellow replied. "Come in, Kiwi." Yellow smiled kindly. I love her. She's such a nice person. I entered the house and quickly found who I was looking for.

"Blue, along with Hannah, Sarah, and Teah, I need your help searching for some information," I said and they looked at me before looking at each other and going in a small back room that Green, a boy fairy that I just know Blue likes, had to open for us.

"What's up?" Blue asked.

"Rhyth and I want to know more about Keith, the angel, and Ben, the angel," I said. "There isn't much to find on Ben and angels are good at covering their tracks and Keith's proof of it. I'd also like to know if you girls could help me find out about the missing time that has gone unaccounted for with Ashleigh and Karrie. As for Ben and Keith, we'd like to know who their assignments are specifically. I already know Kellyn's got Kate and Nema's got Summer."

They closed their eyes and I tried to search too, but I don't have any experience with trying to hack angel databases, but I know at least Hannah and Blue have, they wouldn't have been able to resist such a challenge, that and it's why we found out that Mr. Lamont's an actual angel.

"Easy, Ben's got Summer and Keith's got Kate," Teah said with Sarah at the same time while they both opened one eye at a time. I nodded though this means many more clashes between Keith and Kellyn in the future.

"Ben hasn't had any encounters with fairies up to now," Blue said though she seemed as bit disappointed. "And Keith has the whole anti-fairy thing drilled into his head by her anti-fairy parents who have taken him to see every single place where one fairy screwed up and ruined everything. He's been taught that we're pathetic, stupid, and are a bunch of useless nuisances." Um, yeah, I don't see him getting a long with Kellyn and Karrie any time soon.

"And as for Ashleigh and Karrie, all I could find was that there were more fairies who went missing around the same time and that's all," Hannah said. "It's frustrating that I can't find that information."

"Thank you for trying, Hannah," I replied. "Thank you everyone. I'll relay the information to Rhythmi later." They all nodded and now I have to sneak into the room without being seen. This should be interesting.

"Why don't you ask Yellow to teleport you to your room?" Sarah asked. "She's the best defense fairy out there, you know, and the only one we know of that can teleport herself and others. She also has mastered the skill of locking on to a energy signature of nonliving things. So she can teleport you to the room."

"Sarah, you are a mind reader! I love you! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed before running out the room and finding Yellow. She agreed to take me to the room and she did so immediately. She waved and then teleported back after I set foot safely in the room. Rhythmi will have to get me later. I am so tired from searching and practicing.

* * *

**Karrie:** pft...Sparkles...lol *starts to laugh*

**Kellyn:** I resent that nickname!

**Keith:** but it suits you in this story, Sparkles

**Kellyn:** I'm going to kill you, Pigeon!

**Keith:** stop referring me to a dumb bird that people think are used to send messages when they don't really! The real messenger pigeons went extinct a while ago!

**Kellyn:** I know, Pidgeon, or should I say Rock Dove? Nah, that sounds too flattering. How do you know about all that?

**Keith:** Ash told me

**Me:** and Pidgeon isn't exactly a good nickname, try to work on a better one, Kel

**Kellyn:** fine, but you know I'm not really good at coming up with nicknames.

**Kate:** *shrugs and walks into the kitchen and comes back with Mountain Dew. Hands me and Summer a can of Mountain Dew before sipping from her own can of Mountain Dew*

**Me:** thank you Kate. *turns to friends from school* now you see my own definition of insanity and why I like it so much

**my friend Kels: ** *high fives me*

**Me:** One of you Pokemon characters, say the review reminder though whoever does it doesn't have a choice anyways!

**Summer:** Okay, crazy person. Please review and don't worry about Ash, she's sane enough...to not be a mad scientist or anything like that.

**Me:** lol, I'm not really that insane...don't worry


	4. Chapter 4

Angels And Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** I lied, I'm really am insane, but I am functionally insane!

**Kellyn:** Finally! She admits her insanity!

**Me:** by the way, the readers love Kellyn's new nickname!

**Keith:** I know, its awesome, right?

*enters

**Kellyn:** I hate it! I'm not Edward Cullen!

**Kate:** thank goodness you're not

**Karrie:** Edward Cullen isn't exactly the best vampire ever

**Ashleigh:** LORD OF THE RINGS IS THE BEST!

**Kaleb:** what the heck?

**Ashleigh:** *takes out a frying pan* DIE YOU ORCS! FEAR THE FRYING PAN!

**Kaleb:** and I thought the authoress was bad!

**Me:** *pulls out Gandalf's staff and his sword which is called the Orchist* FEAR THE WIZARD! *To Ashleigh* I want to use the frying pan next time!

**Kaleb:** O.O"

**Summer:** *walks in* are we having a miniature Lord of the Rings convention? If so, I want to join! *pulls out Legolas's weapon of choice* ONE! *shoots arrows to kill orcs* FIVE, SIX, SEVEN!

**Kate:** *pulls out Aragorn's sword* CHARGE!

**Kiwi: ***enters while holding an axe* FOR THE DARWVES!

**Kaleb: **what the?

**Kellyn:** just, just don't question the insane people

**Karrie:** That looks like fun!

**Keith:** *Takes out a sword* I'll Pippin'!

**Karrie:** *pulls out a sword* I'll be Merry!

**Kellyn:** who's gonna be Frodo and who's going to be Boromir?

**Kaleb:** hmm...

**Isaac:** *comes out from no where while riding a horse* FOR ROHAN! CHARGE!

**Kaleb:** since their too busy fighting orcs and cosplaying, someone has to say the disclaimer

**Kellyn:** you do that *draws a sword* I shall be the ghost king!

**Kaleb:** -_-" pokelover0ash only owns her OCs, nothing else

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kiwi! I need help," Rhythmi said after closing the door behind her.

"Mm?" Kiwi asked as she snuggled into the blonde's pillow.

"The Trail of Courage!" Rhythmi replied. Kiwi jumped up.

"Oh yeah!" Kiwi exclaimed. "Oh, by the way Ben's got Summer and Keith's got Kate." Kiwi then told Rhythmi the other information that she found out.

"Okay, now we need to get four stylers and hide them with out getting caught," Rhythmi said. "Kate and Summer are hiding their stylers now that the boys' went into their dorm. Kaleb's in charge of keeping them in there until those two get back." Kiwi nodded.

~With Kate and Summer~

Hiding stylers was always a tricky feat and they couldn't risk getting caught so they had to rely on Karrie and Ashleigh to warn them. Kate had found from Summer that Mr. Kincaid's class got to read "The Hobbit" since Mr. Kincaid hated "Twilight." [A/N: Hey, would you look at that? Kincaid actual has something in common with most of his students!]

Ashleigh was holding Isaac's styler and she wanted to put it in the library while Karrie was holding Rhythmi's with specific instructions to hide it well. Ms. April and Janice were helping them by keeping Mr. Lamont and Mr. Kincaid busy by having them over Janice's house for supper with Ms. Claire and Mr. Kaplan who both had fairies of their own and are pretty used to seeing them around.

Karrie lured a Bidoof into the school with Kate's and Summer's help before putting crates in Ms. April's room and hiding the styler in one of the crates. Ashleigh hid Isaac's styler behind a genetics book. Summer convinced a Zubat to come into Mr. Kincaid's room and let her attach her styler to it before she let it hide. Kate sweet talked a Pichu into the Staff room before she attached her styler to it and they left for the dorms.

"What were you two doing?" Keith asked as the entered the main room and Ashleigh and Karrie almost wet themselves, they were that scared and startled. They hid in Summer and Kate's pockets while hoping Keith didn't notice them.

"We just went for walk, that's all," Summer and Kate replied while moving towards the door. They notice Kaleb was by the boys' dorm while looking rather annoyed with Keith. Kellyn was leaning against the wall across from them while crossing his arms.

"Hey Pigeon, quit scaring the ladies," Kellyn said as he opened one eye and looking really cool. Ben then walked by Kaleb and rubbed Kaleb's head.

"Even if they were up to something, I don't think they'd tell you Keith." Ben said with a smile on his face. Keith scowled, he was only trying to do his job! Nema came out with Rhythmi.

"Hey, there you are Summer and Kate! You back from your walk!" Nema exclaimed. This seemed to convince the boys that the two girls had been telling the truth, though it did not mean that Kellyn was no longer sensing that they were lying and Nema was only making they're story believable. Kellyn decided to let the two girls get away with the lie this time.

~later~

Kate and Summer waited for Rhythmi to come out with Nema and Kaleb to bring out Keith, Kellyn, and Ben. The fairies were waiting with a miniature Ms. April to set the stylers back in place for each time the Trial of Courage was performed.

"Okay, we will draw names to see who will go first in the Trial of Courage," Ponte said after everyone had gathered. "In the Trial of Courage, you will have to find four stylers. You may have one guide to give hints and to be with you since its dangerous to explore at night by yourself."

"Who will be the guides?" Ben asked.

"You'll have either Kate or Summer, depending on what class you have," Ponte replied. He then got out a hat and put four slips of paper into it and shook it up. "Kaleb, would you do the honors?" Kaleb was surprised by reached into the hat and grabbed a slip of paper. "And who is it?" Kaleb took out the paper and read it.

"First up is Nema," Kaleb said before giving Ponte the slip of paper.

"So Summer will be your guide, now begin!" Ponte said and Nema left with Summer. Ben, Keith, Kellyn, Kate, Kaleb, Ponte, and Rhythmi waited somewhat patiently for them to finish.

~with Nema and Summer~

Nema reachered up and grabbed Isaac's styler.

"So, do you like Ben?" Nema asked.

"I've only known him for a day!" Summer exclaimed in a whisper. "That would be ridiculous."

"Well, you can't say it's never happened," Nema replied.

~later~

Nema and Summer walked up the stairs slowly while the stylers were being moved back their original places quickly. When they got up their, Ponte had Rhythmi chose one.

"Keith," Rhythmi said. "So your guide is Kate." Keith nodded and went down the stairs with Kate. Kellyn crossed his arms and his stare followed them until they disappeared into the darkness. He didn't trust angels one bit. "You're jealous of Keith, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Kellyn asked as he blinked and looked over to the blonde girl who was smiling at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get your alone time with her soon enough," Rhythmi replied while winking. Kellyn blinked while trying to figure out what she meant. When he finally realized what she was implying, he blushed. "Oh so you do like her."

"Only as a friend," Kellyn replied as he looked away from Rhythmi. To have such feelings for his assignment, especially so early, was ridiculous.

~With Keith and Kate~

"Watch out!" Keith exclaimed as he tackled Kate to the ground as a Zubat seemed to have planned to attack her. Kate blushed as she realized he was on top of her and so close to her as well, but then became red with anger.

"What the heck was that for? It wasn't trying to attack anybody!" Kate replied.

"Sorry," Keith mumbled as he got off of her.

"Don't worry, I forgive you, you're an angel after all," Kate replied before putting her hands over her mouth. She did not mean to reveal that she knew exactly what she was. Keith grabbed hold of her arm.

"How did you know I was an angel?" Keith asked. He kind of scared Kate, but Kate stood strong.

"I have my sources and you don't need to know them," Kate replied. Keith let out a sigh.

"Then I suppose Summer knows Ben and I are angels too." Keith said and Kate nodded. "Do you know what Kellyn and Nema are?"

"Yes, fairies," Kate replied.

"So you're aware who's your guardians?" Keith asked and Kate nodded.

"You and Kellyn, though I don't understand why I get guardians now and not before," Kate replied.

"I can't give you an answer to something I don't know the answer to," Keith replied. "Let's finish this though."

~later~

Keith and Kate walked up the stairs as everything was reset by fairies. Kellyn, who had been spacing out, turned his attention on his rival and his assignment.

"Next is Ben, being guided by Summer," Ponte said and Keith and Kate walked over to Kellyn and Nema and sat down. Kate began to become sleepy so she rested her head on Kellyn's shoulder while Nema rested her head on Kate's lap. The picture of two girls sleeping by Kellyn then became reality and Rhythmi took a picture of it.

~with Summer and Ben~

~Ben's P.O.V.~

First we entered Ms. April's room, there were crates all set up and now I realized why there was a Bidoof outside the classroom.

"Okay, here's the first hint: what's here that wasn't here before?" Summer said.

"I'll be right back," I said and she still followed me to the Bidoof.

"Did you forget that neither of us are allowed to be alone down here?" Summer asked.

"Sorry," I replied after I captured the Bidoof. I broke a crate and retrieved the styler. How did they set this stuff back up after each of us has gone through so fast? We went quietly to Hairspray Man's classroom.

"My hint is: appearing to be harmful when actually being quite friendly," Summer said and that made no sense to me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You'll see," Summer replied with a smile on her face. I walked over to Hairspray Man's desk and a Zubat popped out of nowhere. I fell on my butt and Summer started laughing and the Zubat then perched itself on her head. It had the styler on it.

"Come here Zubat," I said sweetly. I got up and walked over to Summer and the Zubat while having my hand open as an inviting gesture. I went to grab Zubat when it flew and I went right into Summer with my arm right around her neck. My face began to turn red and my heart started to race.

"Ben," Summer squeaked. Is that red on her cheeks? I apologized to her and got off of her only to have Zubat land on my arm so that I could take the styler off of it. It cuddled into my neck before flying off. That was an experience I'm not going to forget any time soon.

Next up was the library. The styler was hidden behind a peculiar genetics book that I've seen Isaac read before. After that was the staff room, the styler was tied to a Pichu so I had to chase the styler around the room. Why do I have a feeling Kate's responsible for this one? I got the Pichu only to run into Summer, literally. I'm hoping none of the angels find out what positions I've been put in so far with my assignment or they may either clip my wings as a warning or erase my existence from the world. I rolled myself off of her before getting the styler off the Pichu. I helped her up and then we went down to the basement so we could place the stylers by Hairspray Man's lab room.

We then rushed upstairs to find that Kate and Nema had fallen asleep on Kellyn. Kellyn's cheeks were tinted pink and Keith was snickering.

"Hey, Kate~" Summer said as she went over to her best friend.

"Mmm," Kate replied.

"I know Kellyn must make a great pillow, but you have a job to do," Summer said and Kate woke up immediately with her face painted red.

"Let's go Kellyn," Kate said while grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him to the stairs.

"Have fun, but not too much fun, Sparkles!" Keith said.

"Shut up, Pigeon," Kellyn replied as he turned his head to glare at the redheaded angel.

They stepped onto the stairs and the final round of the Trial of Courage began.

* * *

**Me:** ~_You're love, you're love, you're love is my drug!_

**Kaleb:** is the nerd convention over?

**Ashleigh:** you should join us next time! =D

**Kaleb:** I'll think about it

**Ashleigh:** =D

**Ben:** Ash! Why did you make me crash into Summer twice this chapter?!

**Me:** because it was fun *takes out a frying pan and holds it in the air like a sword* onward to the review reminder!

**Kate:** Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Angels And Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Karrie:** ~_Oh oh I do not hook up!_

**Kate: **_~Oh no! I do not hook up! I go slow! So if you want me I don't come cheap! Keep your hand on my hand and your heart on your sleeve!_

**Ashleigh:** _~Oh no! I do not hook up! I go deep!_

**Me:** The Lord of the Rings thing was fun, let's do that again!

**Keith:** what's next on the list to act out?

**Me:** well, we could pull off a bit of Fairy Tail

**Kaleb:** How about- *gets interupted by sparkly magic surrounding him and then* ICE MAKE CAGE! *cage appears over Keith and me* How the heck did I do that?

**Me:** Kaleb's playing as Gray! *realizes that I'm trapped in a ice cage* LET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Keith:** make your writing powers give you a Fairy Tail character's power!

**Ashleigh:** Ashleigh wonders what powers Ashleigh has... *realizes that she's speaking differently then usually* Ashleigh is talking in third person like Juvia!

**Me:** WE'VE BEEN INFECT BY THE FAIRY TAIL VIRUS!

**Kate:** SCRIPT MAGIC: FIRE! *the word Fire appears and then it melts a whole in the cage*

**Me:** Thanks Levy-Kate

**Keith: ***lights himslef on fire* Ooh! Who am I?

**Me:** *sweatdrops* Natsu...

**Karrie:** GATE OF VIRGO OPEN! I SUMMON THEE!

**Me:** NUUU! KARRIE'S LUCY BUT WHO'S VIRGO?!

**Kellyn:** *starts chewing on metal* this is surprisingly tasty

**Me:** NUUUUUUUUUUU! KELLYN'S GAJEEL!

**Rhythmi:** TAKEOVER MAGIC! DEVIL SOUL! *turns into a frightening monster devil*

**Me:** EEK! SHE'S MIRAJANE!

**Isaac:** I can use Runes, who does that make me?

**Me:** Freed...

**Laurie:** *Comes from the ground* Can I be of service, princess?

**Me:** AH! LAURIE'S VIRGO!

**Kaleb:** I like this! ICE MAKE: HAMMER *makes an ice hammer and then uses it on Keith*

**Keith:** *punches the hammer with his fists on fire*

**Me:** STOP IT! *gets fancy armor and a sword along with floating swords* Oh, cool, I'm Erza

**Keith & Kaleb:** Eep!

**Me:** Well, anyways, while I deal with this lovely fandom mess, please enjoy the chapter. I only own my OCs and nothing else.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kellyn and Kate slowly walked down the stairs and Kellyn could sense there was fairy activity but by the time they were down stairs, it seemed to stop. Kate tripped over a Bidoof, which is odd since she helped place it there, and Kellyn quickly caught her. Why was she so distracted? Was it because she fell asleep on Kellyn? Was it truly because of her new male fairy friend's presence? Or maybe she was just tired, who knows?

"Where do you suggest I go first?" Kellyn asked. Kate rubbed her eye. Ha! So she was tired! (still hanging on to the possibility of blaming Kellyn, though)

"Ms. April's room, but you may need Bidoof," Kate replied.

"The Bidoof may follow us if he wishes to," Kellyn said. "I can imagine you know why there was fairy activity while we were going down the stairs, but I won't question you for answers." Kate nodded. "I'm an Elemental fairy, I can use many different elements so we should be good."

"That's actually pretty cool," Kate replied. "I know, knew, a fairy who could use fire and another that could use water, but I never knew of a multi-element fairy before." Kellyn stared at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just surprised." Kellyn said as he opened the classroom door. "And one of my little sisters was a fire fairy and an old friend was a water fairy. They disappeared about one and half years before you were found seven years ago."

"I'm sorry," Kate replied. Karrie and Ashleigh never told them they had been missing to their own people before they rescued what would be their new best friends.

"It's alright, you didn't know," Kellyn said. He walked up to a crate and Kate's heart skipped a beat as she knew he had chosen the right crate.

_How did he know?_ Kate asked herself. He shrunk himself into his fairy form and Kate had to bite her lip to prevent herself from fan girl squealing.

"You're so adorable," Kate said though she blush after she realized she said that outloud. Kellyn turned and looked at her. He wasn't used to be fawned over, but hearing what Kate said made him blush for reasons that he couldn't comprehend. He snapped himself out of it and manipulated the wood so that he made a hole that his human form's hand could fit through. He turned back to his human form and took it out.

"Rhythmi's I presume?" Kellyn asked as he handed the styler over to Kate. Kate had her jaw hanging open.

"How did you do that?" Kate asked.

"I manipulated the wood, it really wasn't that hard," Kellyn replied as he shrugged. They walked out of the room. "Where to next?"

"Library, Staff Room, or Kincaid's room," Kate replied.

"Library then," Kellyn said before muttering something about 'stupid Twilight book.' Kate giggled. "What?"

"You don't like Twilight, do you?" Kate asked.

"No, was it that obvious?" Kellyn asked while smiling. Kate nodded and they entered the library.

"What person do you normally see in here and what was the last thing they read?" Kate asked.

"Isaac and The Book of Decoding Genetics," Kellyn replied. "He was talking about it earlier." Kate was impressed and watched the tall boy reach and pull out the book to find the styler behind it. He took and tossed it to Kate who caught it. Kellyn then walked over to Kate. "Let's go to Hairspray Can Man's classroom." Kate laughed at Kellyn's nickname for Mr. Kincaid. "What?"

"Great nickname!" Kate replied. "Keith calls him Hairspray Man and I heard Ben call him the same. Guess that's something you three have in common." Kellyn cracked a smile and they soon left the room to the hairspray reeking classroom. Kellyn held on to his nose.

"It reeks!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"Keith had mentioned the same thing," Kate said with a smile and at the mention of Keith's name, Kellyn frowned. Zubat flew at Kellyn's head and made him lose his balance and then it went to attack Kate. Something wasn't right with the Zubat, it was friendly before, so why not now? "EEK! I think Kincaid managed to enter here and agitate it. Kellyn shot out his capture disc and began to capture the Zubat as he was falling down. He caught a falling Kate with one arm during the process. He finished capturing the Zubat and heat rose to his face as he realized his arm was wrapped around her tiny waist.

"S-S-Sorry," Kellyn said. Kate blushed.

"Thank you for saving me," Kate replied. Kellyn helped her up before scratching his head.

"It was nothing really." Kellyn replied. "I got the Zubat." Kellyn then took off the styler. "And the styler." He then had to release the Zubat. "Let's go to the Staff Room." Kate and Kellyn then went to the Staff Room where the energetic Pichu was waiting for another game of chase.

"This one doesn't like to sit still," Kate said.

"So this one's yours since I'm going to guess the last on was Summer's," Kellyn said and Kate nodded. Kellyn then went after Pichu who was thrilled to have another game of chase. "Dang it! It's fast! You won't mind me cheating a little, will you sleepy beauty?" Kate turned bright red and Kellyn took her silence as a yes so he transformed into his fairy form and went high speed after the Pichu and caught it and quickly changed into his human form so he could grabbed the styler from it. He put down the Pichu and started to walk over.

"W-What did you call me?" Kate asked.

"Sleepy beauty, why?" Kellyn asked.

"Why did you call me that?" Kate asked.

"Because you were sleepy," Kellyn replied. "Would you rather me call you sleepy girl?"

"Yes, no, ah, stop confusing me!" Kate said.

"How am I confusing you?" Kellyn asked as he tilt his head in confusion. "Oh, here's your styler." He tossed Kate her styler.

"Oh, never mind, let's go," Kate replied and then Kellyn started to walk to her when he tripped over something and did a face plant. Kate giggled and Kellyn looked by his feet to see what tripped him.

"Grass knot?" Kellyn asked himself quietly. Kellyn looked at Kate and realized this must have something to do with her powers. He got up and dusted himself off. He walked over to Kate without tripping over Grass Knots this time. They walked down to the basement and they went to place the stylers down when they heard the door knob turn. Kellyn grabbed Kate and yanked her out of view of the door. Mr. Kincaid opened the door and checked outside.

"Hm, nothing," Mr. Kincaid said. "I suppose you were right after all Isaac." He closed the door and Kellyn and Kate could finally let out of their breaths. Kellyn let go of Kate's waist and she walked two steps away from him before turning around.

"Thank you, that was a close one," Kate said and Kellyn nodded. They decided to bring the stylers with them and Kate figured to herself that the fairies wouldn't mind it if Kate saved them a bit of trouble. They walked up the stairs and they found that Nema, Summer, Ben, Keith, Kaleb, Ponte, and Rhythmi waiting for them. Ben was sleeping on Summer and so was Nema. Keith was resting his head on his hand while sleeping. Rhythmi ran over to hug Kate while Ponte grabbed Isaac's styler. Kaleb let out a yawn.

"Finally, we can go to bed now," Kaleb said. "What took you so long?" Kellyn spared one glance at Kaleb before he walked over to Nema and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey Nema, we're done," Kellyn said quietly.

"Mm? Kelly?" Nema asked. Kellyn let out a sigh, he was kind of use to Nema's nickname for him, even if he hated it, it was better than Sparkles.

"You need to get up so you can go to your room to sleep in your own bed," Kellyn replied quietly.

"Okay," Nema replied as she got up slowly and rubbed her eye. After Nema got up and walked to the girls' dorm, Kellyn flicked Ben's and Keith's foreheads. This woke Keith up, though he was rather annoyed.

"What is it, Sparkles?" Keith asked.

"You can sleep in your bed now, we're done, Pigeon," Kellyn replied. "You might want to wake Ben up, seeing as flicking him didn't work for him." Keith sighed.

"Of course it won't, he's a pretty heavy sleeper," Keith said before picking Ben up and tossing him on one of his shoulders. Summer, Kate, and Rhythmi admired his strength. Kaleb let out another yawn before opening the dorm door allowing his roommates and Ponte to enter before him.

"Good night, sister," Kaleb said before closing the door.

"Dang, he's strong and cute," Rhythmi exclaimed and Summer and Kate nodded their heads.

"But Ben's kind of on the sweet side," Summer said.

"And Kellyn's adorable in his fairy form," Kate said. "I had to stop myself from letting out a fan girl scream."

"You like them," Rhythmi said.

"They're just friends, Rhyth," Summer and Kate replied.

They then entered the room to find Karrie, Ashleigh, and Kiwi passed out on their beds and Nema soon passed out on her own bed. Rhythmi carefully picked up Kiwi and opened her nightstand drawer where Kiwi's bed was and placed her in it. Kate picked up Karrie and put her in a little red box under her bed that had a comfortable bed in. Summer put Ashleigh on her little bed that was made in her dresser drawer. Kate then laid on her own bed and so did the other two girls before falling asleep with sweet dreams.

~the next day~

~with Kaleb, Kellyn, Ben, and Keith~

"So how was it with our assignment, Sparkles?" Keith asked. Kellyn threw a pillow at the redhead before trying to go back to sleep.

"Why are we teasing each other this early?" Ben asked.

"Oh don't worry, I can tease you too, Benny," Keith replied. "You fell asleep on your assignment, literally!" Ben blushed and looked away.

"Man, if I didn't know any better, I'd say your gay and you're trying to flirt with them, Keith," Kaleb said as he woke up rather grumpy. Keith started to laugh out loud.

"I'm straight dude!" Keith replied.

"You need a girl that can put you in your place," Ben, Kellyn, and Kaleb grumbled.

"And preferably able to keep you from talking for at least one minute," Kaleb added.

"Likes there's a girl that can do that!" Keith said with a smirk.

~with the girls~

The alarm clock went off and Rhythmi rolled over and turned it off before Karrie could get out of her box and destroy with a magic hammer she inherited recently. Rhythmi then went back to sleep and was too exhausted to make the effort of making herself get out of bed in time for class. Karrie's music alarm went off and then Rhythmi realized she was up and was listening to music that was playing from an IPod rather loudly.

"_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

_And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_What about "no" don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_It's about time that you're leavin'_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and_

_You'll be gone_

_One._

_Get your hands off my—_

_Two._

_Or I'll punch you in the—_

_Three._

_Stop your staring at my—_

_Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_," Karrie sang. Rhythmi shrugged and decided it was bearable to fall back asleep. "Hey, Rhyth, you plan on waking up anytime soon?"

"I wanted some more sleep," Rhythmi replied. Karrie shrugged.

"Wouldn't want you to become a bad student, now would we?" Karrie asked.

"Fine," Rhythmi replied. "Where's Kiwi?"

"About to blast music in the room to wake everyone up," Karrie replied like it was nothing. Rhythmi jumped out of bed and raced to find her fairy. The commotion of the chase woke Nema and Summer up as well Ashleigh and none of them were too thrilled to be woken up. Rhythmi caught Kiwi and then they got dressed while Karrie woke Kate up by putting a flame to her back.

"HEY!" Kate shouted as she jumped out of bed. "Karrie! Don't do that!"

"You sleep like a log," Karrie replied while shrugging. The students all got dressed and exited the room to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. They met a tired group of boys that consisted of Isaac, Ponte, Kaleb, Kellyn, and Ben who were accompanied by a happy Keith. They went down together and ate in tired silence before heading off to class.

Kate had to admit she wanted to show Kellyn Kiwi and Karrie and have a fairy reunion, but she had to respect Karrie's wishes, no matter how sad Kellyn looked when he mention his sister who was obviously Karrie.

Ms. April's class went by painfully as they read Twilight, but because Kellyn, Kate, and Keith wanted to read The Lord of the Rings, they refused to complain.

* * *

**Me:** I FOUND THE CURE! * everything is returned to normal and all damage caused to the studio has been repaired* As much as I love Fairy Tail, that was scary

**Kaleb:** that was actually a lot of fun

**Ashleigh:** see, there's reasons why nerds and geeks have so much fun doing what they do

**Kaleb:** did you just refer to me as a nerd?

**Ashleigh:** well, yeah...

**Keith:** I am super strong! Fear me!

**Kellyn:** *sarcastically* oh, the Pigeon is so scary

**Kate:** Kellyn's powers are awesome!

**Kellyn:** *blushes*

**Rhythmi:** aw, so adorable!

**Keith:** Sparkles is turning red!

**Kellyn:** Am not, Pigeon!

**Karrie:** Hey! Do not make me set your pants on fire!

**Keith & Kellyn:** yes ma'am

**Me:** okay *pulls out a sword* Benjamin! Say the review reminder!

**Ben:** *glares at me* It's Ben

**Keith:** hey, where did you get the sword?

**Me:** my writing powers, now thou shalt say the review reminder!

**Ben:** Readers thou shall review...


	6. Chapter 6

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** yes, we are random

**Kaleb:** See what I have to live with *gestures towards me*

**Me:** aw, you know you love me

**Kaleb:** *crosses his arms and glares*

**Me:** hey, look at Kellyn, Keith, and Kate, they survived

**Kaleb:** they survived countless authors and authoresses though...I'm an OC though

**Me:** then look at my first OC Karrie

**Karrie:** *hanging upside down from a tree* what about me?

**Kaleb:** but she's crazy too!

**Karrie:** hey, at least I'm not in denial like you are!

**Me:** then how about Hannah, or Nick or Sarah?

**Kaleb: **but they're not normal

**Me:** Neither are you. T.T how about Nathan then?

**Kaleb:** you almost burned him into a crisp!

**Me:** hey! he survived, didn't he?!

**Kaleb:** -_-" yes

**Me:** you'll survive *pats Kaleb on the shoulder* trust me

**Kaleb:** T.T *lets out a sigh* fine

**Me:** I do not anything except for my OCs! Enjoy chapter 6 of Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well!

* * *

Chapter 6

Two weeks passed when Mr. Kincaid came into Ms. April's classroom with his hair colored pink.

"I want to see everyone whose first name starts with a K as well as people whose last name starts with a K!" Mr. Kincaid shouted. He held a piece of paper that had a red K on it. "This is my only hint to who changed my hairspray cans to pink dye spray!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Who's watching your class, Mr. Kincaid?" Ms. April asked while Kate, Keith, and Kellyn looked at each other. Kate knew exactly who that handwriting belong to, though she couldn't tell the teachers or her classmates who it was.

"Isaac," Mr. Kincaid replied. "Now, Mr Knight, Miss Wilder, Mr Marten, and Mr Lion come with me." Kaleb's eyebrow twitched which displayed his annoyance. Kaleb, Kate, Keith, and Kellyn got up and walked to Mr. Kincaid.

"How about we hold the discussion here and bring your class in here in case the students are able to produce alibis for them?" Ms. April asked. Mr. Kincaid nodded and then brought his class in. "Anyone else with names starting with K?" She looked on her list before sweat dropping. "Seriously? Those students are the only ones in my class whose names start with K? What about you Mr. Kincaid?"

"Actually, no," Mr. Kincaid replied.

"Okay, Kellyn, Kaleb, Keith, and Kate are being accused of pulling a prank on Mr. Kincaid," Ms. April said. "When do you believe this prank was made?"

"It had to be made between 11 pm and 5 am," Mr. Kincaid replied.

"Wouldn't they be asleep during that time?" Ponte asked.

"I returned to the dorms at exactly 11 pm and no one was exited them until the early morning, to my knowledge," Isaac said.

"You know what? To sent an example for all of you, I am going to give all four of them Friday detention to show that playing pranks will not be tolerated!" Mr. Kincaid said before handing out four pink slips and walking out the door.

"What was the point of the hearing then?" Keith asked.

"I got a detention for something I didn't do, lovely," Kaleb said. Kate crunched up her paper in her fist as an angry aura was emitted from her.

_Karrie, you're going to pay for this one!_ Kate thought.

"He left me with two classes of students again," Ms. April said after sighing. "You're all dismissed." Most of the students exited the classroom and Ms. April left for the Staff Room. Kellyn picked up Mr. Kincaid's hint and noticed something peculiar about it, but didn't mention his observations out loud.

_The K was written by carefully using a special flame to write in smoke and ash on the paper._ Kellyn thought before stuffing it in his pocket. _Only a fire fairy or possibly an elemental fairy can do something like this._

"That was funny, seeing him with pink hair," Summer said.

"Did any of you actually do it?" Ben asked and all four of the accused shook their heads.

"But just for the detention, I'm going to start pulling pranks on Hairspray Man," Keith replied with a big smile on his face.

"Count me in for at least one," Kate said.

"And me," Kellyn added.

"Don't forget me," Kaleb said. "I want to get back at him too."

"Okay, the Four-Ks have joined forces! Look out Hairspray Man!" Keith exclaimed as he performed a fist pump. This made the group of friends start laughing.

Later that day, Kate was able to talk to Karrie in the privacy of the bedroom.

"How the heck did you manage to pull a prank on Kincaid when you were resetting the Trial of Courage and then sleeping?" Kate asked.

"I couldn't sleep and already had it planned out," Karrie replied with a frown. "I thought you would like the fact that a prank was pulled on him."

"I do, but you got me detention since you left a K on a piece of paper at the scene of crime!" Kate said.

"I meant to do that so he'll expect more pranks, that and it gave me the means to frame the redhead," Karrie replied as she put her hands behind her head.

"Why do you hate Keith so much?" Kate asked.

"I have my reasons," Karrie replied.

"Care to share some of them?" Kate asked.

"There's only one reason I'm comfortable with sharing and that is a small, insignificant one: he's an angel," Karrie replied.

"You don't seem to mind Ben," Kate said. "And I'm one of your best friends! Why can't you tell me?"

"I, I don't...it's not like I don't trust you or anything," Karrie replied. "I just, I just don't want you to worry about it or make you dislike your guardian angel. You need the extra protection and the stress will make you blow a fuse again."

"It has to do with the one and half years that have gone unaccounted for in Ashleigh's and your lives, doesn't it?" Kate asked.

"How did you? Kellyn told you his sister disappeared when she was four and half, didn't he?" Karrie asked and Kate nodded. "Yes it does have to do with it, but maybe I'll tell you about it another time, when I'm actually mentally ready to tell someone about it."

"Can you promise me one thing?" Kate asked.

"What?" Karrie asked.

"Try to put your differences behind and try to give my guardian angel a chance," Kate replied. "You're going to be seeing him a lot."

"Fine," Karrie replied. "I'll try, but no promises, okay?"

"Fine by me," Kate replied. "By the way, Keith is a prankster, just like you." Karrie crossed her arms and pretended like the information didn't interest her.

~Friday~

Kate sighed as she found herself in Mr. Kincaid's classroom with Keith, Kellyn, and Kaleb. Keith was throwing paper airplanes while Kaleb was reading a book and Kellyn was balancing a pencil on his upper lip, under his nose.

"Ahem! Mr Marten, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Kincaid asked as he turned around with a paper airplane in his pink hairdo.

"Curing my boredom?" Keith suggested.

"And Mr Lion, I didn't tell you that you could read a book in this class!" Mr. Kincaid said and Kaleb jumped and quickly marked his page and closed the book before putting it away quickly. "And Mr Knight, pay attention!" Kellyn just leaned back in his chair as he took the pencil off his upper lip. Mr. Kincaid then went on this whole long lecture about the danger of pranks and running in the hallways and every single one of the students in the classroom just tuned him out.

They finally got out of detention and Keith challenged Kellyn to a brawl, video game style. Kellyn agreed and Kate decided to follow them into the lounge to make sure they wouldn't kill each other. They played and the score was tied for the most part, until Kate and Kaleb joined in and beat them. When Summer joined in, it was clear who the master of video games was: Summer!

~one week later~

The "Four-Ks" quickly pulled two pranks on Mr. Kincaid during the week and Keith still was at it even after getting revenge. The first prank involved a simple switch-a-roo with the hair spray cans and Pokemon Attraction spray. The second involved an Ekans and two Skunkys. Mr. Kincaid screamed like a little girl each time which made all the students crack up laughing. It even made Karrie roll around in laughter and Kiwi thought it was funny, but Ashleigh and Yellow didn't really see the humor in it. Keith then set up a whoopee cushion and almost immediately was nailed by Mr. Kincaid and earned himself a detention.

"In one month we'll be holding the Outdoor Class where we'll be able to ask a real Pokemon Ranger questions," Ms. April said. "Now, next week we'll finish reading Twilight and the class will start reading The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Keith, Mr. Kincaid requested you to read the whole Twilight series, but since it doesn't fit in the curriculum, you'll be reading the series whenever you have detention." Keith's face was darkened with downcast. Kellyn snickered. "And that holds for any one who receives detention for now on."

_Crap._ was a common thought shared by Kate, Kellyn, Keith, and Kaleb.

So for the nest month they tried not to get in trouble as much as possible, but Keith failed and Kate had to convince Karrie not to cause problems by playing pranks on Mr. Kincaid and succeeded somewhat.

~with the boys~

"This is way more detailed than the movie!" Keith exclaimed as he read the first two pages of the first book of The Lord of the Rings triology. Kaleb and Kellyn were already on chapter 2 while Ben was somewhere in chapter 1.

"It's good though," Kellyn replied.

"It's extremely interesting," Kaleb replied. "The movie would be at least five hours a piece if they including every single thing in here."

"You're telling me," Ben said. "This is going to take forever to read!"

"Not necessarily," Kellyn replied.

"Hey, not everyone is as book smart as you and Grumpy, Sparkles," Keith said.

"I'm not grumpy!" Kaleb replied.

"Does the Pigeon need help reading?" Kellyn asked as he glared at the redhead.

"Nope, I can handle myself, Sparkles," Keith replied.

"If you say so, Pigeon," Kellyn replied as he went back to reading.

~with the girls~

"Stop stealing my book!" Summer exclaimed as she caught Ashleigh once again reading her Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring book.

"Let me finish this chapter, I have a page to go," Ashleigh replied as she kept on reading.

"How far along are you?" Kate asked.

"Hm, about halfway-ish?" Ashleigh replied as she closed the book. "I finished the chapter."

"Dang, you read fast!" Summer exclaimed as she retrieved her book from her fairy.

"Tomorrow's the Outdoor Class!" Rhythmi exclaimed as she ran to them from the calender in the room.

"Who's going to be the ranger?" Nema asked.

"Hehehe," Ashleigh replied.

"We know, but should we save it as a surprise?" Kiwi asked as she looked at her big sister.

"Who's coming?" Karrie asked as she blinked in confusion.

"Erica's coming tomorrow!" Ashleigh exclaimed. Erica is one of Ashleigh's best friends and is an earth fairy that has some healing powers. Put Ashleigh and her together and you a pretty good medic duo...to a point, but Yellow surpasses all.

"That means," Karrie started to say but had to stop and think for a moment. "What's-his-name is the ranger."

"You'll recognize him if and when you see him," Kiwi replied.

"Okay," Karrie replied. Summer, Rhythmi, and Kate then read a chapter or two of their books before chatting about Outdoor class and, of course, boys.

* * *

**Keith:** you done arguing with her, Grumpy?

**Kaleb:** I'M NOT GRUMPY!

**Kellyn:** -_-" no, but you haven't exactly been acting too cheerful

**Kaleb:** *sighs* but all you and Keith do is argue...it's annoying...

**Ashleigh:** hmm...group hug?

**Me:** I don't think that's the best idea, but go ahead and hug Kaleb if you want

**Ashleigh:** um, okay?

**Kaleb:** wait, what?

**Ashleigh:** *hugs Kaleb in a way that could be considered a glomp* =D

**Kaleb:** *turns bright red* WHAAA? What are you doing?

**Ashleigh: ** you looked down so I decided to give you a hug to cheer you up *releases him from the hug while pink blush tints her cheeks*

**Keith:** Aw...Grumpy's got a girlfriend!

**Kaleb:** She's not my girlfriend and stop calling me grumpy!

**Ashleigh:** What? We're not dating! Just friends! *turns bright red*

**Kate:** I knew she liked him!

**Summer:** What do you mean?

**Ben:** do I want to know?

**Nema:** HUGGIES! *glomps Kellyn, Kate, Karrie, Summer, and Ashleigh* GROUP HUG! *somehow manages to hug me, Keith, Kaleb, and Ben*

**Me:** I'm squished!

**Kaleb:** Can't breathe!

**Karrie:** *fainted*

**Keith:** hey, is it just me or did the firebug faint?

**Karrie:** *regains consciousness* I'm not a bug! *faints from being suffocated again from being in the middle of the group hug*

**Me:** Stop torturing the poor skiddish anti-social fairy! *group hug ends and both Kellyn and Keith go to catch Karrie* That's better *Karrie regains consciousness and burns Keith's hand*

**Keith:** Hey! I was trying to help you!

**Karrie:** sorry...it's kind of an automatic thing...

**Me:** Nema, you can say the review reminder...though I wonder, am I the only one who can amuse themselves by having the ultimate thumb war with themselves under the table and end up with a draw when its time to stop and pay attention?

**Kellyn:** O.O you know what? I'm not going to question you anymore

**Ashleigh:** it's fun!

**Kaleb:** I do that during Kinaid's detention whenever I can't read a book. It's actually quite entertaining

**Me:** *hugs Kaleb* YAY! we have something else in common!

**Kaleb:** yes...we do...

**Nema:** Readers, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** *comes in while riding a Chocobo* Hey there everyone!

**Kate:** where have you been?

**Kellyn:** what's the giant bird for?

**Ashleigh & Kaleb:** A CHOCOBO! I want one!

**Me:** Just went to corral with Random Human to race each other while riding Chocobos for a half hour or so, and I lost each time...

**Summer:** *walks in* HOLY CRAP! A CHOCOBO!

**Keith:** what game is that from again?

**Karrie:** *shrugs*

**Ashleigh, Kaleb, Summer, & Me:** only from one of the best series of games ever made!

**Kellyn:** huh? But I don't recall seeing those in any of my video games...

**Me:** shame on you Kel!

**Ashleigh:** Final Fantasy of course!

**Kaleb:** *nods*

**Summer:** it's awesome

**Kellyn:** hm, I'll have to play it sometime...

**Me:** yes you do

**Ben:** *walks in* awesome Chocobo Ash

**Me:** thank you =D

**Kate:** you were riding Chocobos with Random Human because?

**Me:** we both discovered we share a love and favoritism of Chocobos

**Kate:** Chocobos are rather cute

**Me:** I'd ride these over horses any day and I'm not a fan of most birds!

**Kellyn:** okay, pokelover0ash only owns her OCs, nothing else.

**Karrie:** and so we begin a new chapter of the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

~at three o'clock in the morning~

"Time for your morning stroll for the week," Karrie whispered as she woke Kate up by using a flame that wouldn't hurt her friend. "You should really be doing this every day."

"I've been trying," Kate replied as she got up. Kate got changed and noticed that Summer had already gone off on her daily walk. Kate goes on stroll every other day if she can, but regularly does at least one weekly. She sneaked out the window and climbed down a vine. Karrie was in her pocket being squished from Kate's movements, but she made no complaints.

Kate was rather surprised that her guardian angel hasn't discovered that she goes on morning strolls practically by herself.

~Kate's P.O.V.~

I released some of my energy into the vines to make them stronger before going on my walk. For the past couple of walks, I've felt like I was being watched and followed. It's creepy, though I do have a little friend in my pocket who kick practically anyone's butt if she's mad enough.

When I walked towards the west side of the school yard by the forest, I released some pent up energy as fire. My powers have gradually become stronger and more diverse as I got older. Isaac has been examining our DNA for a few years and he was actually the three fairies' extra eyes and brain when they came to rescue us seven years ago. I was almost done, I just have to release some electricity and I should be good.

A branch snapped as I released some electricity and I turned around with my heart racing. Was I seen?

"W-Who's there?" I asked as I prepared an electric attack.

"Relax, it's me," replied a familiar voice. The person stepped in the light and I saw the red hair shine in the light. It was Keith. I let out my breath and discharged the electricity into the air.

"Keith," I said.

"Normally I can follow you without stepping on a branch," Keith replied. "How the heck Sparkles can watch you and not slip up is beyond me."

"K-Kellyn follows me too?" I asked. "Wait, why are my guardians following me like they're stalkers or something?"

"Yeah, he's been doing it longer than I have," Keith replied. "We're just trying to watch out for you while you do your own thing."

"Where's Kellyn then?" I asked.

"Yo! Sparkles! You can come out, wherever you are," Keith said rather loudly.

"You're obnoxiously loud, Pigeon," Kellyn said and then I looked towards the source of the voice which was a thick, tall oak tree.

"He's a tree?" I asked. Keith tried to hold back his laughter and was failing epically at it.

"No, look down," Kellyn replied and I did as I was told. There was tiny fairy Kellyn. I must surpress the urge to squeal. I knelt down and then started to squeeze his cheeks. Though he was probably annoyed, he didn't do anything to stop me.

"You're the cutest stalker ever," I said before giggling.

"I'm not a stalker and that hurts!" Kellyn replied. I let go and he started to rub his cheeks.

"So do you know if Nema's been out with Summer on her strolls?" Keith asked after he finished laughing.

"Yeah, and it's been mentioned to me that Ben comes with her too," I replied. Ashleigh mentioned it to me, but I can't tell Keith or Kellyn about Ashleigh. Keith nodded and I picked Kellyn up and held him close to me since it was getting cold out. He almost immediately rose his body temperature like Karrie does for me during the winter. "I'm done with my routine." Keith nodded. We walked silently to the vines and Kellyn, in his human form, along with Keith assisted me up part of the vines. "See you later, boys." I went into my room where Nema and Summer were passed out on one of the beds. I shut the window and took Karrie out of my pocket. "Okay Kare, we have about two hours to sleep." Karrie nodded and I quickly fell asleep on my bed.

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

Why does being called cute by Kate make my heart beat quickly and butterflies to enter my stomach?

I walked with Keith to the window that is our entrance and exit to our room. I transformed so I'd have wings and Keith turned into his true self with the white wings and all. We flew into our room and quickly changed back to our human forms. Ben was passed out on his bed and Kaleb was still fast asleep. We both went to our respective beds.

"You like her, don't you?" Keith asked.

"She's a friend and," I started to answer but Keith started to finished my sentence with me.

"And she's our assignment," Keith finished. "I know." This is the most we have talked without hurling insults at each other. "What is the punishment for fairies if they fall in love with a human?"

"We're supposed to be shunned by other fairies and banned from our villages," I replied. "But we don't always follow the rules, if you haven't noticed. Feelings, friendship, morals, and family come before duty and rules for us fairies. I forget what the punishment is for fairies falling in love with an angel, but that's probably because that has never happened before."

"Fairies are lucky in that area then," Keith said. "Angels have either their wings clipped or their existence is erased."

"That's a little harsh, then again, angels have always put duty and rules first and hearts last," I replied.

"I kind of wish that Benny was a fairy since I think he may be developing feelings for Summer and he's like a brother to me," Keith said and I nodded.

"By the way, why do you call Kaleb 'Grumpy' anyways?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I dunno, I needed a nickname to call him and it popped up," Keith replied. "But I think I might call him Sunshine just to get him mad." I snickered.

"Yeah, that would do it," I replied. We gave each other a knuckle bump and smiled. I think I can consider Pigeon a best friend now.

~later in the morning~

~Kaleb's P.O.V.~

I woke up and yawned as I sat up in my bed. I stretched and turned to get out of bed.

"Good morning Sunshine," I heard Keith say. I snapped my eyes open. Though this nickname is better than being called grumpy, seriously?! Sunshine?!

"Keith," I replied in angry, low, warning tone. Kellyn was cracking up laughing while Keith was smiling that big idiotic grin of his. Wait, when were those to on such good terms with each other.

"We have Outdoor Class today, Sunshine, better get moving," Keith said and Ben woke up while wondering what in the world was going on. I got changed and so did Ben. We exited the dorms with Isaac and Ponte and, hopefully, I won't murder Keith today.

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Ack! We're going to be late!" Kate exclaimed as she ran down the stairs with Summer, Rhythmi, and Nema. They bumped into Kellyn, Keith, Kaleb, Ben, Isaac, and Ponte who were with Ms. April and the rest of the classes which meant Mr. Kincaid was there. Hopefully he won't give his hallway lecture. The girls got away without a lecture and they headed to Ascension Square all together.

"I have tons of questions to ask the ranger!" Keith exclaimed.

"Too bad you can only ask one of them, Pigeon," Kellyn replied. They got to the Pledge Stone and standing there was an Area Ranger who graduated from the school two years ago.

"It's Justin!" Summer and Kate exclaimed. The two girls ran up to the teenager and Kate hugged him.

"Hey Katie," Justin replied as he ruffled Kate's hair.

"So, what do you think their relationship is Sparkles?" Keith asked as he rested his elbow on Kellyn's shoulder which looked really awkward since Kellyn is taller than Keith.

"Not harmful," Kellyn replied quietly.

"Hey, Rhythmi, Isaac, Ponte! You remember Justin, right?" Kate asked.

"Yes, it's been awhile," Rhythmi replied and Isaac nodded with Ponte.

"Hey, Kellyn, Keith, Nema, Ben!" Kate shouted. "I want you to meet my big brother Justin!" Keith and Kellyn were shocked, though Kellyn was a bit relieved for reasons he didn't know. They all walked over and Kate introduced each one of her new friends to her brother. "So, when are you becoming a Top Ranger?"

"I'm not sure, but the rank isn't what matters, you said that yourself, remember?" Justin said. Kate nodded.

"You're right," Kate replied. "You know I was just teasing you about the Top Ranger thing just now, right?" Justin nodded.

"Okay, everyone settle down and take a seat around Justin in a circle," Ms. April said. Mr. Lamont was present for the class as well.

"Justin Wilder is an excellent role model for every one of you," Mr. Lamont said. "He was an A student and rarely got in trouble." Justin blushed from embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm glad they didn't send Crawford this time," Mr. Kincaid said.

"His afro scares me," Ms. April replied.

"Ahem," Justin said. "I suppose we should start the famous 'Questions & Answers Session of Terror'?"

"Oh yes, but there are a few things you need to say, or teach," Mr. Lamont replied. Justin sweat dropped.

"I forgot about that," Justin replied. He turned to the students and a Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder. "This is Sparky, my Partner Pokemon. You can have one Partner Pokemon accompany you at a time." Suddenly, three Pokemon came out of hiding which were Squirtle, Treecko, and Combee. "You can also have Friend Pokemon. The number of Friend Pokemon you can have with you depends on your rank. Friend Pokemon can help you with captures or with performing Target Clears. They go away after they help you though. Now, for the Question and Answer Session of Terror."

"Raise your hands if you have any questions for Justin," Ms. April said. A bunch of hands went up.

"Um, you, the girl with long black hair," Justin said.

"Is it true that in the Ranger Base you have to sleep in the same room as the opposite gender?" the girl asked.

"Ah, good question," Justin replied. "It depends on the gender of the Ranger you're partnered up with and the room arrangement available for you in the base you're stationed in. Operators and Mechanics either share a room with those of the same position as them or have their own room. Next question, the boy with the cool round glasses."

"What is the hardest Pokemon to catch?" the boy asked.

"It depends on who you ask," Justin replied. "Solana once told me that big Pokemon like Steelix are the hardest to catch while Lunick say Psychic types are the hardest since they can move instantly when you're trying to catch them. Crawford and I both find that Ghost types are pretty tricky when it comes to catching them."

"Okay," the boy replied.

"Next question," Justin said.

"Is being a Ranger fun?" a girl asked.

"You bet!" Justin replied.

"What made you want to become a Ranger?" A boy asked.

"I wanted to help people and Pokemon and when I first met some Rangers, I knew that being a Ranger was just what I wanted to be." Justin replied.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" a girl asked. Justin's face became painted red.

"N-No," Justin replied. "Next question!"

"Have you done anything embarrassing?" a boy asked.

"I've done lots of embarrassing things," Justin replied. "A lot of them had to do with some meddling on my baby sister's part."

"Aw, you don't give yourself enough credit bro!" Kate replied. "Remember that time when you chased after me with only your boxers on in the middle of winter in the middle of the streets of Virdian City?" Justin turned red while the class laughed. "Or the time you try to catch a girl with a pokeball in Johto because she was dressed up as a Pikachu?"

"And what about the time you mistaken a Jigglypuff for a ball and tried to use it to play soccer with it?" Justin asked and Kate turned red.

"Ahem, enough personal questions," Mr. Lamont said and Justin nodded.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me!" Rhythmi said.

"Yes, Rhyth?" Justin asked.

"Do you think I'll become an Operator?" Rhythmi asked.

"What am I? A fortune teller?" Justin asked.

"I think you've mistaken him for someone else, he's a Ranger, not a fortune teller," Keith said.

"Well?" Rhythmi asked after punching Keith in the leg.

"Um, I'm sure you'll become a great Operator!" Justin replied and then Ms. April coughed. "But remember to keep up on your studies!"

"Oh, a real Ranger told me I'll become a great Operator!" Rhythmi exclaimed, making her friends sweat drop.

"Hey, what about me?" Keith asked. "Do you think I'll become a great ranger?"

"Now, aren't you confusing me/him as a fortune teller too?" Kellyn, Kate, and Justin asked.

"Oops," Keith replied. "Could you tell me your opinion anyways?" Justin nodded.

"I think you'll become a great ranger, you have great spirit and determination, but something tells me you need to make sure you think before you act a little more often and that rashness might cause a few problems later on," Justin replied. "You remind me a bit of Crawford and Lunick."

"Hey Justin, are there any signs of their being another organization causing problems like the Go-Go Squad did four years ago?" Ben asked.

"There will always be bad guys around and we Rangers have been trying our hardest to put a stop to any crime we find," Justin replied.

"Okay, I think that should be enough for now," Ms. April said. "Justin will be here all day unless he gets called off for a mission." Most of the class left with Ms. April, Mr. Kincaid, and Mr. Lamont. Kate, Summer, Kellyn, Keith, Rhythmi, Kaleb, Nema, Isaac, Ben, and Ponte stayed behind.

"So, do I have to worry about one of your new friends being your boyfriend, Katie?" Justin asked. Kate turned red and Rhythmi started to laugh with Summer. Keith was snickering, Kellyn didn't know how to react, Kaleb was shaking his head, Ben was confused along with Nema, Isaac was trying to figure out what motive Justin had for asking that question, and Ponte was smiling.

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Kate replied.

"Okay, okay," Justin replied as he rubbed the top of his sister's head. "I believe you."

~with the fairies~

Karrie, Ashleigh, Kiwi, Laurie, and Todd were hanging out by the backside of Janice's house when a fairy started to fly over who was dressed in a pink sweatshirt and black pants. Ashleigh noticed the newcomer first and flew as fast she could to the fairy.

"Erica! Erica! Erica! Erica's here!" Ashleigh exclaimed before finally being able to hug her.

"Oof! Hey Ashleigh, missed you too," the fairy replied. This fairy is Erica, an earth fairy who is about a year older than Ashleigh and is one of the water fairy's best friends.

"I finally remembered the dude's name!" Karrie suddenly exclaimed. "It's Justin!" Kiwi sweat dropped along with Laurie and Todd.

"How have you been?" Ashleigh asked.

"Good," Erica replied. "It's been a little busy lately and I think Justin's going to be getting his promotion letter soon. Crime rates keep going up lately and he keeps on getting injured."

"You liiiiike him," Kiwi said and Erica blushed.

"Well, um," Erica replied. "Yeah, I do." The fairies were shocked that she actually admitted that she liked a human. Luckily, the fairy community by the school is more of a renegade group of fairies from all over the globe that are viewed as a group of misfits. "What?"

"I'm just surprised that you admitted it," Kiwi and Ashleigh replied.

"I thought you were going to deny it," Karrie replied.

"I have trouble lying and you know it," Erica said and Ashleigh nodded.

"She's right," Ashleigh replied.

"So, is there anything I missed?" Erica asked.

"We have a total of three angels on the premise," Karrie replied.

"And two new fairies who are assigned to be Kate and Summer's guardians by the higher ups," Ashleigh added.

"One of them is my brother!" Kiwi added.

"Mr. Lamont's an angel, Keith, the redhead, is an angel, and the boy with the gravity defying brown hair is Ben and he is an angel," Laurie explained. "Nema's Summer's guardian fairy and is a mechanic fairy while Kellyn, the guy with the Buizel hair, is Kate's guardian fairy and he's an elemental." Erica nodded.

"Cool," Erica replied.

"Now, do you want the latest gossip?" Kiwi asked and Karrie whacked herself in the forehead while Ashleigh and Erica sweat dropped.

"I thought I told you that not everyone wants to hear gossip," Karrie replied.

"But sometimes it helps," Kiwi replied. Karrie just shrugged in response.

"I don't really want to hear gossip unless it concerns me," Erica replied.

"Fine," Kiwi replied.

"When are you leaving Erica?" Ashleigh asked.

"After lunch," Erica replied.

"Why don't you girls, and guy, catch up inside where you have more seats?" Yellow asked as she finished sweeping a doorstep. "You can have drinks and food in there too."

"Thank you, Yellow," the fairies replied before taking her advice.

* * *

**Me:** *is riding an armored Chocobo with a sword in my hand* onward to story justice!

**Kellyn:** what?

**Me:** apparently someone called a great story bad when it's really great

**Kellyn:** did you think first before you put armor on the Chocobo and got that sword?

**Me:** no...you're right...There's nothing I can do. *uses the depression corner personally for the first time ever*

**Keith:** well, that's a first.

**Kaleb:** why don't you play one of your Final Fantasy games?

**Me:** I'm stuck in every single one of them that I own. FF Tatics I got stuck on the third or fourth crystal and kept restarting after that, FF III I'm stuck because I weak and also need to find a way to fly over mountains...FF X I'm stuck getting a crown that requires beating a Chocobo in a race in a temple...and FF X-2 I'm stuck because things are too powerful and I need to restart and try to get back to the point I got stuck at...

**Kaleb:** oh...

**Ashleigh:** what about Pokemon?

**Me:** there's nothing to do but train!

**Kate:** hold on, I know what will fix her mood almost instantly *puts on "Just The Way I Am" by Skye Sweetnam*

**Me:** I love this song! =D *gets out of the depression corner*

**Kellyn:** why did I get my cheeks pinched?

**Kate & Me:** because you're too darn cute in your fairy form!

**Erica:** Okay, now we have our authoress back to normal, we have to say the review reminder

**Me:** already?

**Keith:** well...what else is there to talk about?

**Me:** well, there's plenty of things to talk about, but let's not go there

**Summer:** Laurie actually made an appearance for the first time since chapter 1 and Todd finally made an appearance!

**Laurie:** I'm not complaining

**Todd:** they never said you were

**Ben:** and Yellow made an appearance once again

**Me:** well, Yellow is awesome and makes a great fairy

**Kate:** review reminder~

**Me:** oh, right, Justin can do it!

**Justin:** *sighs* Fine, Readers please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** I found a picture of chibi Keith taking snooze, it was so adorable

**Kellyn:** how's your art going anyways?

**Me:** *spits out juice* let's not talk about that, shall we? ^.^"

**Kellyn:** O.o okay?

**Me:** now, back to chapter 8 planning...

**Kaleb:** you don't have a plan

**Me:** I have two dots in my brain I have to connect for the chapter's plot...

**Kate: **don't think too much about it, you'll get a headache

**Me:** too late...

**Kate:** *face palms herself*

**Keith:** *sleeping*

**Ashleigh: ** pokelover0ash does own anything except for her OCs.

* * *

Chapter 8

The day went by quickly and soon it was time for Justin and Erica to leave. Kate did manage to talk to her brother about what the new kids really were and he seemed okay with it. A month went by and it was time for the One-Day Internships. Kate, Kellyn, Keith, Kaleb, Summer, and Ben were assigned to go to Vientown while Rhythmi was assigned to go to the Ranger Union and Isaac, Ponte, and Nema were assigned to go to Altru Inc.

Quite honestly, Kate thought that the group size going to Vientown was a bit too large for her tastes, but she went along with it. How Kellyn, Keith, Ben, and Kaleb haven't found out about Ashleigh, Karrie, Kiwi, Laurie, and Todd yet was beyond anyone's comprehension.

"I don't like hiding so much," Karrie said as she watched Kate get ready for the One-Day Internship.

"But until they stumble across you somehow, you have to," Kate replied. "You protect me and I protect you, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Karrie replied.

"You coming?" Kate asked as she held up her fairy bubble key chain that shrinks a fairy even more to be more travel sized with an added bonus of keeping them hidden. Karrie flew in and Kate hooked the key chain to her pants over by where you slide a belt through on the pants. Kate then joined her friends in the lounge before heading downstairs to get dismissed by Ms. April.

"So it looks like we're put together once again," Keith said as he put his hands behind his head as they walked out of the school building.

"It's a rather large group, don't you think?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," Kaleb replied. "Who's the smart one to organize this group?"

"Um, Mr. Lamont," Ben replied. "Mr. Kincaid was against the idea of having so many troublemakers going to where the 'troublesome' Crawford is, but Barlow approved and so did Ms. April..." The large group walked off school property with Rhythmi and Nema. They then saw Little Tim being chased by a Bidoof which made Keith laugh which caused him to whacked in the head by Rhythmi, then Kate, then Kaleb, then Summer, and then finally Kellyn. Kate quickly captured the Bidoof and saved Little Tim before going on their way without a teacher walk to them like as if she was stalking them or something... (**A/N:** am I the only one who got creeped out a little when Ms. April walks over and tells you that you did a good job and then leaves?)

"Are you ready?" Keith shouted.

"No duh!" Kate replied.

"Let's go!" Keith shouted as he ran off ahead of him. He then ran right into a little blonde girl and knock her down, by accident. The girl started to cry and the group ran over with Kellyn running faster so that he got there first.

"Nice job, Pigeon," Kellyn said before kneeling down before the girl and helping her get up.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked. "Are you hurt?" The girl kept on crying until Kellyn wiped her tears off of the girl's face and she started to stop.

"Did the redhead scare you?" Kellyn asked and the girl nodded. Kellyn pulled Keith down to the girl's level after Keith had just dusted himself off. "He's just a hothead."

"And an idiot," Summer added as she shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry," Keith said and then Kellyn pinched his cheeks.

"See, he's not scary at all," Kellyn said and the girl smiled.

"Sparkles, let go of my cheeks! It hurts!" Keith replied. Kellyn let go and before Keith could claim revenge, the little girl giggled and then pinched his cheeks.

"Red-kun is funny," the girl said.

"Huh?" Keith asked. The girl then hugged Kellyn.

"Thank you Buizel-kun," the girl said. Kellyn blushed from embarrassment while his friends either giggled or snickered, depending on their gender. The girl had Kellyn sit down so she could sit on his lap.

"Aw, so adorable," Kate said and Kellyn blushed as he refused to make eye contact with any of his friends.

"Now that I think of it, you're Melody, Isaac's sister," Rhythmi said after getting over the fact that the girl was so adorable and Kellyn was so cute when he showed how great he was with little kids. The little blone nodded.

"You must be Rhythmi, big brother writes a lot about you," the girl replied. Rhythmi blushed and Keith, Kate, and Summer smirked. "So, the girl with pigtails is Kate and the other brown haired girl is Summer." Melody then looked at Kaleb. "And you help deliver letters every so often, Kalli!"

"It's Kaleb," Kaleb replied while he turned bright red while everyone else either laughed or snickered.

"I'm Nema, Melody," Nema said as she reached her hand out for Melody to shake it. Melody shook her hand before looking at Ben.

"And I'm Ben," Ben said.

"Benny!" Melody replied to acknowledge him.

"And I'm Keith and Buizel Boy is Kellyn, but I call him Sparkles," Keith said.

"No, you're Red-kun!" Melody replied. "And he's Buizel-kun!" Melody hugged Kellyn and once again he was blushing from embarrassment.

"Melody!" Isaac exclaimed as he ran over with Ponte. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you," Melody replied.

"Why are you sitting on Kellyn?" Ponte asked.

"I like Buizel-kun, he's nice to me," Melody replied. "Red-kun is silly though."

"Thank you Kellyn, everyone, for looking after her when you found her," Isaac said. "Come on Melody, I'm going to Pueltown for my internship so we can walk home together."

"Okay, big brother," Melody replied as she got off of Kellyn. She then went with Isaac hand-in-hand towards Pueltown with Ponte, Nema, and Rhythmi. Keith and Kellyn got up.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids," Kate said.

"Huh?" Kellyn asked before blushing again from embarrassment. "Well, I do have two little sisters, so I guess its from experience." Kellyn smiled while scratching the back of his head.

"Kalli," Summer said as she tried not to laugh and Kaleb turned red.

"Shut up!" Kaleb replied. "We're going to be late anyways." The group then ran to the ranger base in Vientown.

"Hello?" Summer asked.

"Anybody here?" Ben asked since nobody answered Summer.

"Holly?" Kate asked. "Are you here?"

"Oh, Kate!" a woman with beautiful curly long purple hair and blue eyes said as she popped up from behind the counter. "I'm sorry, I just dropped a pen and had to pick it up."

"So, is everyone else over at Breeze Hill?" Kate asked.

"Yep!" Holly replied. "I'm the operator here, by the way. I know Summer and Kaleb, but who are the new faces?"

"I'm the amazing Keith," Keith said.

"And what an ego you have," Kellyn replied while sweat dropping. "I'm Kellyn."

"And I'm Ben!" Ben said. Holly nodded and then took out a large basket.

"The others are on an important mission and need this, so can you deliver this for them?" Holly said. "It's very important that you do not tip it, swing it, or drop it." Holly then handed it to Kellyn. "I'm trusting all six of you to deliver this to them at Breeze Hill safely." They all nodded and left the base. They headed to Breeze Hill and stopped when an old man talked to them about Partner Pokemon. They passed by with ease and they got to Breeze Hill where Crawford, Barlow, Luana, Elaine, and Justin were waiting.

"Katie! You made it!" Justin said.

"Pika!" Sparky, his Pikachu, said as he waved his paw at Kate.

"Hey Justie, hi Sparky!" Kate replied.

"Hey Squirt!" Crawford exclaimed.

"Hey Afro Man!" Kate replied.

"She knows Crawford?" Ben asked quietly in his shocked state.

"She knows all of them," Keith said as he was also in shock.

"Okay! Do you have the package?" Barlow asked with a smile on his face. Kellyn handed him the basket and it turned out to be a picnic meal which surprised everyone except for Kate and Kellyn. Kate knew what it was ahead of time while Kellyn figured it out himself on the way to their destination. "Now for introductions! I'm Barlow, the Base Leader, and this is my partner, Maku." The Makuhita next to him cheered.

"I'm Crawford, and my partner is Buddy, the Budew!" Crawford and the Budew next to him smiled.

"I'm Luana, and my partner is Princess, the Buneary," Luana said and her Buneary waved.

"I'm Justin, and you know Sparky," Justin said with a smile as he pointed at his Pikachu who was about to grab a Oran berry.

"And I'm Elaine, the mechanic here," Elaine said.

"Now, who are you or do we have to have Justin recite your names and Crawford give you all nicknames?" Barlow asked.

"Kate," Kate replied.

"I'm Summer," Summer replied.

"My name's Kellyn," Kellyn replied.

"I'm Ben, nice to meet you all," Ben replied.

"The name's Kaleb," Kaleb replied.

"And I'm Keith," Keith replied.

"Now we can eat!" Barlow said and they started to eat lunch.

"Hey Simba, pass me the biscuits," Crawford said.

"Who?" Keith, Ben, Kellyn, and Kaleb asked.

"The one with the red hair, don't make me call you Ginger," Crawford replied. Keith sighed and passed Crawford some biscuits.

"As if we needed another person like Keith," Summer said.

"You get used to it after a while," Justin replied while sweat dropping.

"What's your nickname?" Keith asked.

"He's Nemo!" Crawford replied with a huge smile on his face. "And Barlow's Macho Man!" Keith started to laugh and so did the others. Hey, Justin being called Nemo's funny!

"And Elaine?" Kate asked.

"Monkey!" Crawford replied.

"Luana?" Kate asked.

"Muffins!" Crawford replied.

"Holly?" Kate asked.

"The Duchess!" Crawford replied.

"How about Summer?" Kate asked.

"Hey! I don't want a nickname!" Summer shouted.

"Hmm...Cookie!" Crawford replied.

"Well, it could have been worse," Summer said as she sweat dropped.

"Hm, how about Kaleb?" Kate asked.

"Oh no, I'm not getting another nickname!" Kaleb replied.

"Hmm...weren't you the guy who was swinging vines in the forest two weeks ago with letters for Melody?" Crawford asked and Kaleb nodded. "Then you're Tarzan." Kaleb let out a sigh. At least this nickname wasn't as embarrassing as Kallie and Sunshine.

"Now, what about Kellyn?" Kate asked.

"Mm?" Kellyn asked as he was chewing his sandwich.

"I'm stuck between Kelly and Woody," Crawford replied. "And a lot of others. How about Woody?"

"Whatever," Kellyn replied.

"Now, Ben," Kate said.

"I don't want a nickname!" Ben shouted as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Okay, Princess," Crawford replied. Ben turned red from embarrassment.

"HEY! MY GIRLFRIEND'S BEING ATTACKED BY POKEMON!" A man yelled as he ran up to the group. "You gotta help me dudes!"

"Alright, Rangers, you know what to do! Students, come with me!" Barlow said and they all followed Barlow to the beach where a woman was surrounded by three Shellos, a Buizel, a Starly, a Pachirisu, a Totodile, and a Munchlax. There was a Riolu with an injured arm attacking to protect itself who tried to attack the group. Kellyn and Keith pushed Kate out of the way of an Aura Sphere and Kaleb blocked the attack by whacking it to the ground with his arm. "Okay, Luana, Crawford, Justin, you three get the Shellos. Students get the other Pokemon surrounding the lady and I'll get the-" Kaleb had already started to run after the Riolu. "Hey kid! That one's dangerous!"

"I call Totodile!" Summer shouted.

"I'll get Starly!" Ben said.

"Leave Buizel to me!" Keith said.

"I call Pachirisu!" Kate said.

"So I guess that leaves Munchlax for me!" Kellyn said and they all took off to capture the Pokemon. They all captured their Pokemon with skill and they looked over at Kaleb who had managed to tame the Riolu and was bandaging its arm. As the lady left with her boyfriend, Barlow was about to announce it a Mission Clear when what looked like an anchor-arrow shot out at them from a black ship.

"Kate!" Kellyn and Keith shouted as they pushed Kate away. Ben had pulled Summer behind him.

"Not those pirates again!" Justin shouted. Large arrows attached to long ropes shot out and the guardians had a fun time helping Summer, Kate, and Kaleb dodge. Kate barely dodged the last one and her key chain got caught.

~Karrie's P.O.V.~

I hate being stuck in this bubble! I would have burned the rope by now! That's it! That ship's blowing up!

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Kate, are you okay?" Kellyn and Keith asked.

"I'm stuck!" Kate replied with panic evident in her voice. An arrow that was opening up into a net was coming towards Kate.

"Take the key chain off!" Keith exclaimed.

"I can't!" Kate replied. "I can't lose it!" Kellyn ran over to burn the ropes to free the rope or untangle the key chain, whichever turned out to take up less time. Kellyn saw her pinkish red bubble key chain glow red and his eyes widened. There was suddenly a blinding light and when the light was gone, the net was burned on the ground, the ropes were burned, Kate was free, and the pirate ship seemed to have an explosion as it was set ablaze.

"W-What just happened?" Kate asked as she sat on the ground in a state of shock.

'_T-That was fairy power!_' Kellyn thought as he looked at Kate with wide eyes.

"D-Did Kate do that?" Keith asked and both Kate and Kellyn shook their heads.

"Um, well, Mission Clear?" Barlow said as he was a bit shaken up after seeing the pirate ship suddenly ablaze. They walked back to the Ranger Base and Holly helped tend to any injuries that had occurred. The Pokemon the students captured did not want to leave the students so they had Partner Pokemon to look forward to seeing when they became Rangers.

"Sorry that it turned out to be more than a picnic," Justin said.

"It was cool though," Kate and Summer replied.

"Yes, because that last experience totally didn't almost give me a heart attack," Keith and Kellyn commented as they rolled their eyes.

"Kaleb, you need to learn to listen to all of the instructions first before running off next time, that Riolu could have seriously injured you," Barlow said.

"I'm sorry, sir," Kaleb replied.

"But you guys were awesome handling yourselves on the beach!" Luana said.

"Maybe next time we meet, we'll get to do something fun on the beach!" Crawford said.

"Oh, and please don't tell anyone about the pirates," Justin said. "It might cause a lot of panic." The students all nodded.

"Alright, it's time for you kids to go back to school," Holly said. "Man, I wish they gave us more than one day with students." Everyone smiled and said their goodbyes. The students left and arrived at the school rather quickly. They were greeted by their other friends at the front gate and they exchange parts of stories of their One-Day Internships. They all started to laugh when Rhythmi told them that Professor Hastings kept calling her Misery. The day ended as a good day and they all went to bed after eating supper.

Kate stayed up with Karrie since she wanted answers about what happened earlier.

"W-What exactly happened with that blinding light?" Kate asked.

"Oh that?" Karrie asked. "That was all me. I was getting ticked about the attack and not being able to openly do something about it."

"T-Thank you for saving me and everyone else then," Kate replied. "So any ideas about the pirates?"

"Could be after you and Summer or after fairies or after something else that is in Almia," Karrie replied. "Kiwi, Isaac, and Laurie might be able to help find more answers, unless you want to get a hold of Hannah, Silver, Green, or Blue." Kate sweat dropped as she knew that it would be hard to get a hold of the best fairy hackers that might be better than the best human hackers.

"Why don't we save those four for last resort?" Kate asked.

"Alright, if you say so," Karrie replied.

"Do you think Kellyn realizes that I have a fire fairy?" Kate asked.

"I'll assume he's been picking up the signs and, after what I did earlier today, he's probably putting pieces together and connecting the dots right now in his head," Karrie replied. "He'll keep it to himself though." Kate nodded. "You like him, don't you?" Kate turned red.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kate asked and Karrie grinned.

"So I'm right, you like my brother," Karrie replied.

"Don't make me get Teah and her many dresses," Kate said and Karrie cowered in fear.

"No! Not Teah!" Karrie replied as she went to hide underneath Kate's pillow. Kate laughed and then put Karrie in her own bed before passing out on her own bed.

* * *

**Me:** oh yeah! This chapter turned out completely different from what I set out to do! And it's much more awesome!

**Ashleigh:** yay!

**Ben:** I don't like Crawford's nickname for me

**Keith:** next time don't plead with tears in your eyes

**Kellyn:** our encounter with Melody was embarrassing

**Kate:** it was so cute though!

**Summer:** what's with the pirate ship?

**Me:** well, it was an idea a thought of and it fit with the story line and what Justin said about crime rates increasing, the rest of it will be revealed...eventually ^.^"

**Karrie:** *stretches* that bubble does not give a girl much leg room

**Kaleb:** I caught a Riolu =D

**Me:** and you got in trouble with Barlow

**Justin:** Well, Readers, we enjoy hearing from you and reviews are most welcome!

**Kiwi:** we love reviews!

**Me:** but I love them the most!


	9. Chapter 9

Angels And Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** ^.^ I'm glad people love this story!

**Crawford:** I'm happy that people love my nicknames for people

**Melody:** Poofball Head

**Kate:** she's so adorable

**Kellyn, Keith, Kaleb, and Ben:** *start laughing*

**Karrie:** I hate that bubble!

**Ashleigh:** calm down Karrie, please

**Kiwi:** Relax, sis

**Melody:** Kalli and Miss Ashie look cute together

**Ashleigh & Kaleb:** *turn bright red*

**Summer:** is a little girl allowed to say that?

**Me:** why not?

**Melody:** Poofball Head! Say the thingy!

**Crawford:** what?

**Me:** Crawford, you heard the little girl

**Crawford:** pokelover0ash does not own anything except for her OCs and I suppose she owns her ideas, but let's not go into that complicated business

**Me:** you didn't have to say that much, but okay

**Melody:** good job Poofball Head!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Sorry, pirate ship is a little to vague to tell you who attacked you," Kiwi told Kate and Karrie one night. "Maybe Hannah knows." Karrie and Kate nodded and then the next day Karrie sent word for Hannah to show up to avoid suspicion.

Meanwhile, Kellyn had figured out that Kate had a fire fairy and was now trying to think of ways that he could find the identity of the fairy without invading Kate's privacy too much. Keith had no clue what Kellyn was thinking so he shrugged it off as something unimportant.

The next day Hannah appeared leaning against a wall by the door when Kate entered the room.

"So I heard you were looking for me," Hannah said. Kate nodded and then noticed that Hannah's two closest friends were also in the room sitting on her bed. "They insisted on coming with me." Kate nodded again and closed the door behind her quietly. Karrie went out of her bubble and they all gathered on Kate's bed.

~with the boys~

"Tell me how did I get detention with you for Mr Kaplan and Ms. Claire's class," Kellyn said as they walked to the building where Mr Kaplan and Ms. Claire were waiting. He somehow managed to get detention with Keith, Ben, and Kaleb. Kaleb was getting detention with the two teachers because they heard about him disobeying Barlow's orders (though in his defense, he didn't wait to hear the orders) and Keith pulled a prank during Mr Kaplan's class that went off on Ms. Claire with Ben and somehow Kellyn got dragged into it all.

"Because according to Mr. Kincaid, you're an influence to us," Kaleb replied.

"How?" Kellyn asked.

"No clue," Ben replied.

"This shouldn't be too painful since I doubt they'll make us read," Keith said as he opened the doors. A male fairy with a weird black hairdo came flying at Keith and hit him the face.

"What the?" Ben asked.

"A fairy?" Kaleb asked.

"No way," Kellyn said.

"GOLD!" a female voice shrieked and then they saw its owner to be a blue haired female fairy and covering his ears in a corner was a redhead male fairy.

"Ow, that hurt," both Keith and the black haired fairy said. They both got up before looking at each other. "AH! A FAIRY/ANGEL!" They both stopped freaking out and then started to laugh.

"I'm Gold, man," the fairy said as he went into his human form revealing Pokedex Holder Gold, the Breeder. "The chick is crystal and emo kid is Silver." Keith nodded and shook his hand.

"I'm Keith," Keith replied.

"Gold, you idiot! You're suppose to stay hidden!" Crystal said.

"I'm not emo!" Silver said.

"Crystal, Gold, Silver, please stay hidden, I have students coming for deten-" Ms. Claire said as she walked into the room. "Oh no." Gold put his arm over the back of Keith's neck.

"It's okay, they're cool," Gold said. "They know about fairies." Ms. Claire nodded and then led everyone to the back classroom where Mr Kaplan was waiting. The four students took their seats and Mr. Kaplan was surprised that Crystal, Gold, and Silver walked in with them while being in their human forms. "Hey Robbie!" Mr Kaplan smiled and waved at Gold. "So, you four have detention? What did you do?"

"I disobeyed Barlow's orders during the One-Day Internship," Kaleb replied and Gold nodded.

"And I rigged a water-bucket-door prank," Keith replied.

"And I helped him," Ben replied.

"And I'm accused of being a bad influence and an accomplice," Kellyn replied.

"A prank? Nice, dude," Gold said as he went to pat Keith on the back. He was whacked in the head by a paper fan curtisy of Crystal.

"Don't encourage him!" Crystal exclaimed.

"It's bad enough Kaplan was going to let them get away with it," Ms. Claire said. Mr Kaplan smiled and Silver took a seat in the back with Gold while Crystal started to write things on the chalkboard.

~with Kate~

"We were attacked by a pirate ship the other day and Kiwi can't narrow down choices when it comes to the identity of the attackers," Kate said.

"Pirate ship?" Nick asked. "Doesn't Team Plasma have one?"

"They have a flying pirate ship, Nick," Sarah replied.

"Hannah?" Karrie asked. "Do you need time to search?"

"There's no need," Hannah replied as she shook her head. "I know exactly who attack you. I know them better than anyone."

"No way," Nick said. "Not them."

"Yes them," Hannah replied. "Kate, it seems as though you just had a close encounter with Black Royalty."

"Black Royalty?" Kate asked.

"What would her and her demented father want with Almia?" Nick asked.

"Are they after legendary Pokemon?" Karrie asked.

"Black Royalty never has bothered to taint there hands with legendary Pokemon much, especially if it means they'll be noticed and have to deal with too many meddlers," Hannah replied. "I think that they're either after Summer and Kate or after fairy power, or possibly both."

~somewhere hidden~

A large gray ship was hidden from satellite and human eyes somewhere off the coast of Almia. On the ship, a man with shaggy red hair and golden eyes ran across the deck and opened a door to go down to the lower levels. He was wearing a white button up t-shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way, dark blue denim jeans, black and white converse, a black tank top under the white button up shirt, black wristbands, and a red dog collar around his neck that had special meaning to the man. He opened a door to a room that housed a beautiful purple haired lady dressed in a purple tank top, a black sweater, a tank skirt, and black strapped heeled dress shoes.

"Lady Rose?" the man asked.

"Yes, Dustin?" the lady replied as she turned around in her swivel chair with a book in her lap. "And you can call me just 'Rose,' please."

"We just received reports about the ship we sent over to Nabiki Beach," Dustin said.

"Did that Ranger called Justin arrest the members of the ship again?" Rose asked.

"N-No, the ship caught on fire somehow and sunk," Dustin replied. "Not many survived."

"Do you have the pictures and report with you?" Rose asked after she put her book away. Dustin handed her a file that had a written report and pictures.

"No one knows how the fire started," Dustin said. "There were no problems reported concerning the engine room."

"Of course no one would know," Rose replied after she looked at the pictures. "It was fairy fire."

"So Almia is packed with fairies?" Dustin asked.

"And on top of that, those two experiment kids that those traitors messed with are currently there," Rose replied as she should stood up. Determination seemed to burn in her eyes.

"What do you want me to send to your father?" Dustin asked and Rose smiled.

"Tell him that Fiore and Almia seem to prospective for fairies, but to leave at least the Almia region to me," Rose replied. Dustin nodded and then left. "Almia has fairies, legendary pokemon, two experiment survivors, and seems to have more mysterious powers overseeing it. And just maybe Nick and Hannah are there too. This is going to be so exciting." Rose smiled as she rubbed her hands together.

"Hey Rose," a tall brown haired teenage boy said as he walked in with a shorter teenage boy who had purple hair. "So we're sticking around here longer, huh?"

"What were you talking about cousin?" the purple haired boy asked.

"I'll explain later," Rose replied. "But keep a low profile and stay on ship as often as possible."

"Aw," the purple haired boy said but the brown haired one voiced no complaints.

~with Kellyn~

"So, just how many fairies are on campus?" Kellyn asked Silver quietly. "I'm an elemental."

"I suppose there's a lot of us," Silver answered quietly. "You're looking at a shadow ice fairy." Kellyn nodded. "Gold's an lightning air fairy and Crys is a plant fighting fairy." Kellyn nodded again.

"What are you talking about Sparkles?" Keith asked.

"Nothing important," Kellyn replied.

"Oh, so you don't mind letting me in on this talk?" Keith asked.

"It doesn't concern you," Silver replied as he shot him one of his famous death glares that made Keith shiver. Keith turned around and decided to leave Kellyn alone, for now. "Sparkles?" Silver rose one of his eyebrows as he looked at Kellyn

"I have no idea where he got that from, I swear," Kellyn replied.

* * *

**Me:** HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLE!

**Kaleb:** I got detention again?

**Kellyn:** you just made me get detention so I could meet those three fairies, didn't you?

**Me:** what? It's possible

**Karrie:** this is getting really interesting!

**Me:** yep!

**Hannah:** why Black Royalty? why?

**Me:** =D

**Summer:** anything else?

**Me:** I want to wish my readers a happy Thanksgiving and safe traveling if they're traveling for the holiday

**Keith:** have fun and we'll be back after Thanksgiving Break!

**Melody:** well, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** got back from my trip to my grandparent's house Saturday

**Keith:** and she caught up with her fanfiction reading, only to find more the next day (not like she minds)

**Kellyn:** so, what's happening for this chapter?

**Me:** something that has taken just enough time to happen...

**Kate:** we still need to have that guy steal stylers...

**Me:** oh yeah, we'll do that later

**Karrie:** can I get more of an exciting role this chapter?

**Ashleigh:** and what about me and Summer?

**Me:** DX you'll be in this chapter! I promise!

**Kaleb:** -_-"

**Gold:** ahem, I just want to encourage everyone to keep on pranking

**Crystal:** *whacks Gold across the head with a paper fan*

**Silver:** *face palms himself* -_-"

**Crystal:** pokelover0ash only owns her OCs.

* * *

Chapter 10

A week later everyone seemed to be going through their routines like normal except Keith kept on going out to talk to Gold for prank ideas and Kate was a little more aware of her surroundings and kept a watchful eye out at the sea. Kellyn noticed, and so did Summer, Kaleb, and Ben.

"What's up, Kate?" Summer asked as they looked back at Kate who had stopped to look at the sea when they were going to leave Ascension Square.

"I'm just a little nervous, after what happened at the One-Day Internship," Kate replied.

"Well, after your experience, I wouldn't blame you," Ben replied.

"There's a reason you have guardians and friends, you know?" Kaleb said. Kate smiled and nodded.

"You guys go on, I want to watch the sunset," Kate said. Kaleb nodded and went ahead while Summer reluctantly left with Ben. Kellyn stayed close to her. Kate sat over at the edge and took off her shoes and socks to let her feet feel the salty waters. Kellyn did the same and sat right next to her. He stayed silent and his mere presence was enough to start comforting her and her worries. "I'm scared." Kellyn looked at her as she suddenly spoke up. "I've never had such a close confrontation with an evil organization before." Kate felt tears come up to her eyes, as if tears she had held back for seven years were starting to come out.

"Keith and I will protect you and so will your friends," Kellyn said. "We're here for you and we care about you. If you ever feel threatened, you can always run to me, I'll protect you with my life." Kellyn and Kate looked into each others eyes and blushed. Kate then threw herself onto Kellyn's chest and started to bawl her eyes out. Kellyn just sat there with his arms around her while whispering comforting words into her ear.

~the next day~

"ALRIGHT! STUDENTS LINE UP OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mr. Kincaid screamed. Students started filing out of the dorms in their pajamas and eventually they got everyone out of dorms, though none of them were too happy. "We're doing roll call since a huge patch of stylers went missing!" Mr. Kincaid's hair was droopy which somewhat explained his crankiness. When he finished taking attendance, he noticed that Summer and Ben were missing. Rhythmi was wondering if it was a coincidence that they both weren't there. "Since Ms. Lion and Mr Robbinson aren't here, they must be responsible!"

"Hey! It could be just a coincidence!" Keith protested. Kate, Kellyn, Nema, Kaleb, Rhythmi, Isaac, and Ponte all nodded.

"You told us not to prove someone guilty without evidence!" Nema said.

"Let us search for them and see what happened!" Kaleb said.

"Let us prove their innocence," Kellyn said.

"And next time don't make us get out of the dorms for roll call in our pajamas," Kate said.

"Fine!" Mr. Kincaid replied. "You have until lunch!" He left and students went back to their dorms and the friends of Ben and Summer got changed.

~with Rhythmi, Kate, and Nema~

"Kiwi, can you track Summer?" Rhythmi asked as she got her boots on.

"Karrie, where's Ashleigh?" Kate asked.

"Sure can!" Kiwi replied.

"She's gone, I think Summer went for her daily walk but never returned," Karrie replied.

"Ack! That explains why both of them aren't here, but why isn't Nema with them?" Kate asked.

"Summer told me she saw something suspicious and she and Ben would check it out while I make sure there is an excuse to why she isn't back yet," Nema replied. "I'm such a fail of a guardian fairy."

"H-Hey! Don't get depressed on us!" Karrie replied.

"They were by the Ascension Square last time I saw them," Nema said.

"Got her!" Kiwi exclaimed. "She's over by the front gate!"

"The front gate?" Kate asked.

"Ah! That explains the suspicious noises I heard around dusk!" Karrie exclaimed. "We had a thief break into the school!"

"Some protection you can be," Kate replied. "What if the thief was after me?"

"I would fry 'em and kick their butts as soon as they enter the room," Karrie replied.

"Let's go girls!" Rhythmi exclaimed. "Kiwi and Karrie, into the bubbles!"

"But I hate those bubbles!" Karrie protested.

"Get in now before I threaten you with dresses," Kate replied and Karrie winced before going straight into her bubble. Kiwi did the same and Kate let out a sigh. "She really hates dresses." The three girls ran out of the room and then speed walked through the halls only to bump into Keith, Kellyn, and Kaleb quite literally. "Keith! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," Keith said. "I was just in a hurry to find Ben."

"Where are your senses taking you?" Nema asked.

"Front gate," Keith replied.

"No way! So they are in the same place!" Rhythmi exclaimed. The boys looked at her like she was crazy."We had a fairy tip to where Summer is." The boys then nodded in understanding. They all then sprinted down the halls and out the door before Mr. Kincaid noticed them running. They ran to the front gate where they found Ben and Summer confronting a guy who had a bag full of stylers.

"Give back those stylers!" Summer shouted.

"Never!" the man replied as he pulled out a gun.

"Not in my lifetime, buddy," Ben said as he came up from the side and punched the man's arm upwards while the man tried to pull the trigger, causing him to miss shooting Summer.

"SUMMER!" Kate shrieked.

"Crap! More kids!" the man replied as he used the butt of the gun to hit Ben on the top of the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ben said as he held his head and it was bleeding. The man went to aim the gun at Ben's head and Nema ran as fast as her legs would take her.

"Sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't let you hurt him," Nema said as she put her hand on his gun. A green glow emitted from her hand and the gun stopped working.

"What are you?!" the man exclaimed.

"Your worse nightmare," a water person said who sounded like Blue and Ashleigh combined together.

"A water sprite!" Kellyn exclaimed. The man screamed and wet himself as he dropped the bag and the water sprite disappeared. Ms. April came running and soon the Rangers came in to arrest the man and Mr. Kincaid apologized to the group before Ben was taken to the infirmary.

"Guess we can't do what I wanted us to do this afternoon," Keith said.

"What?" Kellyn and Kaleb asked.

"You'll see, tomorrow," Keith replied as he winked and both of the boys immediately knew they were going to end up in big trouble.

~the next day~

Ben was released early since he had healed overnight. Kellyn and Kaleb warned him of Keith having a devious plan that will probably get them all in trouble. That afternoon when the girls were off in the library, Keith summoned Kellyn, Kaleb, and Ben to their room.

"Alright men," Keith said. " Gold has informed me that we need to raid the girls' room at least once and I agree with him."

"What the heck?" Ben asked.

"What kind of angel are you?!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you raid my sister's stuff!" Kaleb said.

"Who's with me?" Keith asked.

"No one!" the three boys replied.

"Oh really? Then I suppose none of you will try to stop me?" Keith said as he walked out of the room.

"He's going to get creamed by the girls," Ben said as he shook his head.

"How unprofessional!" Kellyn said.

"He's not raiding Summer's drawers!" Kaleb said and something in Ben and Kellyn snapped.

"Oh no he doesn't!" the two exclaimed and then the three chased Keith and as they were going to stop him, they heard voices coming from the room.

"Maybe one of them left something playing?" Ben opened the door and sure enough music was playing and they looked around the room. A tiny dancing girl dressed in blue with a set of fairy wings caught Kaleb's eye and he walked over to Summer's desk where Ashleigh was dancing and he squatted as he rested his crossed arms on the desk as he watched her with such curiosity. Ben saw Kiwi holding up a pink dress that had a red floral pattern on it and a jewel on the ribbon around the waist to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. Kiwi gasped as she saw Ben in the mirror. Ashleigh froze as she caught Kaleb looking at her and she started to blush as she tugged at her clothes. Kellyn's eyes widened as he saw both Ashleigh and Kiwi. Keith was oblivious as he opened up Kate's drawer until he looked up and met the angry gaze of a fairy clad in a red tank top and black shorts. He was amused at how short this fairy was so he picked the fairy up by the feet.

"You're so tiny!" Keith exclaimed only to get burned. He dropped her only to pick her up again except this time his big hand held on to he tight. She bit her finger. "Ow! You're a spicy little bug!"

"I'm not a bug!" the fairy replied. "Let me go so I can kick your butt!" Ashleigh looked over after she finally got the guts to walk onto Kaleb's hands.

"No, why would I be stupid?" Keith asked and the fairy lit on fire and Keith dropped her. The fairy went into her human form and small teenage girl with brown hair pulled back into a braid, blue-green eyes, and dressed in a long red tank top and black shorts appeared before him and punched him right in the head before he could even process what was happening.

"Hey, you know how we were saying Keith needed a girl to set him in his place?" Kaleb asked as he walked over to Kellyn and Ben.

"Yeah?" Ben asked.

"I think we found her," Kaleb replied while cracking a grin.

"K-Kiwi? A-Ashleigh? A-And Karrie?" Kellyn asked. Kiwi smiled and turned into her human form before hugging her older brother. Ashleigh suddenly turned into a human and forgot she was standing on Kaleb's hands so she fell on top of Kaleb which made Ben laugh.

"Hey Kellyn!" Ashleigh said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kellyn nodded. Ashleigh then moved quickly and grabbed Karrie by the arms before Karrie could cause the redheaded angel any further damage.

"Let go of me Ashleigh!" Karrie said as she struggled against the seemingly weak water fairy's grip.

"No! You're going to cause a bigger commotion and more bad things will happen again!" Ashleigh replied. Karrie seemed to wince. "Besides, you promised Kate that you would try to get along with Keith!" Karrie stopped struggling.

"You're right," Karrie replied and Ashleigh released her friend. "His prescence still makes me angry, but before I start on a clean slate with him." Karrie whacked Keith in the head with a magical hammer that appeared out of nowhere. "Now I feel better."

"Now go give you're brother a hug," Ashleigh said as she sweat dropped and pushed Karrie to Kellyn and Kiwi.

"Hey bro," Karrie said nervously while waiting to be scolded for never contacting him. The scolding never came, instead Kellyn hugged her.

"You really had me worried, Karrie," Kellyn said. Karrie was shocked but a faint smile then appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Karrie replied. "Now we're reunited."

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing a lot of us," Ashleigh said.

"Oh great, that's just what we need," Keith said. "More fairies and on top of that, one is a pyromaniac that is psycho."

"What was that angel?" Karrie asked as she went behind him with a demonic aura surrounding her. Keith winced and turned around while sweat dropping.

"Oh, h-hey fire bug," Keith replied.

"I told you, I'm not a bug!" Karrie replied.

"What's going on here?" Kate asked as she entered the room with Summer, Nema, Rhythmi, Isaac, and Ponte.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ponte asked.

"Uh oh," Kaleb and Ben said.

"We tried to stop Keith from coming in," Kellyn said.

"So Karrie, you didn't hurt my angel, did you?" Kate asked.

"He broke in and entered, what do you think?" Karrie asked while sweat dropping.

"What did he do?" Summer asked.

"Um," Kellyn, Ben, and Kaleb replied as they looked at Keith. Keith smiled and the girls noticed he was holding someone's undergarment.

"Angel," Karrie said in a low dangerous voice as the red hammer appeared again in her hands. Ashleigh had the frying pan in her hands Kiwi tapped her foot as she held a horse whip in her hand. Summer had out a baseball bat, Rhythmi had a paper fan out, Nema had out a good sized adjustable red wrench that was on the big size, and Kate had fancier paper fan. They crowded around Keith with a demonic aura surrounding them. Laurie and Todd appeared with Todd cowering in fear with Isaac, Ponte, Kellyn, Kaleb, and Ben and Laurie joining the girls with a normal stainless steel wrench. Keith cowered in fear before he was hit the head first by Karrie, then Ashleigh, then Kiwi, then Summer, then Nema, then Laurie, then Rhythmi, and then Kate. Everyone then backed away and Keith surprisingly survived, though I suppose there are actual reasons why he's an angel other than who his parents were. The weapons disappeared from the girls' hands and the boys could relax as Kate took the undergarment from Keith and put it back into her drawer. Karrie was going to punch Keith in the head when Kate gave a warning glare.

"Now, Karrie, Keith, you two are going to get along, right?" Kate asked and the two said people looked at each other with no intention of really getting along. "Unless you two want to wear dresses for the rest of your lives." Keith and Karrie hugged each other in fear.

"A-Aye, sir!" Keith and Karrie replied. (**A/N:** brownie points for whoever can guess what show and what characters in the show Keith and Karrie just accidentally made a reference to) They then let go of each other after Kate smiled and turned around. "Mean Kate is scary."

"So, why don't we introduce ourselves properly?" Ashleigh asked.

"Fine," Karrie replied.

"I'm Kiwi Knight, Kellyn and Karrie's baby sister," Kiwi said. "I may be young and small, but I can be pretty useful!"

"I'm Ashleigh Ryder, an old friend of the Knights and Nema as well as a good friend of Summer's and Kate's," Ashleigh said. "I hope we can all be friends."

"Karrie Knight, best friend of Ashleigh's, Kate's, and Laurie's," Karrie said as a big grin appeared on her face. "A fire fairy that sticks with her friends and keeps her promises."

"I'm Laurie Smith, Isaac's fairy partner," Laurie said. "Anything you need help with when it comes with technology, you can ask me, or Isaac, or Todd. Just don't ask Ashleigh and Karrie and you'll be good."

"Laurie!" Karrie and Ashleigh exclaimed.

"And I'm Todd Mallard, Ponte's tech fairy," Todd said. Kaleb, Kellyn, Ben, and Keith nodded.

"I suppose you know all of us," Kaleb said and the fairies all nodded.

"I'm surprised we kept them a secret from you guys for so long," Summer said.

"So who gave the fairy tip this morning?" Kaleb asked.

"That was me!" Kiwi replied.

"And the 'K' prank, as well as the fairy fire power during the internship, was Karrie, right?" Kellyn asked.

"Yep!" Karrie replied.

"Now that was a good prank," Keith said.

"Thank you," Karrie replied.

"Thanks for the help with protecting Kate," Kellyn said.

"Well, I promised Kate that I would protect her and stick with her no matter what," Karrie replied. "Plus it was annoying being stuck in the bubble and tossed around."

"So does that mean Ashleigh's responsible for the water sprite that scared the thief?" Ben asked.

"Um, well, it was a little something Blue and I came up to try to help up the security of the front gate," Ashleigh replied while blushing.

"Thanks for the help, we can handle it from here," Keith said.

"Sorry, but we're staying with them," Ashleigh replied.

"I don't care if its my job or not, I'm going to protect my friends and keep my promises," Karrie replied.

"Besides, you can't get rid of us that easily," Ashleigh added.

"We did save them from their kidnappers," Laurie said with a smile.

"That we did," Isaac replied.

"What?" Keith and Ben asked.

"With Isaac giving directions from afar, Laurie, Karrie, and I infiltrated the lab-prison," Ashleigh replied.

"I knew you looked familiar," Kaleb said. "You and Karrie were on the newspaper and you were the new girl who hung around Summer a lot until you went to Trainer's School."

"The Trainer's School thing was a cover, I was with Summer the whole time in my fairy form," Ashleigh replied.

"You fairies sure get around, don't you?" Keith asked. Laurie, Ashleigh, and Karrie smiled.

"I suppose we do," Karrie replied. "But at least we do more than waiting around for some higher up to tell Arceus has a mission for you." Keith twitched and tension between the redhead and the fire fairy grew.

"Both of you, behave," Kate said and the two seemed to have calmed down enough to not look like they were about to murder each other.

"Ah! It's supper time and we're going to be late!" Nema exclaimed. Everyone froze and Laurie, Todd, Kiwi, Ashleigh, and Karrie shrunk into their fairy form while everyone else started to leave the room.

"Hey, clean the room, will ya?" Kate asked before exiting the room.

"Get to our room as soon as you can without getting caught," Ponte said and the fairies nodded and waved as they watched their friends leave and shut the door.

"Next time, try not to murder the angel," Laurie said. Karrie pouted and crossed her arms while Ashleigh started to pick up books off the floor.

"Why does seeing Keith make you mad?" Kiwi asked.

"I had an unpleasant experience with angels after I went missing," Karrie replied while wearing a weak smile as she tried to fight back memories from pouring into her head. "Let's clean up." They cleaned the room up and Karrie purposely got lost in the world of music in the sound proof box by Kate's bed.

* * *

**Me:** would ya look at that! I knocked off two things on my list of things to happen in the story in one chapter with an added bonus!

**Keith:** this chapter was painful towards the head

**Me:** sorry about that, next time don't listen to Gold

**Ashleigh:** I was in this chapter! =D

**Kiwi:** I got to be reunited with my big brother!

**Kate:** and Kaleb got to meet Ashleigh as a fairy before realizing he has met her before =D

**Todd:** I actually had a line!

**Ponte:** I got to speak! =D

**Blue:** I was mentioned! =D

**Nema:** I got to use my powers!

**Me:** and it was shown that angels have thick skins and they can take strong hits

**Ben:** yeah, I was wondering how I didn't faint

**Keith:** I just have a lot of bumps, bruises, and pain =(

**Kaleb:** Please review!

**Me:** brownie points for whoever can guess correctly what anime show Keith and Karrie accidentally made a reference to and who says what they said in that show! =D

**Summer:** Karrie's kind of violent in this story

**Me:** her angel experience is responsible, that's all I can say

**Kellyn:** hey! Kaleb already said the review reminder!

**Kaleb:** yeah!

**Me:** oops ^.^" can you say it again? I didn't hear you

**Kaleb:** -_-" Readers, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** ^.^ oh how I love romance!

**Karrie:** *looks at the reviews from the last chapter* =D oh yay! someone doesn't mind me being violent last chapter!

**Keith:** give me that *snatches the papers from Karrie and reads them* T.T just because I survive other authors doesn't mean people should justify Karrie being mean

**Karrie:** I'm not mean! You broke in and entered a girls' room! What did you expect me to do?!

**Me:** she's got a point

**Keith:** who's side are you on anyways?!

**Me:** me? I'm on my side! =D

**Kellyn:** he's just upset that he got beat up by girls last chapter

**Me:** oh, hey Kellyn!

**Summer:** he'll get over it

**Me:** yep! Ben, disclaimer!

**Ben:** I thought it was Keith's turn!

**Me:** nope, he has the review reminder

**Keith:** say what?!

**Me:** ^.^ go on Ben

**Ben:** pokelover0ash only owns her OCs and her own ideas

* * *

Chapter 11

Keith, Kaleb, Kellyn, and Ben sat on their beds in their pajamas. Their encounter with more fairies was unexpected and none of them could stop thinking about certain events that had passed over the two days.

"Heh, looks like you met your match in Karrie," Kaleb said. Keith scowled even though he had been thinking of the feisty fire fairy.

"And Kaleb was star struck when he saw the water fairy," Ben said and Kaleb blushed.

"She's gotten stronger since I last saw her," Kellyn said. "Though I wonder where she picked up the violent behavior."

"Tsk, she's just a tiny fire bug," Keith replied. His friends decided to drop the subject that was irritating the redheaded angel even though they all wondered why he had such a problem with Karrie, other than the fact he got beat up by her. They went to bed and sleep came over them.

~Kaleb's P.O.V.~

_A young brunette was playing soccer with my sister. She had to be about the same age as me when I was nine. The communities bullies came over and kicked the ball from my sister and she fell. I started to run over and when I got there the brunette was standing in front of Summer and the bullies dwarfed her height._

_"Get out of the way shorty," Billy, the ring leader, said and when she didn't get out of the way, he grabbed her wrist._

_"Don't touch me," the girl warned him._

_"Aw, what are you going to do about it? Cry?" Billy asked. She hit his wrist with her own by swing her arms and when his grip loosen, she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm and put pressure on his elbow. She was in complete control and I couldn't believe it._

_"I warned you," the girl replied. "Now, leave us alone." She released him and they ran away._

_"Ashie, you didn't have to do that," my sister said after she got up._

_"I suppose I didn't," the girl replied while sweat dropping._

_The girl! It's Ashleigh! _

~Kellyn's P.O.V.~

_It was a full moon and I could feel sand under my feet and I saw the ocean. I noticed I was wearing black dress pants, no shoes, no socks, a black tie, and a long sleeve white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and a few buttons were undone which annoyed me a bit. I looked around and spotted a teenage girl dressed in a white dress who was taking her hair out of pigtails. She turned and I saw her face. Perfect white skin, pale brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and perfect pink lips. _

_It couldn't be, Kate?_

_"K-Kate?" I asked and she walked over to me and started to put her arms around my neck._

_"Kellyn," Kate replied while smiling softly causing my heart to race. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?! She tugged at my tie. "You'll protect me, right?"_

_"Yes, of course," I replied. She went on her tip toes and her lips were brushing against my cheek. My heart started to race again. What's wrong with me? And why am I dreaming this?_

_"Stay with me forever," Kate said before she kissed my lips._

I woke up while sweating and panting. That was some strange dream!

~Ben's P.O.V.~

_"Look Ben!" I turned and saw Summer pointing out something in the distance. I looked over to where she was pointing to see Mantine and Mantykes jumping out of the water and then I saw a pair of Luvdiscs jump out. It was a beautiful sight. What did seeing Luvdiscs with someone mean again? "They say when a pair of Luvdiscs appear before two people it means those two people will be together forever."_

_"Well, I am your guardian angel," I replied while smiling._

_"But you have to leave and go on another assignment eventually," Summer said with tears starting to form in her eyes._

_"Hey, don't cry," I reply. "I'll find a way to stay here with you."_

_"But won't the other angels find that suspicious?" Summer asked. "They might come to kill you if they think you're in love with a human!" What?_

_"But I want to stay," I replied. "It's more fun down here than it is up there."_

~Keith's P.O.V.~

I've been having dreams of a feisty brown haired angel who was short but curvy whom I believe must be my soul mate since I was dreaming of her. I don't think I've met her, which is strange since I've met practically all the angels. Then again, I think she would be a bit rebellious and mischievous so my parents would never introduce me to her.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep hoping I'd see her again.

_I saw short, curvy teenage girl dressed in a white dress that had straps. She had long brown hair. I went to reach out to her when she was suddenly surrounded by fire and her dress turned red. I saw her face and though her eyes were closed, she seemed strangely familiar and her bangs were arranged in a familiar manner._

_The scenery changed to be by a tree near a meadow. I heard a girl giggle and I saw her sitting in a tree._

_"Who are you?" I asked. She put her index finger to her lips as to tell me it was a secret. I know she has beautiful white wings that sparkle, but she doesn't show them often._

_The scene changed and it turned into my recent encounter with fairies. I saw a petite teenage girl dressed in a long red tank top and black shorts have her fist ready and the next thing I knew, she punched me! She had nice brown hair and I think it was held back in a braid and her bangs looked like Kellyn's bangs. Her eyes, though they seemed to be full of anger and hatred, were blue-green and looked like they were able to reflect other feelings like caring and friendship. After Kate came in and she finished beating me up, she seemed like a great person when she introduced herself. Being angry and violent and then being happy and caring is too great of a gap, they're two sides of a coin. It doesn't make sense why she seems to hate me so much._

_Wait, why am I worrying over her? Why am I thinking of that fire fairy?_

~the next day, in Ms. April's class~

"Class, I have announcement," Ms. April said. Oh great, awesome, not. I let out a yawn. "As you all know, graduation is coming up and before graduation, we have decided to let the graduating class to go to Pueltown where there will be a festival open to the public with a hand full of celebrities from the Trainer regions coming!" What? Why wasn't I informed of this ahead of time? It's going to be a pain to keep track of Kate through the crowd unless I'm her date, but I think Kellyn is developing a crush on her and last thing I need is to be beat up again.

After class, I approached Kate at the Bidoof corral and Kellyn did the same.

"Hey Kate," we both said.

"Oh, hey guys," Kate said and I saw that pesky fire fairy standing on the fence with her arms crossed.

"About the festival," Kellyn and I said. "Will you be my date?" We glared at each other while the fire bug started to giggle. Kate was shocked.

"I mean, it will better if we don't lose you in the crowd," I said.

"Um, I figured we could all go together and since outsiders will be going, Karrie can walk around with us in her human form," Kate replied while she blushed. "The more the merrier and the more protection, the better, right?"

"You should still probably pick one of them to be your date," the fire bug said.

"And you would get whoever is left over," Kate replied.

"Wait, who said I had go to the festival as one their dates?" the fire bug asked as she freaked out. The fairy would either end up having to be her brother's date (oh how much teasing she'd get if that happened!) or she will end up being my date. Wait a minute! I don't like that idea or plan at all!

"I believed it was a given," Kate replied.

"But I don't want a date with my brother, nor do I want one with the angel!" the fire bug protested.

"Please?" Kate asked as she used her puppy dog eyes. "You promised me you'd try to get along better with him and it will be a good opportunity for you to get to know him better."

"What?" the three of us asked. It hit me, Kate was going on a date with Kellyn and expected me to go on a date with the fire bug! Kellyn turned bright red and Karrie -the fire bug- fell over.

"Thanks, you're the best Kare!" Kate said as she latched onto Kellyn's arm and started to drag him away.

"Just great," I replied with Karrie. "You can stop saying the same thing as me now." We stared at each other. "I'm serious!"

"Who are you talking to Keith?" a girl asked. I turned around as my heart skipped a beat and in a fit of panic, I grabbed hold of Karrie and hid her behind my back.

"Oops! I must have been talking to myself again!" I replied while nervously laughing. "Anyways, you're in my class right?"

"Yeah, I'm Carly Heart," the girl replied while blushing. Oh, that's right! She's the girl with the long black hair who wants to become an Operator!

"You wanted to become an Operator, right?" I asked and she nodded. "So, is there any reason why you're here?"

"I was wondering if, maybe, you could be my date to the festival," Carly replied. I could get out of being with Karrie for the festival, but if I go with Carly I won't be able to do my job as well as I'd like to. And besides, do we have anything in common? At least I know that both Karrie and I like to play a few good pranks here and there.

"I'm sorry, there must be a guy out there better than me for you," I said. Carly started to cry. "Please don't cry, tears don't suit your pretty face. I just think you deserve someone better." She deserves to love someone who can return her love.

"I knew it, I knew that you would never go on a date with me," Carly replied. "You've got Kate." I started to laugh.

"I don't like Kate any more than a friend," I said. "And I'm sorry, I can't like you any more than a friend."

"You've got a girl?" Carly asked. Well, I suppose the mystery girl of my dreams count.

"I guess you can say that," I replied. "Though it's not official." Carly nodded and left. I turned around and brought Karrie out in front of me. She looked like she just got the air squeezed out of her. I suppose I might have been holding on to her a little too tight. "You okay, fire bug? That was a close one."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Karrie replied. "Thanks for the save. I only have one request: in the future, try not to crush me." I nodded. "I almost thought you were going to accept her offer."

"Almost?" I asked as I rose one of my eyebrows.

"I thought it for maybe a second, tops, but you need me to cover you if you have to go off in angel form," Karrie replied while smiling. "Besides, I can use fire in my human form as well as know martial arts." Yeah, something tells me we'll make a great team, but I don't like the feeling even though I sort of like it. It's confusing and complicated.

"For some reason, I have feeling Kate isn't going to be back to collect you anytime soon," I said.

"She's with Kellyn, she'll be gone for a good while," Karrie replied. I put her in my shirt pocket.

"I guess that means I responsible for you, for now," I said. I walked around to quiet spot I found with Kate and Kellyn weeks ago that had a beautiful view of the ocean while quietly singing "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz to myself while forgetting Karrie was in my pocket though in my defense, she hasn't made a peep since I put her in there. I sat next to a tree and Karrie climbed out of my pocket and sat on my leg. To think, just yesterday she was beating me up. I started to sing "Moves Like Jagger" and Karrie joined in. "~_With them moves like jagger. I've got them moves like jagger. I've got the moves like jagger._"

"_~You wanna know how to make me smile. Take control, own me just for the night, and if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this. So watch and learn. I won't show you twice. Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right. But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this._" Karrie sang the bridge and she's got a pretty darn good voice. Here I thought only angels and rare gifted humans could sing like that.

~Summer's P.O.V.~

"So, what are you doing for the festival?" Ben asked. I looked over at him.

"I'm going and so is Kate," I replied. "And I think Kate just might force Kaleb to ask Ashleigh to be his date for it if he doesn't ask her in time." Ben nodded. "I've been asked out a few times but I turned them down since I know I'm going with you."

"Eh? I didn't even ask if you wanted to spend the whole thing with me," Ben said.

"You're my guardian angel, I thought it was a given," I replied. Ben smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Good, because here I thought I was going to have to ask you formally," Ben said. I started to laugh. "What?"

"I almost forgot you're not human," I replied while smiling. "Well, I guess I should look at the catalog, though I could just have Teah provide me with a dress though that means if she faints or loses her energy, I'm going to be naked. I'm ordering my dress." Ben blinked as pink blush tinted his cheeks as he thought of what Summer just said.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

"So does she always leave you at Janice's for most of the afternoon?" Kaleb asked as he took the water bucket from me.

"Yeah, that way I get to get some fresh air everyday," I replied with a smile.

"Did Summer talk to you about the festival?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but I knew about it ahead of time," I replied. "A few of the fairies that live around here told me. A number of them are going as their famous human selves and I'm going."

"C-Could you be my date for the festival?" Kaleb asked and I froze as my heart pounded in my chest and my face grew hot. What should I say? What should I do? I've never been asked out on a date before! He's one of my best friend's brother! Ah! I don't know what do! This is so sudden!

"U-Uh, um," I replied as I stared at my feet."Y-Yes."

"Really?" Kaleb asked and I nodded. "That's great! Thank you so much! Kate said she was going to make me wear a pink fluffy dress if I didn't have a date!" Wait, what? He only asked me because of Kate? I clenched my fist and started to bring it up while the other hand held my frying pan behind my back. "Uh, Ashleigh?"

"And here I thought you actually wanted me to be your date!" I replied as I whacked him in the head with the frying pan.

"Hey! I wanted to hang out with you during the festival anyways!" Kaleb said as he covered his head with his hands.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I wanted to get to know you better anyways," Kaleb replied. "That's why I chose to ask you out of all people."

"Oh," I replied and then I saw a bump on his head. "I hurt you! I'm so sorry!" I started to bow frantically as I hoped he would forgive me. I caught him sweat dropping.

"It's alright, I kind of deserved it," Kaleb replied. "You can stop bowing, it's embarrassing."

"I'm sorry," I said as I stopped bowing and started to blush again. What is with this guy anyways? Why am I reacting this way to him? I heard something and hid behind an empty bucket.

"Kaleb!~" a girl shouted before hugging him. I don't remember seeing her before. She was a pretty blonde with hazel eyes.

"Let go of me, Stacy," Kaleb said and the girl let go of him.

"Will you go to the festival with me as my date?" she asked.

"Nope," Kaleb replied and when she didn't leave he said: "You can leave now." The girl started to cry and then slapped him across the face before running away. "I guess I could have handled that better."

"Ya think?" I asked as I stepped out of hiding.

~around midnight~

"Wakie wakie!" someone said. I tried to ignore the person. "Oh come on! WAKE UP!" I sat right up and I looked around to find that Kate turned the lights on and Teah was standing in front of me. "I need to take your measurements so I can order you a dress."

"Nothing too fancy, please," I replied as I stood up and Teah was rather quick at measuring me. I went to go back to bed when Kate asked Teah a question:

"Are you going to be at the festival?"

"I'm a celebrity, honey," Teah replied. "Of course I am! Hannah, Silver, Nick, White, Gold, Blue, and I are in charge of most of the music. Red, Yellow, Chris, Garnet, and Green are coming too." I nodded and then I drifted off into sleep land where memories would reappear and Kaleb would haunt me among other things.

~with the boys~

~Normal P.O.V.~

"So Ben, I'll assume you're going with my sister since you're her guardian angel," Kaleb said and Ben nodded.

"Yeah," Ben replied.

"What about Nema?" Kellyn asked.

"She's going with Ponte," Kaleb replied.

"So is the angel or the fairy going with Kate?" Ben asked.

"The fairy," Keith replied before scowling. "Kate's making me go with the fire fairy."

"If I didn't know better, I would say you like her more than you let on," Ben said.

"She's the first girl I've seen beat him up," Kaleb said. Keith twitched in anger and Kellyn rose his eyebrow at the thought of Keith liking his sister, even if it was just as friends.

"You two do have more in common then either of you care to admit," Kellyn said.

"I've noticed," Keith replied in a low, irritated voice. Both of them could sing, both of them could dance, both of them loved to play pranks, both of them headstrong, both of them were stubborn, both of them would do anything for their friends, both of them are hotheaded, both of them were strong, and they both liked chocolate. It drove Keith crazy that he had so much in common with the fire fairy and that he could get along so well with her when they weren't trying to hurt each other or argue.

"So who are you going with Kaleb?" Kellyn asked.

"Ashleigh," Kaleb replied while a pink blush tinted his cheeks.

"The water fairy?!" Keith and Ben exclaimed.

"How'd you manage that one?" Kellyn asked.

"I asked her while we were taking care of the Bidoof and then she whacked me in the head with her frying pan when I told her Kate told me to get a date or else she'd make me dress in a fluffy pink dress," Kaleb replied while turning red from embarrassment.

"You deserved the whack," Kellyn replied while sweat dropping. "I don't doubt Kate would threaten you with a dress."

"Ha ha ha! You in a dress would be hilarious!" Keith exclaimed while laughing so hard he almost rolled off his bed.

"GO TO BED!" Ponte yelled from the other side of the wall and the boys tried to quiet down as much as possible. They all then eventually fell asleep and once again Keith was haunted by both the mystery girl and the fire fairy in his dreams.

* * *

**Keith:** gah! why do I have to go with fire bug?!

**Karrie:** I'm not a bug!

**Kellyn:** what's with my dream?

**Me:** =D oh, you'll figure it out eventually

**Teah:** I've got the outfits all figured out!

**Me:** that's because I'm the one who comes up with them -_-"

**Teah:** hush, let me have my moment!

**Me:** O.o no

**Kate:** I'm going to a festival with Kellyn as my date *blushes*

**Kellyn:** *blushes*

**Ben:** why were we up at midnight?

**Me:** I dunno, it sort of just happened.

**Summer:** don't ever send Teah to wake us up again

**Me:** I'll try ^_^"

**Karrie:** yo, Ginger! Review reminder!

**Keith:** my hair is red, not orangey red!

**Karrie:** -_-" whatever flame head

**Keith:** T.T fire bug

**Me:** okay, let's not get all lovey-dovey here and Keith say the review reminder!

**Keith & Karrie:** we don't like each other!

**Me:** tsundere!

**Keith & Karrie:** are not!

**Kellyn:** Keith, just say the review reminder already!

**Keith:** Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** Festival! =D

**Karrie:** =( I'm stuck with flame brain

**Me:** it won't be so bad

**Keith:** yeah right

**Me:***sighs* what can you do when to people like each other but don't realize it as they deny it to themselves?

**Karrie & Keith:** we don't like each other!

**Summer:** -_-" if you guys are trying to hate each other, you two are failing

**Ben:** anything interesting going to happen this chapter

**Me:** maybe =D

**Nema:** pokelover0ash only own her OCs.

* * *

Chapter 12

~two weeks later~

"I got my dress in today!" Kate exclaimed as she entered her room to a mourning Karrie and an Ashleigh who was trying to comfort her friend. She had a package in her arms and she closed the door and set the box on her bed. "What's up with Kare?"

"She's making me wear a one-strap red dress that does to my knees and high heels!" Karrie exclaimed.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"Teah," Ashleigh replied. "I'm in the same boat, except mine's blue. I thought my last adventure with heels would deter that lady from making me wear heels again."

"What happens when you wear heels?" Kate asked.

"Oh Ashleigh?" Karrie asked. "She's a total klutz." Ashleigh turned red from embarrassment and pouted.

"You're not much better," Ashleigh replied. Kate took out her dress from the box and it was a white dress that would go a little past Kate's knees and had a black ribbon around the waist that tied off into a simple bow on the left side. It had thin white straps so it could be easily mistaken as a strapless. Accompanying the dress, there were a pair of black strapped wedges that weren't too high.

"Why do I have a feeling my brother my get a noise bleed from seeing you in this?" Karrie asked and Kate blushed.

"I hope he doesn't get a nose bleed, that would be bad," Ashleigh replied and Karrie face palmed herself.

"So your dress came in too?" Summer asked as she walked into the room with Rhythmi and Nema behind her and all of them had similar boxes to what Kate had.

"It's beautiful," Rhythmi said and Kate blushed.

"What did you get?" Kiwi asked as she popped up from where Rhythmi's makeup was. Rhythmi smiled and Summer, Kate, and Karrie were wondering why Kiwi popped up where she did, but decided to not question it. Rhythmi put the box on her bed and opened it up and took out its contents. It was a pink halter dress that looked like it would come down to just above Rhythmi's knees and the halter was beaded with what looked like diamonds, but it obvious wasn't diamonds. Along with the dress, there wear a pair of pink heels that looked rather large to Ashleigh. "I love it!"

"How can you walk in heels like that without falling?" Ashleigh exclaimed and all the girls sweat dropped.

"Practice and balance," Rhythmi replied.

"Summie, you didn't get high heels, right?" Ashleigh asked. Summer put her box down and decided to show her fairy rather than just tell her. Summer pulled out silver open toed heels that weren't really high (like an inch, maybe two) and a purple dress that had the thinnest sleeves ever that would only cover the shoulders, leaving her collarbone and neck exposed, and a lighter purple ribbon that made a flower-like bow on the front. The dress would come to Summer's knees.

"Why couldn't we be forced to wear something like that?" Karrie asked and Summer shrugged.

"What did Nema get?" Ashleigh asked as she turned to Nema who had taken out her outfit. It consisted of a dark blue dress that had two straps that were about an inch thick and would go down to Nema's knees and black strapped little heels. "Cute..."

"What are your dresses?" Rhythmi asked. Ashleigh and Karrie immediately looked glum.

"They're upset that Teah making them wear high heels and one-strap dresses," Kiwi replied. "Mine got two straps and is a nice hot pink flower dress."

"Oh," Rhythmi replied. "You're leaving early, aren't you?"

"We have no choice," Ashleigh replied. "It'd be suspicious any other way."

"Which means your guardians better keep two good eyes on both of you," Karrie said. Kate sweat dropped, but smiled anyways.

~the next day~

"Okay, I hope everyone is packed has everything they need," Ms. April said as Ms. Claire went up and down the rows of students that were going to be graduating. Everyone had lined up with their bags as they waited for the buses to come and bring them to Pueltown. The fairies had left the campus around midnight and were on a boat to Pueltown in their human forms in whatever outfit they chose to wear, or were forced to wear. They were going to arrive in time to set up and get changed before the festival started. The buses arrived and the students filed onto the bus. Kellyn and Keith both tried to sit with Kate which meant she was squished against the window until Keith picked her up and had her sit on Kellyn's lap. The two brown haired students were blushing and since the bus didn't have any more spare seats, Ms. April allowed the arrangement. Ben, Summer, and Nema all fit in one seat since it was a small thirteen year old girl, a skinny fourteen year old girl, and a well-built fourteen year old boy who wasn't too big. Kaleb and Ponte sat together and let Isaac sit with Rhythmi.

It took awhile, but they got to Pueltown and to their hotel rooms. They all quickly figured out that they were in the same building as a few celebrities when they saw Red walking down the hall with Green, Blue, and Yellow. The four Pokedex holders had to runaway for their lives as they were chased by student fans. Kate, Summer, Nema, and Rhythmi changed into their outfits and sat around talking while waiting for the boys to come and knock.

Keith was annoyed as he fixed his red tie on his white button-up shirt. The main reason why he was wearing a red tie was because it honestly made him think of the fire fairy who was his forced date. Kellyn was wearing the same thing as Keith, white button up shirt and black slacks, but he had a black tie instead of a red one. Kaleb wore the same as Keith and Kellyn except he had a blue tie on since he kind of figured out that Ashleigh likes the color blue. Ponte was wearing the same exact thing as Kellyn except his black tie was a black bow tie. Isaac wore the same as Ponte except he had a red bow tie. Ben was wearing the same thing as Keith except he had a dark blue tie.

"I suppose we should get the girls," Ponte said. "It's about time for us to be heading for the festival, it's about to start soon and we still have to find Ashleigh and Karrie in all that mess." The boys nodded and headed to the room. Kaleb knocked on the door and his sister opened the door. They were shocked and Keith had to help his fellow angel to shut his mouth.

"It's about time," Summer said with a smile. Kate, Nema, and Rhythmi walked out and the boys were shocked once again. Kellyn turned bright red as he recognized Kate's dress to be the same one he saw her wear in his dream and it didn't help that he realized he was wearing the same thing he wore in his dream, well, plus shoes, socks, and being neat. The only difference between the dream dress and Kate's real dress was the black ribbon.

"Let's go before Sparkles gets a nose bleed," Keith said and Kellyn snapped out of it and turned red from anger and embarrassment so much that his ears turned red. They walked out of the building and passed by fellow students as they made their way to where the stage was. Everything was set up and they made to a fancy restaurant when a Kiwi dressed in a pretty hot pink dress that had roses around the waist run to them.

"Kiwi!" Rhythmi exclaimed before hugging her fairy.

"Hey Pinky, where's fire bug?" Keith asked.

"Don't call me Pinky!" Kiwi replied. "And Karrie's somewhere, I lost track of her and I've lost hope for Ashleigh since she can't manage to walk down any stairs, or walk more than a foot for that matter, without falling, wearing those heels."

~with Karrie~

Karrie sneezed and she got an irritating feeling that Keith had just called her "fire bug" behind her back. Ashleigh was getting the hang of walking at least a foot without walking when she sneezed and fell over.

"Owie," Ashleigh said.

"Why do I have a feeling flame brain just called me a fire bug?" Karrie asked.

"I don't know," Ashleigh replied. "But I hate these heels."

"Karrie, Ashleigh, can you two sing in stage for the sound check?" Teah asked.

"Sure, if I can make it on stage in one piece!" Ashleigh replied. Karrie let out a sigh and helped Ashleigh get on the stage to the microphones. When Karrie let go of her friend, Ashleigh started to fall so Karrie had to catch her. "Thanks Kare."

"Take off the heels for now," Karrie said and Ashleigh nodded as well as obeyed. "Okay, let's get this over with." Hannah, Sarah, Nick, Silver, and Garnet took their places at their respective instruments. Garnet didn't always play with the band, but after they lost one of their members to an unfortunate event, he had no choice but to fill in that place. "'Sticks and Stones' by Aly and Aj." The band nodded and began to play. "~_Sitting in my room feeling sorrow for myself. I can't feel worse. Well, what else? I wonder what I could say..."_

"~_To stop the voices, taunting and laughing, the way their acting, I wish they'd just disappear. The joke is always on me." _Ashleigh sang.

"~_It's always on me_," Karrie sang.

"~_Why don't they understand that we are all the same and we all feel lost at times?_" Ashleigh sang.

"~_Why don't they understand that someone elses pain is not for gain?" _Karrie sang.

"~_Sticks and stones won't break my soul! Get out of the way, I'm invincible!_" Ashleigh and Karrie sang. "~_Throw them down because the one you want's not around, not around._"

"~_It's not your place, honestly,_" Ashleigh sang.

"~_In the end, you'll be the victim, your the one who has to live with yourself_," Karrie sang. "~_And when your reaching for help, there'll be no one, there's no one._"

"~_Why don't you understand that we are all the same and we all feel lost at times?_" Ashleigh sang.

"~_Why don't you understand that someone elses pain is not for gain?" _Karrie sang.

"~_Sticks and stones won't break my soul! Get out of the way, I'm invincible!_" Ashleigh and Karrie sang. "~_Throw them down because the one you want's not around, not around. It's not your place, honestly._"

"~_I won't live in chains, I've got something to give,_" Ashleigh sang.

"~_I won't play these games, yeah I'd rather live,_" Karrie sang.

"~_You know I've come too far to be like you are,_" Ashleigh and Karrie sang.

"~_Why don't you understand that we are all the same?_" Ashleigh sang.

"~_Sticks and stones won't break my soul! Get out of the way, I'm invincible!_" Ashleigh and Karrie sang. "~_Throw them down! Lalalala...Throw them down because the one you want's not around, not around, not around, not around, not around, not around anymore. It's not your place honestly._"

"Great! Everything works!" Teah said. "Your Pokemon are in your bags backstage for when we have you get people's attention by dancing with Pokemon that are using contest moves."

"How did I get dragged into that again?" Karrie asked.

"Your the only one other than Ashleigh who truly has any experience doing it," Teah replied. "You're a great dancer and your Pokemon do list to Ashleigh cues anyways." Karrie let out a sigh. "Ashleigh, put you shoes back on! And both of you, you two are not seriously going to wear your hair like that?" Ashleigh quickly put her shoes back on and Karrie spotted Kate, Keith, Kellyn, Summer, Kaleb, Ben, and Nema.

"Looks like they're here," Karrie said and Ashleigh looked up and smiled. Their friends approached the stage and Karrie and Ashleigh made their way to the stairs with Teah following them with a hair clip and a hairbrush. Karrie made it down the stairs fine, but Ashleigh fell after the first step. Luckily, Kaleb caught her.

"What size heels are you wearing that you can't walk?" Kaleb asked and Ashleigh blushed.

"They're only two and half inches," Teah replied and Kaleb sweat dropped as he helped Ashleigh stand and get down the stair properly. Teah fixed her hair and pulled some of her hair out of her face and fastened it with the hair clip at the back of her head. She grabbed Karrie's braid and pulled out the elastic when Blue called for her. "I've got to go." Teah then looked around while holding Karrie by her braid. She spotted Keith who made the mistake of being the closest one to Karrie. "Here you go redhead. Unbraid her hair for me, thanks."

"What?" Keith asked as he was handed Karrie's braid. Teah waved and smiled before heading backstage. Karrie started walking and Keith was forced to follow, but it turned out a good thing he had her braid because soon enough, she tripped over a pebble and started to fall when her hair was yanked. Keith had caught her, but she wasn't to happy as to how he caught her. She stormed up to him and got close to him with their noses having barely over an inch of space between them. She pointed her index finger at him and her eyes reflect anger.

"Never EVER yank the braid," Karrie said.

"Hey, I saved you, didn't I?" Keith asked as he wiggled the edge of her braid. "Fire bug."

"I'm not a bug!" Karrie replied.

"Eh, you're short so close enough," Keith replied while shrugging. Karrie pouted and put her hands on her waist before attempting not to snap at him. She was going to say some thing when he tickled her nose with her braid. "Now I believe this is getting undone?" Keith quickly undid her braid and he let her slightly wavy brown hair fall on her shoulders and back. It was nice, long, and beautiful. "Dang, so that's what that braid's been hiding!" Karrie turned red from embarrassment and turned around. Once Ashleigh and Karrie were at least two feet away from Kaleb and Keith, Keith and Kaleb noticed how they looked, their outfits, and almost practically everything.

Kaleb was shocked at how lovely Ashleigh looked, kind of like a princess. He was blushing and he had to keep himself in check so that he wouldn't leave his jaw hanging. He was utterly speechless and had to start looking at the ground when he noticed she was staring back at him while trying to figure out why he was staring at her.

Keith's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of the fire fairy standing in front of him. He noticed her dress was red and it only had one strap that had a fabric flower where the strap and the rest of the dress met. Karrie's long hair was long and flowing that complimented her face perfectly. He notice how deep her blue-green eyes wear and how her lips looked pinkish red. He noticed that for her height and the fact that she was petite, he found the size of her chest rather appealing and bigger that he thought it was. He noticed all her curves and he didn't even notice the funny looks he was receiving from Kellyn and Karrie.

"You're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that," Karrie said and Keith snapped out of his trance.

"What?" Keith asked as he blushed from embarrassment. Kaleb, Ponte, and Ben snickered and Kate, Rhythmi, and Kiwi giggled.

"He liiikes her," Nema said and Keith turned red from either embarrassment, anger, both, and/or something else.

"I DO NOT!" Keith replied. "I, I, I just wasn't expecting her to look like that."

"Oh, you like what you see?" Gold asked as he startled everyone except for Kellyn and Karrie. He put his elbow on Keith's shoulder and leaned on Keith.

"Gold!" Keith exclaimed.

"Don't tease people too much, Gold," Red said as he walked up to the group of friends with his hands behind his head.

"OMG! It's RED!" a group of fan girls screamed.

"Oh crap," Red said as he hid behind Kellyn by the stairs. "I was never here!" Red booked it up the stairs and hid backstage.

"ASHLEIGH! KARRIE! GET YOUR HEADSETS AND YOUR POKEMON!" Blue yelled. Karrie and Ashleigh cringed with everyone else before leaving to face Blue.

"Pokemon?" Ben asked.

"It was originally part of a plan to keep us traveling a lot to make it harder for bad guys to target us," Kate said. "But I believe we all went on Pokemon journeys before we got accepted into Ranger School." Keith and Ben nodded and Karrie came flying down while riding an Arcanine followed by a Stoutland, Hippotas, Zorua, and Emolga. Ashleigh was riding an Absol who jumped ahead of Karrie followed by a Feraligatr, Riolu, Ampharos, Eevee, and Vulpix. To attract further attention, "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez & The Scene came on and Feraligatr made it rain. Ashleigh and her Pokemon were dancing and performing contest moves and eventually Karrie joined. Afterwards, they were quickly challenged to battles and were talked to. After defeating their opponents while people started to file into the area and play all the games and listen to the music, Kaleb and Keith decided to head to Karrie and Ashleigh with Summer, Ben, Kellyn, and Kate. Keith and Kaleb bumped into blue haired male twin Ace Trainers.

"Watch where you're going!" one of them said.

"Why don't you?" Keith asked as he stepped up and challenged the Ace trainer's confidence.

"Oh, a cocky one, aren't we?" the other asked.

"You're the two who are cocky," Kaleb replied.

"What's going on?" Ashleigh asked as she ran over with Karrie and their Pokemon.

"We are Kalvin and Jake!" the twins said.

"We didn't ask for your names," Karrie replied while sweat dropping.

"We know of you two even though you are not exactly recognized as celebrities!" the twins said. Ashleigh and Karrie sweat dropped. "You two are Ashleigh and Karrie, the red and blue maidens!"

"Is that what they call us?" Karrie asked Ashleigh and Ashleigh shrugged.

"You two are also sometimes called Dancing Queens and Pop Princesses," Kalvin said.

"Ashleigh is 15 and Karrie is 13," Jake said. "Both of you used to travel with a female partner that are now fourteen."

"Ashleigh is known as The Teacher because of the fact her Pokemon know some moves that wouldn't normally be able to use," Kalvin said. "But is also known for dancing with her Pokemon in sync in both battling and contests."

"Karrie is known as Fiery Comet for her spirit and temper," Jake said. "And her Pokemon show her spirit and determination."

"Why are you two so interested in us?" Karrie asked.

"It's creepy," Ashleigh added.

"Are you two stalkers or something?" Kaleb asked.

"We adore you!" the twins exclaimed. "We love you, please go out with us!" Keith, Kaleb, Karrie, and Ashleigh fell over and sweat dropped.

"So Ashleigh, what do you say?" Kalvin asked.

"Karrie, how about it?" Jake asked. They both took hold of the girls' hands and girls just pulled their hands away.

"NO!" they replied.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"I know your favorite color is red, Karrie, and I know I wear a lot of blue, but I thought you'd see through to my fiery spirit," Jake said.

"Uh, what fiery spirit?" Karrie asked. "I just see a creepy stalker spirit."

"Karrie, don't be mean, my love," Jake replied as he tried to approach Karrie again. Keith decided to get in the way. "What's your problem dude?"

"You're a jerk," Keith replied and then he swore a bit, which earned him a whack across the head thanks to Karrie.

"No swearing flame brain!" Karrie exclaimed.

"What's he to you, honey?" Jake asked.

"Oh this guy?" Karrie asked with a smirk on her face as she threw one arm around Keith's neck and pointed at Keith's face. "This is Keith, my date." She then grabbed Keith's red tie which brought a now flustered and confused Keith closer to her. "I thought the red tie and my red dress made it obvious." Ashleigh smiled and jumped and hugged Kaleb and looked at Kalvin.

"And this is my date," Ashleigh said. "His name is Kaleb."

"I thought you loved blue," Kalvin replied.

"I do," Ashleigh replied. "I'm just not attracted to guys with blue hair. Besides, isn't he so cute with his brown hair and brown eyes?" She rubbed the top of Kaleb's head as he turned bright red before hugging his arm.

"We will never give up!" the twins exclaimed. "Keith, Kaleb, we challenge you to a battle!"

"Eh?" Keith asked after Karrie let go of his tie and neck. "But we're Ranger students."

"So you forfeit and lose your pride and date?" Jake asked.

"Woah woah WOAH!" Karrie said. "Who said we had to date you if our dates lose?"

"We thought it was a given," Kalvin replied with a shrug.

"Just borrow some of our Pokemon," Ashleigh said with a smile. "I'm sure there will be one or two of them who would love to help you." Keith and Kaleb looked at their Pokemon. There was a proud stubborn Stoutland that was sniffing them, an Arcanine sniffing them, a stubborn Emolga with crossed arms, a Zorua who looked like it was judging them and they were loosing, a happy Hippotas, a scary Feraligatr, a glaring Absol, a concerned Ampharos, an uninterested Vulpix, an Eevee sticking its tongue out, and a Riolu with crossed arms. "Okay, who wants to battle with Keith?" None of the Pokemon seemed to step up, well except for the big Feraligatr who walked up to Keith and sniffed him before licking him. Arcanine sniffed and then licked Keith in the face and he wiped his face from all the saliva as the Feraligatr rubbed it head against Keith. "Who wants to battle with Kaleb?" Hippotas came running to Kaleb and leaped into his arms. Ampharos smiled and walked over to offer its paw. Kaleb shook Ampharos's paw and Ampharos smiled.

"You need one more Pokemon each, dudes," Kalvin said.

"Then why don't you use some of the wild Pokemon who followed Garnet from Nabiki Beach." Gold said as he pointed at Garnet who had a Pachirisu, Riolu, Starly, Buizel, Munchlax, and Totodile rubbing their heads against him.

"No way," Kaleb exclaimed.

"Buizel! Buddy!" Keith exclaimed and Buizel looked up and so did Riolu. They both ran over to their chosen partners. "Do you want to help us cream the twin jerks?" Buizel nodded and so did Riolu. "Great!"

"Cream them," Karrie said. "And don't you dare lose, flame brain."

"Oh I won't," Keith replied. "But I'm not doing this for you, fire bug, so don't get any ideas."

"Wasn't planning on it, flame brain," Karrie replied.

"Go Blaziken!" Jake said as he sent out the fighting chicken.

"Go Sceptile!" Kelvin said as he set out the green tree Pokemon.

"Feraligatr and Ampharos," Ashleigh said quietly and the two Ranger students nodded before calling out the said Pokemon.

"Um, attack the chicken with a powerful blast of water!" Keith said. Feraligatr shot out Hydro Pump at Blaziken at full power which made the Blaziken faint.

"Nice one Feraligatr!" Ashleigh exclaimed. "You've gotten much stronger! Green sure must have kept you guys working."

"Get that Ampharos!" Kelvin said.

"Fire attack on the Sceptile!" Kaleb said. Amparos dodged Sceptile as it used Leaf Blade followed up by Bullet Seed before using Iron tail followed up by Signal Beam and Fire Punch

"Nice Ampharos!" Ashleigh exclaimed. "You're still as agile and skilled as ever!" Ampharos cheered in victory.

"Go Unfeazant!" Jake said.

"Go Hippotas!" Kaleb said.

"Go Arcanine!" Keith said.

"Go Flygon!" Kelvin said.

"Sand tomb!" Kaleb said and Ashleigh face palmed herself since it would barely work. Hippotas spit out pink bubbles that made the enemies' Pokemon drowsy instead of doing what Kaleb told him to do.

"Bite them, fry them, just faint them!" Keith said. Arcanine was confused at the order but decided to blast Unfeazant with fire and attack Flygon with Dragon Rage. It fainted them and it howled in victory.

"That, was interesting," Karrie said.

"Typhosion!" Jake said.

"Buizel!" Keith said.

"Golem!" Kelvin said.

"Riolu!" Kaleb said.

"Argh, this frustrating," Karrie said as she looked at Ashleigh who was trying to give Kaleb's Riolu hints with her Riolu. The two were using Force Palm several times as well as Low Kick and the motions for Aura Sphere. It was kind of embarrassing, especially when they went to "break" a rock and Riolu broke one and Ashleigh just got pain shoot up her arm as she hurt hand. "To think she's actually two years older than me." Karrie sweat dropped before shifting her eyes to the battle.

"Aqua Jet and Water Gun!" Keith said.

"Force Palm, Low Kick, Rock Smash, and Focus Blast!" Kaleb said. Ashleigh and Karrie were shocked as the two quickly beat their opponents, winning their first battle. Red came out with Green and they escorted the twins to the Rangers so that charges could be pressed.

"Not bad," Karrie said as the Pokemon ran off, with the girls' Pokemon returning to backstage to enter their pokeballs, well except for Zorua, Emolga, Eevee, Vulpix, Hippotas, and Riolu. Teah had more music playing and they were dragged to the dance floor by Blue as "Blow" by Kesha came on. They danced to the beat and lyrics and people joined in. Keith and Kaleb were forced to dance in between where Karrie and Ashleigh were and where Kate and Summer were. After two hours, Karrie spotted something peculiar on top of the building and immediately grabbed Keith to pull him aside.

"What is it crazy woman?" Keith asked.

"I saw a sharpshooter on one of the tall gray buildings," Karrie replied. "I'm going to check it out. Call Justin over. I'll tell him the building after I catch whoever is up there."

"You shouldn't go alone," Keith said.

"It will be easy," Karrie replied. "Trust me."

"Even though you're annoying and I don't like, I'm not about to let you go on a potentially dangerous mission by yourself," Keith said.

"I've done more dangerous things," Karrie replied with a shrug. She then took off her heels. "Well, see ya in, what? Twenty minutes max?" Keith shook his head.

"Kate won't like it," Keith said.

"Neither will Kel," Karrie replied. "Well, see ya, I won't take long, promise. Save some of chocolate from the desert for me when I get back! I want some of that chocolate cake!" Karrie ran off with her heels in hand and Keith was left standing there.

"Stupid chocolate-loving fire fairy," Keith mumbled to himself before walking over to Kate and Kellyn.

"Hey Keith," Kate said. "Where's Karrie?"

"Stupid girl doesn't listen and ran off," Keith replied. "I need a phone and your brother's number."

"Huh?" Kate asked.

"Wait, where did Karrie run to and why?" Kellyn asked.

"She said she saw a sharpshooter on a building and that she was going to check it out," Keith replied. "She told me to call Justin and to stick by Kate. She ran off before I convince her to not go alone."

"Try to change Karrie's mind?" Kate asked as Kellyn took out a cell phone from his pocket that was actually Kate's and gave it to it's owner. "That's pretty much impossible." Kate called her brother and he quickly picked up.

"_Katie, what's up?_" Justin asked.

"Um, Karrie apparently went to investigate a building where she saw a sharpshooter and told Keith to call you." Kate replied.

"_Alone?_" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied. "Keith learned the hard way that she doesn't change her mind very easily."

"_I'll get there as soon as possible,_" Justin said. "_She'll probably call me on that IPhone Touch we got her after she beats up any potential bad guy that crossed her path._"

"How the heck does she have an IPhone on her if she doesn't have a purse with her?" Keith asked. "Wait, never mind, I don't want to know."

"I don't know, seems like she pulls it out of thin air like she does with her hammer," Kate replied. Keith and Kellyn sweat dropped.

"_Well, see ya around in a bit then,_" Justin said. "_I'll bring Erica just in case._"

"'Kay, bro," Kate replied before hanging up and giving the phone back to Kellyn to have him put in his pocket. "Kare, there's going to be a time when you won't be able to pull a something like this off." She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Well, guess we have no choice but to dance and wait."

"You're not worried?" Kellyn and Keith asked. Kate rose an eye brow at them.

"She could get hurt," Kellyn said.

"She could set the whole building on fire," Keith said. Kate shook her head and smiled.

"Nah, she'll be fine," Kate replied. "It's whoever is up there that you have to be worried about."

* * *

**Me:** what will Karrie encounter? Find out next chapter!

**Keith:** nice cliffhanger with Karrie

**Me:** thank you =D

**Keith:** I was being sarcastic

**Me:** I know

**Kate:** why does Karrie get to pull a hammer and an IPhone out of thin air

**Karrie:** it's a red hammer that's like Misty's and an IPhone Touch =D

**Kate:** whatever

**Me:** because that's the way things happened and it is an anime fanfiction

**Kate:** -_-"

**Me:** Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** now to see what Karrie's up to!

**Karrie:** -_-" you're lucky I'm athletic...

**Me:** and that you're hotheaded, stubborn, a bit violent, smart...

**Karrie:** I'm not hotheaded!

**Keith:** yeah you are

**Me:** Keith, you're not much better when it comes to being hotheaded and stubborn

**Keith:** =(

**Me:** well anyways, I do not own anything except for my OCs

* * *

Chapter 13

Now normally a girl would think twice before running in a dark alley in a red one-strap dress, but that obviously doesn't phase Karrie one bit, though its probably because she knows that she can just roast them and she's agile enough accompanied with impressive strength for a girl.

"Hey pretty doll, wanna come with us?" A gang leader asked with his rotten teeth as his gang got in the way.

"Not really," Karrie replied before jumping and stepping on his head.

"Did that girl just ignore the leader?" one of the gang members asked.

"Yeah, and stepped on his head," another replied.

"Well, don't just stand there," the leader snapped. "Go after her!" Karrie then noticed she had the gang chasing her and she let out a sigh as she kept running to get to either the fire ladders or a building entrance that would allow her to run to the roof.

"Normally I'd beat them up, but I got far more important things to do," Karrie said to herself before noticing a steam pipe. "Bingo." She turned the valve to the steam pipe which created steam to give her cover. She ran into the building and ran up the stairs since she always found herself too impatient with elevators. She then ran into what looked like bodyguards mixed with police guys and priests. "What the heck?"

"Who are you?" one of the priests asked.

"I don't have time for this," Karrie replied. "Get out of my way, I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Tell us your name and state your business," one of the police guys said as he pointed a gun at Karrie and the body guards and police guys copied his motions.

"Man, this is sure annoying," Karrie said as she cracked her knuckles. "There's a public threat on this building's roof. I doubt you want any innocent people getting hurt."

"Oh, you mean Leroy," one of the priests said before being whacked in the head by another priest. "He has taken upon himself the holy mission for eliminating the two girls that have their chemistry messed with by man to prevent them to make sure they don't bring the world to destruction."

"Holy mission?" Karrie asked as she blinked. "Destruction?" Karrie then scratched her head. "Um, and how is killing people holy?"

"It is the will of the Holy Order of the Followers of Palkia and Dialga," one of the priests replied. "Are you a friend of our enemy?"

"Holy order of followers of time and space?" Karrie asked. "Well, never mind. I'm afraid that I can't let you kill them. Now, shall we do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"Stop her!" the priest said as the priests got into martial art stances. Karrie kicked guns out of hands, elbowed guys in the head, kicked people where it hurts, and knocked most of them out. She left some of them conscious lying on the floor and one of the them crawled towards her, or tried to. "You're a demon."

"Huh? That's a new one," Karrie muttered to herself as she ran up more flights of stairs and onto the roof.

"Who are you?" the sharpshooter said as he turned around in shock.

"So I understand you're Leroy?" Karrie asked as she twirled her heels by their straps on her finger as she started to step towards the guy.

"How do you know my name?" Leroy asked.

"One of your buddies told me and got whacked by another buddy a couple floors down," Karrie replied as she walked even closer to him. He backed up a step. "As for me, one of your buddies called me a demon, though I'm not technically one." Leroy looked down and saw Kate through his special glasses he was wearing. He quickly grabbed his gun that he had set up and pointed it at her. Karrie ran up from behind him and grabbed the front of the gun and started to heat it up with her hand. "I wouldn't shoot if I were you." She took both hands and put her strength into bending the gun's point towards Leroy. Leroy grabbed a handgun and pointed at her while shaking.

"You, You're a demon!" Leroy exclaimed. "You're not human!"

"Not a demon," Karrie replied. "But you're right about the not human part." She lit a flame on her finger. "So you going to shoot?" A shot went off and Karrie jumped. "For a sharpshooter, you aim low."

~with Keith~

BANG! A gun shot could be heard. Keith looked around frantically with his eyes while using his angel senses to check to see if any one down on the ground was shot. Kate and Summer were fine and no one was screaming down here, so no one down here was shot. So that leaves the fire fairy.

"You heard that too, right?" Justin asked as he ran up with Erica who was dressed in a pink sweater and black sweat pants. Keith nodded. "That crazy Karrie better know what she's doing."

"I'm going with you," Keith said.

"Why?" Erica asked.

"It's not my style to let a fairy do my work, especially when it comes to work that involves action," Keith replied. "She can do my paperwork if she wants though."

"Fine," Justin replied. "We know exactly what building the shot came from thanks to Green." The three ran to the building in which Karrie was on top of.

~with Karrie~

Leroy was so scared that he didn't put up much of a fight. Karrie had him pinned down in no time. The door to the rooftop was opened and there was the gang Karrie had run into before.

"Aw, come on, you guys again?" Karrie asked.

"We don't like our targeted play toys to run away and make fun of us," the leader said.

"I'm not a play toy," Karrie replied.

'_How am I supposed to make sure Leroy doesn't shoot Kate while take care of these goons?_' Karrie thought as she glanced at the gun box. Karrie slowly put the used hand gun back into the box and shut it before making sure it wouldn't open easily. Karrie let go of Leroy and faced the gang with a good distance between them.

"Alright, let's make this fun, shall we?" Karrie asked while telling Leroy quietly not to move. The gang went at her and she blocked most of the attacks and fought back well. She easily took down the weakest members. She used some of her magic to give her a boost, but for the most part, none of the gang members noticed. She was sitting on the gang leader's back while putting him in a head lock when the door opened again. "Not again! What else did I run into on the way up here? I thought I took care of the-" She then noticed it was Justin, Erica, and Keith. Keith was mad she went alone but was wide-eyed in disbelief of what she had accomplished in doing. She technically took down over twenty opponents by herself. Justin sighed and shook his head while Erica face palmed herself. "Oh, great! People to arrest these annoying people! Did you get the crazy people a couple of floors down?"

"Tied up and Barlow, Crawford, and Luana are going to pick them up," Justin replied. "We might need more people to bring all these people to the prison where they'll be until they have a fair trial. What happened up here?"

"Um, Leroy dude was going to shoot Kate, I bended his special gun, he pulled out a handgun, I dodged his fire, I easily pinned him down, the handgun's in the box but you might have trouble opening it since I had to make sure he couldn't open it and shoot me while I took care of the gang," Karrie replied. "The gang wanted to take me back when I was in the alleys and were mad I refused and jumped and stepped on the leader's head." Keith, Justin, and Erica sweat dropped.

"Seems like you took a few hits," Keith said as he noticed she had a few scratches and bruises here and there.

"You try taking down six bodyguards, seven priests, eight police guys, and a gang made up of about, hm, fifteen people without really using your powers." Karrie replied as she rolled her eyes. "Though I have to admit, I did use a bit of fire power to boost some of my attacks on the gang. And if you count my heels as a weapon, I had weapons." Karrie looked at her heels that looked trashed and her face darken. "Teah's going to kill me." Erica shook her head while she walked over to Karrie and put a hand out. All injuries were healed and now they just needed rope and more Ranger hands.

"Go back with Keith," Justin said. "You're friends are worried. Kate may not show it, but she was worrying about you even though she knew you could handle yourself. Kellyn TRIED not to look like he was worried, but he kind of failed. The one who was the most worried was actually this guy." Justin nudged Keith with his elbow.

"H-Hey!" Keith exclaimed while he started to blush. "I was only worried that you'd burn down the building."

"Your confidence in my control over my fire power is so flattering," Karrie replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes again.

"He said you can do his paperwork anytime you want but he doesn't want you doing his work that involves action," Erica said before giggling.

"What?" Karrie asked.

"Oh, you can start by writing a report about this incident," Keith said as he put his arms behind his head. Karrie turned red from anger.

"I am not becoming your secretary!" Karrie yelled. Justin walked over Leroy as Erica started to tie up the gang members. He put handcuffs on Leroy and started to walk him over so he could help Erica.

"She-demon!" Leroy exclaimed as he saw Karrie.

"You know, the priests were saying something about seeing a demon or something," Keith said.

"Um, yeah, make sure him, the priests, the bodyguards, and the police dudes get some psychiatric help," Karrie said. "The priests were saying something about killing Kate and Summer to stop the destruction of the world and that it was a 'holy' mission."

"That's...strange," Keith replied while looking at Leroy.

"Go, everyone is probably worried about both of you," Erica said and Karrie nodded with Keith. They took the elevator down which was very long and elevator wasn't big so Keith and Karrie were close together.

"So," Keith said since there was utter silence and complete awkwardness. "I do suppose I underestimated you." Karrie snorted as she crossed her arms.

"You suppose?" Karrie asked.

"I did underestimate you," Keith admitted.

"That you did," Karrie replied while nodding her head.

"But that doesn't mean you should go off like that," Keith said. "It's dangerous."

"Oh, since when did an angel care about a fairy?" Karrie asked.

"I don't-!" Keith started to protest but stopped when he realized he strangely did care about the fairy who was standing in front of him.

"You don't what?" Karrie asked.

"Nothing," Keith replied quietly. They waited in silence during the rest of the elevator ride. Keith didn't know what to say after realizing he actually cared about the fire fairy. They walked out of the building and were greeted by Ashleigh, Summer, Ben, Kate, Kellyn, Yellow, Blue, Red, and Green. They were all happy that the two were okay.

"Teah wants you to sing a solo up there if you're up to it," Ashleigh told her friend quietly.

"How much will she want to kill me if I show her the state my heels are in?" Karrie asked as she lifted her shoes up to be in view.

"Um, I don't want to find out," Ashleigh replied as she shuddered. Ben pulled Keith aside.

"What? Don't tell there's another sharpshooter?" Keith asked and Ben shook his head.

"I think I saw one of your cousins in the crowd," Ben replied.

"Which one?" Keith asked.

"Red hair, green eyes, way older than us though he looks not much older than us," Ben replied.

"Jasper," Keith said as he glanced at the crowd and saw a tuft of dark red hair. Karrie went to go see Teah with Blue, Yellow, Red, and Green. Teah got Karrie up stage to sing a Demi Lovato song.

"What am I singing again?" Karrie asked as she was pushed on stage.

"'All Night Long' and 'Who's That Boy?'" Teah replied. "And probably a few more if you'd like."

"Fine," Karrie replied and she walked on stage with tons of people staring at her. She took the microphone off its stand as the music started to play and tried to ignore the crowd. "~_I love the way you're talking._" People noticed her more and more started to look a her and cheer which caused Karrie to smile. "~_I'm lovin' what you're going boy. I don't fall easy often. I never had a love like you before. I like you, put your, put your number in my phone phone phone phone, yeah. You heard me right? So call me call me when you're all alone lone lone lone lone. Don't make plans, come home with me. We'll stay up all night long. I want you and I want you bad. Lets keep the party going all night long, all night long._" She was dancing to the lyrics and the beat.

~with Keith~

"What are you doing here Jasper?" Keith asked as he got hold of his cousin who almost looked exactly like him except he was taller, had green eyes, had darker red hair, and was more tan.

"Oh can't I visit my cousin for no reason?" Jasper asked.

"It's not like you, Jasper," Keith replied.

"I'm checking in on you," Jasper said before glancing at Karrie and then Ashleigh. "Dang, both of them are here?"

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked.

"The water fairy and fire fairy are extremely dangerous," Jasper replied. "I question your judgement in letting them be so close to the assignments."

"Ashleigh and Karrie?" Keith asked. "Well, I suppose either of them would be dangerous if you were on their bad side and were an enemy. They would protect Kate and Summer with their lives. They're not going to hurt the assignments. But, how do you know those two?"

"It's nothing that concerns you, my little cousin," Jasper replied. "I should probably go before one them sees me."

"Who sees who?" Ashleigh asked as she rose her eye brow. "Karrie knows full well you're here too."

"You've gotten sharper I see," Jasper replied as he smiled and Ashleigh frowned with clenched fists at her side. "So Keith, wonder who she's singing about or to?"

"She's just singing whatever Teah requested her to sing," Ashleigh replied.

"What she said," Keith replied.

"I wonder, you're not developing a soft spot for fairies, are you?" Jasper asked. "Especially one for that fire fairy up there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Keith replied and he really didn't. "You don't belong here. Don't you have something better to do?" Jasper smiled and then put his hands behind his head.

"Oh I suppose there's quite a bit I could do," Jasper replied. "I'm hurt though, I thought you'd be honored by presence."

"Like anyone would ever feel honored in the presence of someone like you," Ashleigh replied and Keith was shock since this was the most upset he has seen her get which was not counting the one and only time she hit him in the head with a frying pan for stealing Kate's undergarment. Jasper was about to make a comeback when Keith glared at him so he decided it was best not to cause too much trouble in a place like this. Jasper left quietly before opening a portal to the angel world in a secret hiding place.

"Hey, how do you know my cousin?" Keith asked.

"It's a rather sad and depressing story I do not wish to tell at the moment," Ashleigh replied before leaving to find Kaleb and Summer. Keith let out a sigh and looked at the fire fairy singing.

'_Yeah, she's dangerous, but then again, so is fire_.' Keith thought as he smiled.

~with Karrie~

The first song was over and now it was time for the next song. Since the next song technically had two singers, Sarah would be helping out with Dev's part though Karrie could have done them by herself, but Teah decided it would sound better with two different people.

Seeing Jasper in the crowd almost gave Karrie a heart attack so it was great that Gold stepped in and sung a male part of the song Karrie didn't even know about. Karrie found herself happy to find out that Keith was nothing like his cousin and that even he didn't like Jasper.

"~_I wanna get you by yourself. Yeah, have you for myself. I don't need nobody else, don't want nobody else._" Sarah sang. "~_You're special, I know. You're smile, it glows. It's perfect, it shows. Let's go!_"

"~_I've been staring at ya and I could do it all night._" Karrie sang. "~_You're looking like an angel. With that kind of body needs a spotlight. Ain't nobody know your name, but looking like you do could be famous. I could make us making ways from the back of the club to a bed in the shade. Now don't know who you are, but you could be a star. And everybody here be thinkin' who's that boy? Wanna take you home and get you all alone. And everybody here be thinkin' who's that boy? Oh he got me. No, I've never seen, no one like them, them he's everything. Girls, they want him. Guys, they want to be who's that boy? Who's that boy?_" Eventually the song was over and people wanted an encore while Karrie wanted to hang out with her friends and play games like Kate had wanted. Well, might as well go out with a bang like they always say. "'Yes I Am.'" Hannah nodded.

"'Yes I Am' by Demi Lovato," Hannah whispered to her band members and they all nodded.

"Hm, interesting," Silver replied.

"I see, going out with a bang," Garnet replied with a smile.

"~_Oh oh. Oh. Sexy lady knows what she wants out of life. See she got her own means, doing whatever she likes. Feels good to have you. She don't need you, she can't depend on a man. After all that she's been through, she ain't running behind you. Trust me, I know 'cause I am her,_" Karrie sang and Keith suddenly had this funny feeling the song was being more thrown at him than anyone else. "~_In my guy, what I need, right here, and to me, I am everything all that I need and I won't repeat it. I won't stop now. Got it all figured out. In my guy, what I need right here, I'm everything I am! Yes I am, yes I am. I am! Yes I am, yes I am. So you can't be mad that she had the strength to survive_." Keith thoughts lingered at how Jasper knew Karrie and Ashleigh, but he wouldn't tell him how. "~_Through the good and the bad, she's having the time of her life. Feels so good to have you, she don't need you, she can't depend on a man. After all that she's been through, she ain't running behind you. Trust me, I know 'cause I am her. In my guy, what I need, right here, and to me, I am everything all that I need and I won't repeat it. I won't stop now. Got it all figured my guy, what I need right here, I'm everything I am! Yes I am, yes I am. I am! Yes I am, yes I am. If you throw your hands up, if you are let me see your hands up. In my guy, what I need, right here, and to me, I am everything all that I need and I won't repeat it. I won't stop now. Got it all figured out. In my guy, what I need right here, I'm everything I am! Yes I am, yes I am. I am! Yes I am, yes I am. If you are, throw your hands up. If you are, let me see your hands up." _ Karrie escaped to the backstage and sneaked off to find Kate which wasn't too hard since Kate was there waiting to drag her and Keith off to the festival games with Ben, Summer, Ashleigh, Kaleb, and Kellyn.

"Come on Kare! We're going to Goldeen tank!" Kate exclaimed and they went off to the stand that had you catch Goldeen with a net that really wasn't a net since it was kind of like a big bubble wand with tight netting across the middle. You had to hit the Goldeen out of the tank without ripping the netting. "Who wants to try first?"

"I do!" Karrie and Ashleigh exclaimed. Karrie got on her knees and took a net and envisioned her hitting the Goldeen with her hammer. Ashleigh did the same except she was envisioning herself hitting the Goldeen with a frying pan. A Goldeen jumped up for Karrie and she hit like she wanted to get a grand slam. The hit would have been perfect if she didn't try to hit with such force. The netting broke, but the the Goldeen was knocked to the small wall that wasn't too far away.

"I got it out!" Karrie cheered.

"Um, fire bug, look at your net, you idiot," Keith said and Karrie looked down at her net to find in horror that she broke her net.

"Oh no! That rotten Goldeen should count anyways!" Karrie exclaimed. "I actually wanted to win something." The game warren shook his head and Keith grabbed hold of Karrie to restrain her from hurting anyone or anything. The game warren took the Goldeen that was knocked out and put it back into the tank.

"You win whatever you catch, smart one," Keith said.

"Oh," Karrie replied. Ashleigh was staring at the tank and when one jumped up she went to hit, but it went horn first through the netting. Ashleigh had anime tears streaming down her face as she showed her companion her net before returning it to the game warren. Kate went next with Summer and they both got one before their nets broke, but they told the guy to keep the Goldeen. Ben and Kaleb went up next and didn't do much better and again the game warren was told to keep the fish. Keith and Kellyn were last and it turned into a competition and the game warren was starting to freak out. Keith had caught four before he looked over at Kellyn who had a pile of maybe eight, ten, Goldeen and he was still getting more. Keith's jaw dropped and a Goldeen jumped and broke his net. Kellyn looked over and handed the warren his net and both Keith and Kellyn told the warren to keep the fish. The warren stared at Kellyn with shock as they walked away.

"That kid's not normal," the warren said. "Scratch that, that kid's not human!"

Cue "Nothing Even Matters" by Big Time Rush to start playing on the speakers.

"Of all songs to start playing!" the warren said.

"_And nothing even matters, and nothing even matters!_" Karrie and Ashleigh could be heard singing along as they happily walked with their friends. Keith shook his head with a smile on his face. You could say that he has gotten used to Karrie and Ashleigh's company. Kate and Summer even joined in and Keith couldn't help but crack up laughing with Kaleb and Ben. Even Kellyn was smiling and laughing! They spotted a target shooting stand that had a few stuffed animals as prizes. There was enough places for everyone to compete with each other, but they decided to do it in two different groups. Karrie, Kate, Kellyn, and Keith in one and Summer, Ashleigh, Ben, and Kaleb in another. Summer's group went first and all of them scored high enough for prizes. Summer got a stuffed Piplup, Ashleigh got a stuffed Teddiursa, Ben got a stuffed Pidgey, and Kaleb got a stuffed Turtwig. The next group went up and Kellyn, Karrie, and Keith broke the records. Kate sweat dropped as she watched Karrie and Keith compete against each other. She had gotten a Torchic keychain since she got the lowest score since Karrie has yet to work with her on her accuracy when it comes to a water gun and Karrie's good because she's used to using her fingers as fire guns. Kellyn was secretly trying to get a great score so that he could get Kate a bigger stuffed animal than she earned.

'_How is she so good?_' Keith asked as he was starting to become out of breath as they were going at it for a good twenty minutes and this game warren was sweating bullets.

"Okay, okay, stop! You guys have have your pick of five of them, come to the back and see what we have in storage." the warren said.

"Huh?" Kellyn and Karrie asked.

"Oh," Keith said. They put the guns down and followed.

"Five?" Karrie asked. "That's a lot of them." Karrie looked at the stuffed animals and her jaw dropped when she saw a Tepig, Victini, and Arceus one so you can guess she picked those three first. Keith was kind of insulted to find out that they had a stuffed plush of Arceus, but he decided to shake it off, for now. Karrie also got a plush Absol for Ashleigh and you can bet she was happy. She also got Kate a Flareon. Kellyn got Kate a plush Pachirisu, a plush Shaymin, a plush Mew, and a plush Togepi. Kate forced him to get one for himself so he got a Munclax for himself. Keith didn't care much for stuffed animals so he got Kaleb a stuffed Lucario which was rather cute, he got Karrie a stuffed Vulpix with a reminder to her to not to get any ideas, he figured Kate had enough stuffed animals so he go Ashleigh a stuffed Squirtle, Kellyn a stuffed Oshawott, and before he went to pick one for Ben, Karrie handed him a stuffed Pulse.

"What the?" Keith asked.

"The guy said I could pick another one," Karrie replied with a smile.

"Fine," Keith said with a frown since he was hoping to get out of getting a stuffed animal. "Benny gets a stuffed Deerling."

"Oh, gee thanks," Ben replied sarcastically as he took the pink stuffed Deerling.

"Love you too," Keith replied. They went on their way and competed with each other and just had fun. They were laughing, giggling, competing, teasing, dancing, singing, and having a great time. None of them wanted it to end.

"FREEZE!" someone commanded. They turned around to see Team Rocket armed with Pokemon and capture nets.

"Aw, come on!" Karrie exclaimed.

"Since the people who experimented on those two girls stole some of our research about Mewtwo and the special Eevee, we're claiming them as our own," a guy who seemed to be a leader-like figure. "I am Proton."

"Oh suck my big toe!" Karrie exclaimed. "I have had enough with crazy people trying to mess with my friends!" She took out a pokeball from what seemed to be from thin air. Ashleigh clapped and unknown to everyone else, sent out a small wave of water to alert her Pokemon and soon enough her Pokemon were there with Karrie's. "Go Charizard!" A big flying beast appeared and roared.

"Holy crap!" Keith exclaimed.

"Feraligatr!" Ashleigh yelled and the happy-go-lucky Feraligatr suddenly turned dark, scary, and serious. Red came out running and sent out a Venusaur and a Pikachu. Green followed suit with his own Chairzard and a Scissor. Blue came running with her Blastoise and her Wigglytuff. Yellow riding her Dodrio with her Pikachu. Gold came riding his Thyplosion and Crystal came riding her Meganium.

"The pokedex holders!" Proton exclaimed.

"Proton!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Fire!" Karrie said as her own fists were on fire which hinted how angry she was.

"Fire bug, your fists," Keith said quietly and Karrie stopped her fire that was engulfing her fists.

"Oops," Karrie replied. Charizard fried Proton.

"We'll retreat right now," Proton said. "We can't win with the pokdex holders here." Team Rocket retreated onto a fancy high tech air ship. "Well, until we meet again, chou." Karrie returned her Charizard and everyone's Pokemon were returned as well.

"You guys okay?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied.

"How did you know to back us up?" Summer asked and they pointed at Ashleigh. Ashleigh blushed from embarrassment.

"That one sent a small water wave to alert me and her Feraligatr," Blue said.

"She can do that?" Ben asked as he looked at his assignment's water fairy.

"Yeah," Ashleigh replied as she nodded.

"That's actually pretty useful," Keith said. "Good job." Ashleigh turned red from embarrassment while Karrie crossed her arms.

"So you're actually admitting fairies are useful?" Karrie asked.

"No, I'm admitting that Ashleigh's useful," Keith replied. "You still have yet to be useful."

"HEY! I took down the sharpshooter and the Holy Order of the Followers of Palkia and Dialga!" Karrie protested as her fists went on fire.

"Kare, your fists," Kate said.

"I don't care!" Karrie replied as she went to hit Keith in the face.

"I thought I told you not hurt my guardian!" Kate said.

"Can I punch in he face pretty please?" Karrie asked.

"You were so good up 'til now," Kate replied.

"There wouldn't have been a problem if flame brain didn't insult me by saying I'm useless when he knows what I did earlier!" Karrie replied.

"Keith, apologize," Kate said. "And Karrie, unflame your fists." Karrie stopped the fire one her fists.

"Do I have to?" Keith asked.

"We can always have you wear a pink princess gown," Kate and Blue replied. Keith backed away.

"I'll apologize," Keith replied and he approached Karrie with his hand out to shake her hand. "I'm sorry, you're not useless."

"Apology accepted," Karrie replied with a smile as she shook hos hand. Suddenly, Keith found his hand engulfed in flames.

"Hot, hot, hot, HOT!" Keith exclaimed as he pulled his hand back and his hand was burned.

"Karrie!" Kate exclaimed.

"What?" Karrie replied as a flame lingered on her index finger. "I'm hot stuff, what can I say? You shouldn't mess with fire, you get burned."

"You're evil," Keith replied as he glared at her.

"No, I'm just devious," Karrie replied with a smile.

* * *

**Karrie:** man do I kick a lot of but

**Keith:** still think you're pretty evil

**Karrie:** I told you, I'm devious not evil

**Keith:** whatever

**Kate:** I got so many stuffed animals

**Summer:** it was cute though

**Ben:** yes, because a guy giving a guy a pink stuffed plush Deerling is cute

**Ashleigh:** I'm sure it was just a joke and I thought it was funny

**Kellyn:** not a bad chapter

**Me:** thanks Kel

**Kaleb:** well, readers review!


	14. Chapter 14

Angel and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** _Rise of the Guardians_ is AWESOME!

**Keith:** *flips on a commercial and sees the "Easter Bunny"* is that supposed to be a rabbit or a kangaroo?

**"Easter Bunny":** *gets in Keith's face* I'm a bunny

**Me:** go back to where you belong before I turn you into your cute bunny form and scratch you in your favorite spot

**"Easter Bunny":** *disappears down a hole and then the hole disappeared*

**Keith:** do I want to know?

**Me:** just watch the movie, in your free time

**Keith:** what free time?

**Me:** *shrugs*

**Kellyn:** pokelover0ash only owns her OCs.

* * *

Chapter 14

The party was dying down and after playing games, Karrie and Ashleigh still had energy to dance. Currently they were dancing to the song "Want U Want" by Cher Lloyd for fun. Summer, Kaleb, Ben, Kate, and Kellyn were smiling at the energetic fairies. Keith was just tired from seeing people spend so much energy and he didn't get how they could not be tired. After that song, the group went to the beach for a while and walked along the beach barefoot while the sun began to set.

"So pretty," Ashleigh said as she looked at the sun set with Kaleb.

"Hm, it is," Kaleb replied.

"Ah, look! Swanna!" Ashleigh exclaimed as she pointed at the swan Pokemon land on the water. "It's wings look so much like an angel's wings, don't they?"

"Hm, yeah, they do," Kaleb replied and Ben and Keith looked at the Swanna as it stretched its wings.

"Hm, I've never noticed that before," Keith said.

"And a lot of the fairies' wings look like Butterfree and Beautifly wings when they're in their true form," Ashleigh said as she twirled around.

"True form?" Ben asked.

"You mean the miniature winged versions of yourselves?" Keith asked.

"Nope!" Ashleigh replied.

"Because of something that happened centuries ago, we fairies can only go into our true forms during certain times of the year." Karrie replied.

"Could we see it now?" Ben asked. "We could show your true form for a moment or two."

"No," Karrie replied. "Please don't."

"What?" Keith asked. "Are you really like a demon, black wings and all?"

"No!" Karrie replied.

"Actually our family are the only fairies with truly white wings," Kellyn replied.

"Eh?" Keith asked. "How's that possible? Fairies aren't supposed to have white wings like angels!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Karrie asked.

"Hm, I wonder why Almia has a Swanna anyways," Summer said. "They're native to Unova."

"Ugh, not another group of bad guys," Karrie replied.

"I wouldn't worry so much, guys," Kate said.

"Hm, I just thought of something," Keith said as he blinked.

"What is it flame brain?" Karrie asked.

"You never did dance with me," Keith replied. Karrie almost fell over.

"Never thought I had to," Karrie replied.

"I think it is a cute idea," Ashleigh said.

"I bet you Karrie will become a little less irritable with him if we find something else to do away from them," Kate said as she tugged on Kellyn's sleeve. Kellyn looked at her and started to turn red as images of his dream kept rolling through his head. "You better have not been thinking of something perverted."

"I wasn't," Kellyn replied.

"Hey, I bet you he was thinking of kissing you in the moonlight," Karrie and Keith said with big smiles on their faces. Kellyn turned bright red as that was precisely what he was thinking. Kate turned red.

"Keith! Karrie!" Kate exclaimed.

"Did those two just say something in sync?" Kaleb asked.

"And not yell at each other for it?" Ben added.

"I supposed they just did," Ashleigh replied.

"Are you two sure you're not close friends at the very least?" Summer asked.

"What? Me close friends with flame brain?" Karrie asked. "Never."

"The fire bug is not a close friend," Keith said.

"Oh well," Summer replied. Kate and Kellyn started to walk along the beach, well more like Kate started walking and Kellyn just followed. Kaleb and Ashleigh started walk in the other direction while talking about just about everything and anything. Summer and Ben walked out far enough to give Keith and Karrie the sense of privacy.

"So, you wanted to dance with me?" Karrie asked as she offered her hand. Keith took it with a smile. They waltzed for a couple of minutes until Keith spun Karrie and then it really started to become not a waltz.

"So, why do you like running off to go on dangerous missions?" Keith asked as they danced. He twirled her in so she was against his chest.

"Because it gives me a chance to prove to myself that I'm stronger," Karrie replied and Keith twirled her again so she was facing him. "Why did you decide to take up the job of a guardian?"

"I've never had it in me to do what the rest of my family does, which is to be exectutioners," Keith replied. "How do you know so much about angels?"

"I had quite an experience with angels when I was little," Karrie replied. "What is your worse fear?"

"That I would be ordered to erase a friend's existence," Keith replied. "What is yours?"

"That I won't be able to protect the ones that I love," Karrie replied. "Do you hate me?" The question startled Keith in which he froze in shock.

"Huh?" Keith asked.

'_Where did that come from?_' Keith thought. '_I suppose I don't hate her._'

"No," Keith finally replied. "So, do you hate me?"

"I feel like I should, but I can't bring myself to hating you," Karrie replied while blushing from embarrassment. "Why did you want to dance with me?"

"I, I don't know," Keith replied. "Why did you decide to dance with me?"

"I guess I don't know either," Karrie replied with a smile. The two were smile at each to her while dancing until someone broke their concentration by coughing. It was Ben.

"Well aren't you two friendly when we leave you alone," Summer said with a smile. Keith and Karrie blushed and pushed each other away from themselves. "I was just teasing."

~With Ashleigh and Kaleb~

"And I suppose I am easily distracted and sugar makes me hyper, caffeine make me sleepy, and if I stay up too late, I get either really cranky or really hyper," Ashleigh said before looking at the moon. "Ah, so pretty and big!" Kaleb chuckled. "I had friend who was named after the moon, but she's not around any more, I'm not sure if she's dead or just not in this world anymore."

"I'm sorry," Kaleb replied.

"It's alright, not many people know," Ashleigh replied as she stretched. Ashleigh then went to take a step when she tripped over a rock. "Eh?" Kaleb caught her with one arm and they then both fell down on the sand. Ashleigh turned bright red and so did Kaleb. Kaleb then laid next to her with one arm around her while using the other to point out different constellations. It was his turn to talk a lot for once since Ashleigh barely knew anything about constellations. It wasn't until thirty minutes passed that Kaleb realized that Ashleigh had fallen asleep in the crook of his arm while using part of his chest as a pillow. Kaleb blushed as he looked at the sleeping beauty of a water fairy.

_'"...if I stay up too late, I get either really cranky or really hyper..."'_ Ashleigh's voice echoed through Kaleb's head. Kaleb smiled. '_Well, she was hyper._' He picked up the water fairy and decided to walk back to where the group was last on the beach with her in his arms.

~with Kate and Kellyn~

"Um, so is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Kellyn asked.

"Um, yes and no," Kate replied while blushing from embarrassment.

"Huh?" Kellyn asked.

"Do you like Ashleigh?" Kate asked.

"I suppose I do, she's always been a great friend and a great big sisterly figure to me," Kellyn replied. "Why?"

"Oh no reason," Kate replied. Kellyn rose one of his eye brows since he could tell that she was hiding something and that she was lying.

"Could it be that you thought I was in love with her?" Kellyn asked and Kate froze as he hit the nail right on the head. "I'm right, aren't I?" Kellyn smirked as Kate tried to think her way out of the situation. Kellyn started to laugh as Kate turned her attention back at him. "You're really silly, you know?" Kellyn rubbed the top of Kate's head as she blushed from embarrassment and anger. Kellyn then picked Kate and spun around in a circle.

"Ah! Kellyn! Put me down! What are you doing?" Kate yelled as she blushed and then she saw Kellyn's blue eyes that were lit up by both the moonlight and...joy? She never realized how much she liked Kellyn when he was and looked happy. She had to admit she had always loved his eyes, but she wasn't about to admit out loud to Kellyn. "Kelly!" Kellyn stopped at the sound of one of his many nicknames that he dreaded to hear. Kellyn looked at Kate and before looking right into her large blue eyes, he noticed that he was holding her close to him in which their faces were closer. Kate slowly felt herself getting her feet closer to the ground as she stared into Kellyn's darker blue eyes. Kellyn started to close in the distance of their faces and their lips were close to touching. Kate's face became flushed as her heart started to beat quickly and loudly. Kellyn was just about to kiss her when he realized what he was doing and stopped. He pulled his head away and let go of Kate. He looked away as he was wide eyed in shock of what he almost did.

'_I, I almost kissed my assignment!_' Kellyn thought as he covered his mouth with his hand.

'_Did he just almost kiss me?_' Kate thought as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"I, I'm sorry, we should probably meet up with the others now," Kellyn said as he refused to make eye contact with Kate.

"O-Okay," Kate replied and she slipped her hand into his and he tried to draw his hand back in shock, but Kate made sure his hand wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. They walked to where Summer, Ben, Karrie, and Keith were and then they saw Kaleb come over with a sleeping Ashleigh in his arms. Kate giggled and Kellyn blinked as he looked at Kate. "I knew they would look cute together." Kellyn looked at Kaleb and Ashleigh and he smiled and Kate finally felt his hand squeeze her hand back. Kellyn then looked at Karrie as she let out a yawn.

"I wonder how she managed not to fall asleep yet," Kellyn said.

~at the hotel~

"So where's you two's room?" Keith asked Karrie as they walked through the halls as Kaleb carried a sleeping Ashleigh.

"Mm," Karrie replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"English please," Keith said.

"The one playing "Can't Do It Without You" by Ross Lynch," Karrie replied and you could tell she was sleepy from both her appearance and her voice.

"A singing room?" Keith asked.

_~There's no way I could make it without you, do it without ya, be here without ya..._

The music was coming from the room across from Keith's, Kaleb's, Ben's, Ponte's, Isaac's, and Kellyn's hotel room that had a star on it. Keith went to open it when he realized it needed a key, that and they were also locked out of their own hotel room if Ben, Kellyn, and Kaleb forgot their hotel keys too. Keith let out a sigh and Karrie knocked on the door. Laurie opened the door.

"Oh, hi," Laurie said. "I was wondering when those two were coming back." Karrie nodded and entered in and so did Keith though he wasn't sure why. Kaleb followed suit and place Ashleigh on the blue hotel bed and put the covers on her. Keith looked over at Karrie to notice that she had passed out on the red hotel bed. The two boys exited the hotel room and faced their own.

"Um, you have the key, right?" Keith asked. Kaleb gave him a blank look.

"There was a key?" Kaleb asked and Keith face palmed himself.

"Great, just great," Keith replied. "Wait, Sparkles, Mushroom Head, Marshmellow Boy, and Benny could have remembered!"

"Remembered what?" Ben and Kellyn asked.

"The hotel key," Keith replied and two searched their own pockets.

"Ah, I still have Kate's phone!" Kellyn exclaimed as he found the cell phone in his pocket. He then rushed to go return it.

"Why does he have Kate's phone?" Kaleb asked.

"I don't know," Keith and Ben replied.

"I don't have the key." Ben admitted.

"So, that means," Keith said.

"KELLYN!" the three boys yelled. Kellyn walked over ten minutes later.

"What?" Kellyn asked.

"The key!" they replied. Kellyn put his hands into his pockets and pulled out the girls' hotel key.

"Um, Sparkles, how did you get the girls' key?" Keith asked as his eye brows rose. Kellyn face palmed himself.

"Kate," Kellyn mumbled as he tried to find another key. He finally pulled out the right key and gave it to Kaleb. "I suppose she'll want it back."

"Want what back?" Kate asked as she walked over in her pajamas. "You guys are too loud."

"Sorry Kate," the guys apologized. Kellyn handed Kate her room key and then he escaped into his hotel room after Kaleb unlocked the door.

"He's the only guy I know of who wouldn't try to keep a girl's hotel key on purpose," Kate said to herself as she shook her head before heading back to her room.

~off at sea~

A Swanna flew to a ship late at night and perched itself on the railing as a dark haired woman came to it. As the moonlight shone on her hair, it revealed that she had purple hair. She took off a camera from the Swanna and petted it before giving it a snack.

"Good job, Swanna," the woman said before returning the bird to its pokeball. "Today seemed to have been a very active day for those on shore."

"It was very loud," a tall brown haired man said as he approached the woman. "I could hear it from the ship."

"Yes, well there was a festival going on," the woman replied.

"I figured as much when I caught sight of the Pokedex holders on a boat early in the morning with some other people I recognized," the man said.

"A gun shot and a giant flying ship," the woman said as she closed her eyes. "Seems like we're not the only ones interested in this region."

"So, what's the plan against taking care of the enemies who are trying to get what we want?" the man asked.

"We're going to interfere with their plans and gather as much information as possible," the woman replied. "Now, I'm going to check what my Swanna video taped and see what new information I can pull from it." The man nodded and the woman went below deck while the man stared at the moon.

"Moon..." the man whispered out loud.

* * *

**Me:** *yawns* I'm tired

**Keith:** that dancing scene was weird

**Karrie:** *sleeping*

**Me:** who else is asleep?

**Keith:** Ashleigh and Kellyn

**Kaleb:** *yawns* I'm tired, can someone say the review reminder so I can go sleep?

**Ben:** it's Summer's turn

**Keith:** about time

**Me:** Summer, can you say the review reminder? I feel so exhausted and have no idea why...well bowling and boredom might have something to do with, but that's besides the point

**Summer:** Readers, please review


	15. Chapter 15

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** Hoo ha ha! *watching the news*

**Keith: **what? O.o

**Me:** oh, um,. well, on the news they said hoo ha ha and I thought it was funny so I repeated it...

**Keith:** oh

**Me:** this chapter I got great ideas concerning the beach, volleyball, and bathing suits

**Keith:** uh oh

**Me:** ;D yep uh oh

**Keith:** T.T

**Me:** I do not own anything except for my OCs =D

* * *

Chapter 15

"_Keep drinking coffee, _

_stare me down across the table _

_while I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet_

_And count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for time_

_And try to not waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)"_ Karrie sang first thing in the morning while Laurie tried to turn off an alarm clock to stop the singing.

"Five more minutes," Laurie mumbles.

"Mmm," Ashleigh said as she woke up.

"_You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_You swear you know best_

_But you expect me to_

_Jump up on board with you_

_Ride off into your delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction oh_

_But you won't ever see_

_You're so busy makin' maps_

_With my name on them in all caps_

_You got the talkin' down just not the listening_

_And who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_All my life_

_I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I_

_Just hurt_

_And hide_

_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_

_To decide_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_Let me hold your crown, babe_

_Oh oh_

_Ah " _Karrie kept singing though Ashleigh wanted to chuck a pillow at her for being so loud first thing in the morning.

"Mmm!" Ashleigh said as she chucked a pillow at Karrie before getting up.

"Oops, I always forget you have a 'Don't mess with me' force field first thing in the morning," Karrie replied as she dodged the pillow that ended up hitting Laurie though Laurie just snuggled up into it.

"Yeah, good going Karrie," Kiwi said.

"It was your idea in the first place!" Karrie exclaimed.

"Don't argue first thing in the morning please," Ashleigh replied as she walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes. Soon the shower was going and singing could be heard.

"And she gives me a hard time for singing first thing in the morning," Karrie commented.

"Nah, I think you bothered her because you were so loud, I could hear you when I was at the hot cocoa station down the hall." Kiwi replied.

"Oh," Karrie said. "Any ideas on how to wake the mechanic up?"

"Um, that's your department, remember?" Kiwi said and Karrie blinked.

"Get me some ice Kiwi and get back in here with it before Ashleigh gets out of the shower which should be in an half hour or so," Karrie replied and Kiwi nodded.

"_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome!" _Ashleigh sang in the shower. Kiwi left and Teah entered the room with bathing suits.

"Those better not be bikinis," Karrie said and Teah smiled.

"There's going to be a volley ball tournament and a Miss Pueltown contest and I entered you, Laurie, Kiwi, and Ashleigh in it ahead of time. I would enter, but I'm the announcer." Teah said.

"Are those bikinis then?" Karrie asked as she cringed.

"They're two piece bathing suits!" Teah replied. "They're designed to fit each of you just the right way." Karrie twitched. "And I dropped off a bunch of bathing suits for the students already and I got the other people their bathing suits so I'm going to be staying here to make sure you girls wear the bathing suits."

"Wah! You're evil!" Karrie exclaimed.

"Yours is the red halter top with the ribbon bow in the middle and red bottoms." Teah said as she took out the two pieces of the red bathing suit out. Karrie wanted to cry as she took the bathing suit from Teah. Kiwi came in with ice and poured it on Laurie who screamed. "Laurie, your bathing suit is this awesome halter top that has black lining around it and black straps but is mainly white with black bottoms." Laurie was in tears as she took her bathing suit.

"What's mine?" Kiwi asked.

"This pink ruffle top and pink bottoms," Teah replied as she handed Kiwi hers. Kiwi's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"I love it!" Kiwi exclaimed. The three girls put they're bathing suits on and waited for Ashleigh to come out of the bathroom. Ashleigh came out only to be handed a baby blue bikini top and a baby blue bottom that resembled an extremely short ruffled skirt. Ashleigh reluctantly put it on and Teah squealed at how cute she looked. Teah then decided to get changed into her bathing suit which was a black halter bikini top and black bikini bottoms. She put on black shades and gave them each their own that matched their outfits before giving them each a beach bag that color coordinated with their outfits.

"Are we going to be parading around town in this?" Ashleigh asked as she blushed from embarrassment.

"We're only going to the beach," Teah replied and she tossed them flip flops which they all put on their feet. They then exited the room where Todd, who was passing by at the time, spotted them and tripped, causing him to do a face plant on the carpeted floor.

"Ooh, that had to hurt," Karrie said.

"Well, you girls are beautiful," Teah replied with a wink. Karrie, Ashleigh, Laurie, and even Kiwi blushed.

"Eh?" Ashleigh, Laurie, and Karrie asked.

"Come on, I want to get the best sunbathing spot on that beach!" Teah said as she dragged the girls out of the beach.

Meanwhile, Todd scrambled to his feet and knocked on the door that contained the guardians. Kaleb opened the door with a tired expression on his face.

"You won 't believe this, but I just saw hem wearing bikinis!" Todd exclaimed.

"Who?" Kaleb asked as Keith, Ben, and Kellyn looked over.

"The female fairies," Todd whispered.

"Not that tomboy?!" Keith exclaimed. "And the shy water one?!" Todd nodded and Keith's jaw dropped.

"Oh, and apparently we're going to the beach before we leave for school," Todd said as he tossed in bathing suit trunks. The guys quickly got changed and exited only to see Kate in a black bikini that had white polka dots on it, Rhythmi in a red bikini, Nema in a blue and brown halter top tankini with brown shorts, and Summer in a blue bikini. Least to say, the boys' faces were painted red thanks to Teah's work.

"Are we going or are you guys going to stare at us all day?" Kate asked and the guys shook their heads.

"We're going!" the guys replied and so they went.

~with Teah~

Music was blasting as the super model sipped her iced tea as she she reclined in her special lounge beach chair under an umbrella as she watched Karrie and Ashleigh played in the water with an inflatable beach ball while Laurie and Kiwi were having a water fight with Ashleigh's Feraligatr.

"This is the life," Teah said to herself.

People were starting to gather and a good portion of the males were staring at her and the teenage girls. Even Kalvin and Jake were there eyeing Ashleigh and Karrie who were having a lot of fun.

"Can I buy you two a drink?" the blue haired twins asked.

"CANNONBALL!" Gold yelled as he jumped into the water and splashed the twins.

"That does not count as a cannonball!" Silver replied as he ran into the water after Gold followed by Crystal.

"Hey! Watch were you're splashing!" the twins exclaimed.

"Well, you shouldn't be so close to the water if you don't want to be splashed," Hannah, dressed in a black bikini, said and the twins shyed away as they were overcome with fear from her sdtrong aura that she was emitting.

"What a bunch of wimps," Nick said as he put his hands behind his head and stood next to Hannah clad in yellow and white swim trunks.

"I know, right?" Sarah, clad in a blue and white striped bikini, asked. "Those two sure are annoying." This made the twins twitch in anger.

"You two want to fight us?" the twins asked. The blonde twins glanced at the blue haired twins with an unamused look on their faces.

"Pulse," Sarah said as she released the small electric Pokemon.

"Minun," Nick said as he released the small electric Pokemon.

"Thunder wave," the two siblings said and the Pokemon obeyed, shocking Kelvin and Jake, both literally and figuratively. The two Pokemon were allowed to play in the water with their own little inflatable tubes as Kalvin and Jake stayed away from Nick and Sarah. The Ranger students then came onto the beach and Kellyn, Kate, Keith, Kaleb, Summer, Ben, Rhythmi, Isaac, Nema, Ponte, and Todd saw Karrie, Ashleigh, Laurie, and Kiwi playing in the water.

"Dang, is that fire bug?" Keith asked.

"Yes, that's my sister," Kellyn replied as he glared at Keith. Keith jaw dropped a little but he then started to grin.

"Oh well, hey Kaleb, look at Miss water fairy," Keith said before running off to jump into the water.

"Huh?" Kaleb asked as he searched for Ashleigh with his eyes. When he found her, his face turned red and Summer had to pull him along to the water.

"Hey girls!" Kate exclaimed.

"KATE! SUMMER! YOU'RE HERE!" Ashleigh and Karrie exclaimed. They hugged the two girls and Keith went to sneak up on Karrie and, as if on cue, "Rolll To Me" by Del Amitri came on, or was it on cue?

"Boo!" Keith exclaimed as he touched Karrie's shoulders and Karrie screamed bloody murder as she clenched onto Kate while Ashleigh just jumped and almost hit Keith in the face with her hand as she shrieked. Keith started to laugh and Karrie had an angry pouting look on her face.

"KEITH! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Karrie yelled as she got down from Kate and approached the redheaded angel who stopped laughing as soon as he realized that Karrie looked like she was about to kill him.

"Eep! I'm sorry!" Keith replied as he tried to run/swim away, but apparently he was being chased by a fire fairy who actually knew how to swim. She caught him and put his head under water.

"Karrie, please don't drown him," Kate said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm keeping him alive," Karrie replied as she let Keith come up for a breath of air.

"I said I was sorry," Keith said.

"What a lame guy, scaring a girl like that," Kelvin said as he floated on a floating lounge that had iced tea in it's cup holder with his Golduck nearby. Jake could be seen doing the same except he was sipping his iced tea. Keith and Karrie glared at them and splashed them with water before diving underwater and tipping the floatable lounges.

"HEY!" the two blue haired brothers exclaimed as they glared at the already angry duo. The twins decided to retreat for now and then an announcement came on about the volleyball tournament.

"Hey, that's us!" Karrie exclaimed as they swam to shore.

"Karrie, you're on our team," Hannah said as she gestured for the fire fairy to come with her, Nick, Sarah, and Teah. Karrie nodded. Rhythmi grabbed Isaac, Todd, Ponte, and Nema to make a team while Blue, Yellow, Red, and Green nabbed Garnet. Crystal, Gold, and Silver nabbed Ashleigh and Kaleb. Kate decided to form a team with Keith, Ben, and Summer while Laurie went to sit on the sidelines and cheer for her friends with Kiwi.

First up was Kate's team versus the city's popular jocks. Kate was going to serve the ball when the talking started and the whistles. The leader of the five guys whistled at Summer and Kate.

"Hot d****," the leader said and Summer and the guys glared at him as Kate ignored him.

"Why don't you lovely ladies go on a date then hang with those couple of losers. Kellyn and Keith, along with Ben, in all their six pack abs glory, glared at the guys. Kate served the ball and the guys on the other side hit it back. Kellyn blocked the ball and slammed it into the leader's face. Least to say, the guardian guys quickly gained fans and Summer and Kate's fans consisted of mostly guys. The five kids beat the jocks and then it was time for the powerhouse team to go up against a team of females who were big fans of One Direction as each one had a t-shirt on that had one of the members face and name on it. They took off their shirts and revealed their bikinis and good looking bodies. Nick's eyebrow rose as he questioned the girls' behavior mentally. The girls looked at Nick and immediately giggled. Nick sweat dropped and sighed as he was used to girls going gaga over him. Teah served the ball and it slammed into the ground on the other side of the net. The girls were surprised at the super model's strength in volley ball. Teah served again, but to Teah's surprise, they hit it back and Karrie hit it right back which shocked everyone who didn't think a short girl could jump so high. With the strength of Hannah and Karrie combined with Teah's, Sarah's and Nick's, the girls didn't stand a chance. When it was Crystal's team's turn, Kaleb quickly found out that Ashleigh can be very clumsy and he had to work extra hard to both catch her when she fell and hit the ball. When it was Blue's teams turn, they were up against Kelvin and Jake and least to say, the twins didn't stand a chance.

After Hannah's team beat Blue's team in a great volleyball battle and Kate's team beat Crystal's team, it was time for the championship round.

"Hey Kate, glad you made it this far," Karrie said and Kate smiled.

"You're going down fire bug," Keith said and Karrie almost flared up literally in anger.

"I AM NOT A BUG!" Karrie replied. Kate served the ball and Karrie sent it flying back in which Keith saved it and Sarah hit it back again. Summer hit it back and Hannah sent it flying back. This went on for a very long time until Karrie power slammed the ball into Keith's face, earning her team a point. Then Hannah power served the ball into the ground by Ben before it sunk into the ground. Ben paled as he was glad that it didn't hit his feet. It ended up a close game with Hannah's team being victorious.

They exchanged friendly gestures of good sportsmanship and Hannah even made sure Keith's face was alright as Karrie made sure Ben was alright from his few close encounter.

Kelvin and Jake approached Karrie and congratulated her as Ashleigh did before informing Karrie that a few guys wanted to take her on a date which meant Karrie had to resist punching people in the face. A jock approached her and asked her on a date in which Kellyn wanted to try clobber the guy and Keith wasn't too happy either. Karrie flat out refused, but then jock insisted that they at least have a dance battle. One partner could be selected and if he won, she and Kate would have to go on a date with him and his friend. Furious, Karrie did agree, but Keith soon found himself being nabbed by a certain fire fairy.

"Listen flame brain, you're going to be dance partner in this dance off," Karrie said. "Don't think I'm favoring you or anything, you're just a really good dancer and you have to protect Kate from those jocks." Keith scowled, but agreed. They danced off to "Just Dance", "Love Game", "Hips Don't Lie", and other songs until the cheering declared the winner as Karrie and Keith, though it probably helped that the girls really liked Keith and the guys were cheering for Karrie mostly because if your a guy watching a girl dance in a bikini, I would assume you'd probably cheer for her, depending on what kind of guy you were.

"Okay, you owe me ice cream and lunch," Keith said.

"Hey, you saved Kate didn't you?" Karrie asked.

"You're the one parading around and dancing in a BIKINI!" Keith replied. Karrie's face turned red as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Excuse me?!" Karrie asked.

"Uh oh, here we go again," Summer said as she face palmed himself.

"I didn't want to wear a bikini!" Karrie shouted.

"Then why're you wearing one?!" Keith asked.

"Because I forced too!" Karrie replied.

"You can take down more twenty guys by yourself and you expect me to believe you were forced?!" Keith asked.

"He obviously hasn't met Teah," Ashleigh said.

"If you didn't pack a bathing suit and your designer friend decided to make sure you wore a bikini, I believe that qualifies as being forced!" Karrie replied.

"How is a designer scary?!" Keith exclaimed.

"That dude never has encountered Teah, has he?" Nick asked as he passed by.

"Nope," Ashleigh replied.

"SHUT UP OR YOU TWO ARE WEARING PINK FLUFFY DRESSES TOMORROW!" Teah yelled as she was grumpy from having her nice massage disturbed.

"H-Hai," Karrie replied as she shrunk away.

"Eep!" Keith exclaimed. "You're right, she's scary."

"How about I treat you to lunch like you asked?" Karrie asked.

"And don't forget the ice cream," Keith replied. The two started to walk away while all the guys that really didn't know Karrie shared a single thought:

'_That lucky guy._'

* * *

**Me:** and that's your bathing suit chapter!

**Keith:** you like torturing the guys, don't you?

**Me:** maybe...

**Kate:** well, review


	16. Chapter 16

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me: ** *latched onto Keith's and Karrie's arm, but Karrie gets loose*

**Kellyn:** why is she on your arm? T.T

**Keith:** I don't know but she won't stop saying thank you...

**Me:** TT_TT I had a really bad nightmare and you, Karrie, and this story helped me start to stop thinking about it after 1 am in the morning and thanks to you I was able to actually go back to sleep!

**Keith:** you're welcome? can you get off my arm now?

**Me:** oh *lets go of Keith's arm* well, the only good about that nightmare is that I spent a lot of time pacing my room trying to force myself to think what's going to happen in this chapter...

**Kellyn:** I don't want to know what kind of nightmare that was to make you latch onto KEITH's arm...

**Me:** *shivers* murders...being framed...guilty...

**Karrie:** oh no, think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts! Think food! Beach! Us!

**Me:** *takes a deep breath* okay! thanks Karrie! =D alright trueloveshipping!~

**Keith and Karrie:** EH?!

* * *

Chapter 16

Keith glared at every guy they passed as they walked through Pueltown trying to find a place to eat. All Karrie had was her flip-flops, bikini, and beach bag so of course she was drawing attention, though, granted, Keith was attracting some attention from the ladies because his abs were showing, but as soon as girls saw him, they'd just giggle, look him over, and/or gossip with their friends, and when they noticed that he was with another girl, they assumed he was taken. Keith growled and Karrie looked at him.

"What?" Karrie asked.

"Everyone is staring at you," Keith replied and Karrie blushed as she looked around and saw that he was right.

"Well, if I had something to go over the bathing suit, I'd be wearing it," Karrie said. "And I know a towel won't help. And you do realize you're getting your share of stares."

"They just like seeing guys with no shirt on," Keith replied. "It's normal. Girls who parade around in bikinis normally want attention." Karrie's cheeks puffed out again as her face turned red.

"I can't believe I even considered eating lunch with YOU," Karrie said and Keith looked at he, immediately realizing he made a mistake. Keith sighed and took out two towels from the bag and tossed one over Karrie and put the other around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Keith asked.

"Pft, fine," Karrie replied. "I forgive you."

"That reminds me, do you even know what's in that bag?" Keith asked and Karrie turned red.

"I haven't had a chance to look!" Karrie replied.

"Geez, okay, no need to yell, fire bug," Keith said.

"I AM NOT A BUG!" Karrie replied. Keith took the bag as Karrie started yelling at him and pulled out a cover up white beach dress and white t-shirt. He handed Karrie the dress and he put on the t-shirt before putting away the towels and even got out a purse for Karrie.

"That scary lady sure made sure that everything was covered." Keith said and Karrie laughed as she took back the bag and the purse.

"Alright, there's a lunch place over there," Karrie said. "I believe Teah had mentioned it to be a good one that also had an ice cream shop nearby." The two non-humans went and ate lunch together as the rest of the group was at a beach restaurant with their own cover-ups.

"I wonder how Karrie and Keith are doing," Kate said.

"Hopefully, they haven't killed each other yet," Summer replied.

"Is it just me or was Keith acting a bit jealous earlier with all the attention Karrie was getting?" Rhythmi asked.

"No, he was definitely jealous," Kiwi replied.

"Geez, I hope she doesn't take too long with her jealous boyfriend, she has a Miss Pueltown contest she's gotta be here for," Teah said.

"Miss Pueltown?" Kate asked.

"She signed us up without our consent," Laurie replied. "After lunch, you can sign up too."

~an hour later~

"All signed up!" Kate exclaimed at the sign-in booth.

"I'm not too keen on this idea," Kellyn replied.

"What if someone tries to get you two backstage or on stage?" Ben asked.

"I'm going to back there and so will be Ashleigh, Karrie, and others," Nema replied. "Besides, if anyone tries to sabotage an event Teah helped planned, she's going to go all out on them and she's extremely scary when she's angry."

"I suppose you're right," Ben said.

"I just hope no one angers Karrie, that will be a disaster in the making," Kellyn replied.

"I'll be there, Kellyn," Ashleigh said. "I can hold her back, and if necessary, I can cool her down." Kellyn nodded and then Karrie and Keith could be seen walking together towards the beach while eating ice cream.

"Well, there are the two lovebirds," Rhythmi said.

"Huh?" Kellyn asked.

"It's nothing," Summer replied.

"Hey guys!" Karrie exclaimed and Rhythmi smirked and everyone else was just smiling.

"How was your date?" Rhythmi asked.

"IT WASN'T A DATE!" Karrie and Keith replied with their faces painted red.

"Mhm, sure," Rhythmi replied.

"RHYTHMI!" the two said.

"Okay! Contestants, please go to the changing rooms immediately so that we can take roll call!" Teah announced on speakers.

"Oh, that's us," Karrie replied.

"You're in a contest?!" Keith exclaimed.

"Teah signed me up without my consent again," Karrie replied. "But don't worry, I can watch Kate better than you anyways." Keith turned red from anger as the fairy walked away with Laurie, Nema, Kiwi, Summer, Rhythmi, and Kate.

"Why that little-!" Keith said.

"Ahem, Keith, I thought you said you didn't like her," Ben replied.

"I don't!" Keith replied.

"From my observations, I would conclude that you hold feelings for Karrie, our fire fairy," Isaac said, causing Keith to turn red.

"I do not!" Keith replied.

"I'll believe that when Tepigs fly," Todd said.

"Yeah, well, I'm working on the whole Tepigs flying thing," Keith replied. "But no one wants to give them wings."

"Alright, now that our contestants are ready, it's time for the show!" Teah announced and the guys' attention was drawn to the stage. "First up is Anne Marie!" And so it went on as they wanted for people they knew to be announced. "Next is Rhythmi, performing ballet!"

"She can dance?" Keith and Kellyn asked.

"She's been dancing since the age of 5," Isaac replied.

"Of course you would know that," Ponte replied and Isaac's cheeks became tinted with pink blush. Rhythmi danced on stage and then it was Ashleigh's turn.

"Hey, it's Ashleigh," Keith said as he nudged Kaleb with his elbow.

"What?" Kaleb asked while blush tinted on his cheeks.

"Ashleigh will be performing water tricks with her Feraligatr!" Teah announced as Ashleigh came on stage with her happy-go-lucky Feraligatr. She made ice rings and slides with Ice Beam and then was holding on to Ferligatr as it Aqua Jetted through the rings and down the slide.

"Next is...Summer, performing athletic moves through an obstacle course," Teah said as an obstacle course was set up and Summer went up on stage.

~back stage~

Karrie noticed a few girls dress in black uniforms similar to the new improved Team Plasma. It wasn't until they started to move towards Kate that Karrie's inner alarm system went completely off. She grabbed Kate and tossed her a cell phone.

"Call Keith and/or Kellyn," Karrie ordered as Team Plasma female grunts surrounded them.

'_Crap, I can't risk exposing my flames in here, people could get hurt and then I'll be putting my friends in danger more than they already are because people with end up being after me.'_ Karrie thought as she put her dukes up, ready to defend Kate regardless of whether or not she would use her powers. Ashleigh was quickly to Kate's other side as Nema got everyone get out of the way and guarded the stage. Soon male grunts came entering in.

"Hand over the two experiments," a lady said.

"Over my dead body," Karrie replied. The grunts sent out a lot of Pokemon and Ashleigh got out her Feraligatr. It was bad that they had only one Pokemon with them. "Kate, start calling, we're going to need some backup and tell them to get someone to bring in our Pokemon, 'cause we're going to need 'em." Kate nodded and then called Kellyn as Keith burst into the room and knocked out three male grunts. "I take it you noticed a few males trying to sneak in."

"Yeah, you could say that," Keith replied. "That and my angel senses were going crazy that you two were in danger."

"'You two?'" Karrie asked as Ben came in punching someone's head.

"Thought you could use a little angel back up," Ben said.

"Why do I suddenly feel ignored?" Ashleigh asked herself quietly.

~with Kellyn~

_'Where did those two angels go?'_ Kellyn thought as his phone went off.

"Hello?" Kellyn asked.

"There's Team Plasma grunts everywhere with their Pokemon and there's only Ashleigh's Feraligatr, Ashleigh, Karrie, Keith, and Ben up against fifty grunts." he heard Kate say in a panicked voice.

"What? Hold on, stay calm, I'm going to get a hold of their other pokemon, but you stay on this phone with me the whole time, you hear me?" Kellyn said.

"Y-yeah," Kate replied. "K-Kellyn, I'm a little scared."

"It's going to be alright, you have Ashleigh, Karrie, Keith, and Ben with you," Kellyn said as he found Hannah. "Hannah, can you get me Karrie's and Ashleigh's Pokemon?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Team Plasma." Kellyn replied and Hannah nodded before quickly retrieving her pokeball belt as well as Ashleigh's and Karrie's and got Nick and Sarah.

"Let's go," Hannah said and Green then walked up with Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, and Silver.

"We're coming too," Green replied and Kellyn nodded.

"Hurry," Kate said.

"I am, don't forget to breathe," Kellyn replied. He then ran off to save Kate with the Pokedex Holders and others.

~with Kate~

Kate was in a corner with Ashleigh and Karrie on either side of her while being on the phone with Kellyn.

"Kellyn's coming," Kate said.

"Oh good," Karrie replied as she punched someone in the face. "Because I'm going to get a lot of blood on my hands if I keep on breaking people's noses." Ashleigh nodded as she forced her palm upon an attacker's nose, breaking the nose. Feraligatr took care of a dozen grunts using Hydro pump but the grunts kept coming. Keith kicked someone on the legs as Ben punched another in the stomach.

"He better not be taking his sweet time, there's too many of them for us to keep holding up like this!" Keith said.

"Eek!" Nema said as she kicked someone in the face. "Stay away!"

"Nema!" Ashleigh and Ben exclaimed only to have Kaleb come to the rescue and punch her attacker in the face.

"Kaleb!" Ashleigh exclaimed and Kaleb smiled.

"I saw you guys run off and then Kellyn got a call, sending him running off in a fit of panick so I figured you guys needed some help." Kaleb replied.

"Man, you're the best," Ben replied.

"No, I am," Keith replied.

"Yeah, only in your imagination, flame brain," Karrie replied and Keith stuck his tongue out at her. Suddenly the door bursted open and Karrie's Pokemon, Ashleigh's Pokemon, Kellyn, Hannah's Pokemon, Hannah, Nick's Pokemon, Nick, Sarah's Pokemon, Sarah, Silver's Pokemon, Crystal's Pokemon, Gold's Pokemon, Red's Pokemon, Green's Pokemon, Blue's Pokemon, Yellow's Pokemon, Silver, Crystal, Gold, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow.

"Kellyn!" Kate exclaimed.

"Alright!" Ashleigh and Karrie cheered and soon everyone quickly made minced meat out of Team Plasma, arresting who they could and chasing away the rest. Summer then walked in.

"Um, why's this place a mess and why are there guys in the girls dressing room?" Summer asked.

"Everything's all in control, Summer, no need to worry!" Ben replied.

"You're safe," Nema replied after letting out a sigh of relief that the battle was over.

"Next is Kate! Performing musical talents!" Teah announced.

"You're on Kate," Keith said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kellyn asked as he pushed Kate's bangs out of her face, causing her to blush.

"Um, yeah, thanks to you," Kate replied.

"Oh sure, he gets all the credit," Karrie mumbled.

"At least your not the one who everyone seemed to ignore before Kaleb showed up." Ashleigh mumbled back. Then Teah stormed in.

"Alright, thanks for saving the show but please get out if your not a contestant." Teah said and they all nodded their heads before she left. Then everyone left that wasn't supposed to be there except for Keith and Kellyn.

"Sparkles, we should get going," Keith said.

"Good luck Kate," Kellyn said as he started to walk away. Kate hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek, shocking everyone in the room.

"H-Hey! Why doesn't the guardian angel get one?!" Keith asked and Karrie and Ashleigh face palmed themselves as Kellyn turned red.

"Thank you," Kate said before running to the stairs to go on stage.

"Go cheer Kate on outside," Karrie said as she pushed the two boys out of the dressing room.

~with Kate~

'_I can't believe I kissed him on the cheek!'_ Kate thought.

"You ready?" Teah asked and Kate nodded. "What music for what song should I play for you?"

"Um, 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton," Kate replied while blushing and Teah winked with a smile, making it worse.

"Alright, hon, you're up!" Teah said. "Knock 'em dead!" Teah handed her a microphone and pushed her on stage. The music started to play and Kate got really nervous as she tried to find Kellyn and Keith in the crowd. It turned out to be pretty easy to spot them since Kellyn's the only guy in the crowd with a buizel haircut and Keith had the red hair. Seeing the two boys helped Kate calm down a bit, especially when they smiled and gave her two thumps up.

"_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound, " _Kate sang._"Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd. And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight. It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me. 'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong living in your precious memories. 'Cause I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight. _

_And I, I don't want to let you know_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_I, I don't want to let this go_

_I, I don't..._

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd. And I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you ..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...if I could just hold you tonight._" Everyone was cheering for her and Kate got a high five from her friends backstage.

"Next is Laurie, solving a math equation," Teah said.

"A math equation?" Kate and Ashleigh asked.

"One the hardest math equations in the world!" Laurie replied.

"Um, yeah, you do that," Karrie replied. Eventually, it came to Karrie.

"Now it is Karrie who is going to perform self defense and other moves to music and possibly singing too!" Teah announced.

"WHAT?!" Karrie exclaimed. "I wasn't told about this!"

"Get out there hot head," Rhythmi replied.

"Fine," Karrie said as she stepped on stage and " I Hate This Part" by Pussycat Dolls came on. Karrie sighed as Teah fought with Blue over music. "This isn't impressive battle music, but I can fight to it..."

"No! Wait, a different song!" Teah said.

"She's gotta sing too!" Blue argued with Teah.

"Oh just pick a song already!" Karrie replied.

"Okay, it's going to be 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls!" Blue exclaimed.

"WHAT?! Oh man, why that song?!" Karrie exclaimed.

"She needs something different!" Teah replied.

"Are they arguing over songs?" Keith asked as he sweat dropped.

"Seems like it," Kellyn replied.

"Just play a song already!" Karrie said and the song Blue announced came on. "I can live with it." Karrie did a side kick. "Though this may turn out to be more like dancing."

'_Keith's gonna want to kill me, oh well.'_ Karrie thought. '_Not my song choice. I would have picked "Remember The Name".'_ Karrie did her performance and quickly got off stage to avoid seeing Keith's head blow up from anger while Keith just face palmed himself as he knew she had no control over the song choice and she did very well working with what she had and she did beat the people who came masked to challenge her during the song. That and he had never seen someone kick so fast in a row. After the competition had ended, the winner was announced.

"In third place is Rhythmi Salway," Teah announced as she handed Rhythmi a bouquet of flowers. "Your prize is a gift card to the mall."

"YES!" Rhythmi cheered.

"Second place is Rachael Gordan," Teah announced and beach blonde girl came up and claimed her prize of a gift card to a spa.

"First place is Katherine Wilder!" Teah announced and Kate was shocked.

"Go up Kate," Ashleigh said. "That's you."

"You go girl!" Karrie cheered. Kate went up and she got a prize consisting of spa treatment, fancy restaurant gift card, a mall gift card, a dinner with the pokedex holders, and a day with super model Teah and Elesa. She also got a ribbon and flowers as she was now Miss Pueltown

"And this year's Pueltown Miss Congeniality is Karrie Knight!" Teah announced.

"SAY WHAT?!" Karrie exclaimed as she was pushed forward and given a ribbon, flowers, and a trophy. After the contest, they all got together after everyone changed out of their bathing suits and into normal clothes. They then hanged out with each other until sunset when they parted ways at their rooms before going to sleep.

"You like Keith, don't you?" Kiwi asked.

"WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?!" Karrie exclaimed as she shot out of bed with her face painted red.

* * *

**Me:** Ta-dah!

**Keith:** thank goodness she's over her nightmare, I thought my arm was going to fall off!

**Kellyn:** *blushes* why did Kate kiss me?

**Me:** oh, figure it out on your own you dense boy!

**Karrie:** well, review!


	17. Chapter 17

Angels and Fairies Don't Mix Well

**Me:** I just spent like 3 hours drawing a picture that could be used as a cover image for this story...

**Karrie:** *looks at the picture* cool! I'm upside down!

**Me:** right now you can find it on DA, there's two of the same -one has no name labels while the other one does...same username

**Keith:** man, she's so tired...

**Me:** *falls asleep on the desk*

**Hannah:** *takes my computer from me* I guess we should put this where she won't accidentally hit keys...

**Me:** *wakes up and grabs my computer back*

**Hannah:** O.O

**Me:** okay...I really want people to laugh their heads off with Karrie with a scene I thought of that has Gold in it

**Gold:** O.o should I be worried?

**Me:** Idk, others should though...you get to drive a red sports convertible car

**Gold:** sweet!

**Karrie:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon, music, and/or cars. She does own her OCs and her ideas.

* * *

Chapter 17

The next day the students had the morning to pack in order to leave that afternoon. Kate carried her bags with Ashleigh, Nema, Summer, Rhythmi, Laurie, and Kiwi. The students were wearing their uniforms while Laurie was wearing denim shorts, sneakers, and a black tank top, Ashleigh was wearing white shorts, sneakers, and a blue tank top, and Kiwi was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress.

"Phew, I think that's the last of the bags," Kate said as she looked around, spotting the guys, but noticing that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Karrie?"

"Maybe she's avoiding me after last night?" Kiwi said.

"What happened last night?" Rhythmi asked.

"I don't know, Karrie yelled something, but I don't remember what," Laurie replied as Kellyn, Ben, Keith, Kaleb, Todd, Isaac, and Ponte walked over.

"Have any of you seen Karrie?" Summer asked.

"The fire bug's shrinking her work?" Keith asked and waited for Karrie to blow up in his face because of his nickname for her, but it never happened. "Huh, that's weird..."

"Yeah, it is," Kellyn replied.

"Hey, look! It's Teah!" Ben exclaimed. "Maybe she knows! HEY TEAH!"

"Yes?" Teah asked, dressed in a blue halter top, a black skirt, and blue heels.

"Have you seen Karrie?" Kate asked.

"I saw her over by Gold, Red, and Garnet earlier," Teah replied. "Don't forget, you, me, and Karrie with Elesa during the summer, Kate." Kate nodded and then Crystal came over.

"Have you seen Gold?" Crystal asked. "I can't find him anywhere and I'm worried that he's getting into trouble."

"I saw him with Karrie earlier," Teah replied with her hands up. Then a red sports convertible car drove over with music blaring.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_" Gold could be heard singing along to girl songs at the top of his lungs while Karrie was laughing her head off in the passenger seat. Crystal face palmed herself while Teah tried not to laugh. Ashleigh began to giggle with Kiwi as the guys all rose their eyebrows as they questioned the Pokedex Holder's sanity. "_Hot and dangerous! If you're one of us then roll with us!_" Karrie laughed even harder. "Sing with me Nettie and Karrie!" Garnet, who was in the back seat, sighed and shrugged with Karrie.

"Please do a different song though," Garnet said and Gold changed the song to 'Single Ladies' and Garnet face palmed himself.

"_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_!" Gold was singing off key and Karrie shook her head before joining him and Garnet. Their friends couldn't help but laugh and they continued to laugh as the singing stopped.

"Pure torture," Garnet mumbled as Gold and Karrie laughed.

"It's about time you three showed up," Ashleigh and Teah said. "But where's Red?" Karrie pointed behind her to a sleeping Red who was laying by Garnet. "Oh."

"Wait, you two knew this was going to happen?" Kate and Crystal asked.

"They were in a red car, it's hard to miss," Teah replied.

"I was with them until you girls woke up," Ashleigh replied.

"Why do I sense a scheme going on?" Silver asked and Teah shrugged as Karrie got out of the car with Gold, both of them wearing a black t-shirt. Gold was wearing his yellowish gold and black shorts while Karrie was wearing red and black shorts.

"Yo! How's it going?" Gold asked as he put his hat on.

"Uh, good?" Keith replied as Gold put a baseball hat on Karrie's head. Ms. April then walked over to the group of students.

"Professor Hastings is here and he requested to see you kids, and someone he calls a fire hazard," Ms. April said before walking away.

"Fire hazard?" Keith asked as he looked at Karrie.

"Okay, maybe the first time I was in Almia I almost burned down a building while chasing a bunch of criminals," Karrie replied as she blushed while Professor Hastings walked over.

"Fire hazard! How are you dear?" Professor Hastings asked with a smile on his face.

"You're not going to let that one time go, are you?" Karrie asked.

"Sorry Miss Blaze," Professor Hastings replied. "Oh, that reminds me, my back really hurts and I could use a heat massage." Karrie's head hung down in shame as everyone else looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Fine, but please tell me that's not the main reason you're here," Karrie replied as she put her hands on the professor's back and heat began to emit from her hands.

"Isn't he afraid he's going to get burned?" Keith asked.

"Nah, she's got a lot of control," Teah replied.

"Fire creates heat, which can be very soothing," Ashleigh replied. "In a way, she can sort of heal people with fire."

"Oh yeah, Ashleigh, Karrie, it's been requested that you two stick around Summer, Kate, and the others as humans so you'll be special enforcers of the law, trainers in partnership with rangers," Professor Hastings said. "Thanks, Fire haz-I mean Blaze, I feel much better." Karrie sighed and walked over by Ashleigh and Gold. "Miss Teah will have outfits all ready and you two will be assigned to two separate bases, ones that Summer and Kate will be assigned to later. You're to help in any way you two can."

"Yes professor," Ashleigh and Karrie replied.

"Oh, Kate, Summer, Keith, Ben, Kellyn, Kaleb, Nema, you kids are doing great, keep up the good work, and that includes you Misery, Isaac, Ponte, Laurie, Todd, and dear little Kiwi." Professor Hastings said before leaving.

"It's RHYTHMI!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"And I thought being called Fire Hazard was bad," Karrie replied.

"Yeah, but you are a fire hazard," Keith replied.

"Am not!" Karrie replied.

"Yeah right," Keith replied.

"You're the hazard!" Karrie replied.

"Don't make me threaten you two with pink fluffy dresses again," Teah warned and the two bickering couple immediately stopped.

Later that day, after the bags were all put in the buses and the students all gathered, a microphone mysteriously had appeared by a jukebox by the water fountain in the plaza. Sarah, Blue, and Teah passed out exclusive CDs and DVDs that had special content of showing videos with the famous group of people 's funny, musical, and other moments. Then, before the students got on the bus, much to Mr. Kincaid's dislike, Ashleigh ran to the microphone and tapped the mike.

"Hey, is this thing on?" Ashleigh asked and then suddenly Gold appeared, then Karrie, and then a huge group of people suddenly appeared with microphones and instruments. The group of people included Red, Yellow, Green, Hannah, Silver, Nick, Crystal, and Garnet and they were soon joined by Teah, Sarah, and Blue. Music started playing as the musicians played. "_I saw him dancing there by the record machine. I knew he must have been about seventeen. The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song. I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me."_

"_Yeah, with me,"_ Ashleigh sang as Gold, Karrie, Crystal, Sarah, Red, Green, Blue, and Teah yelled.

"_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me,_" Ashleigh sang.

"_Yeah, with me!"_ yelled/sang Ashleigh, Gold, Karrie, Crystal, Sarah, Red, Green, Teah, and Blue.

"_Singin'_," Ashleigh sang.

"_I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby!_" Ashleigh sang with Karrie, Gold, Crystal, Sarah, Red, Green, Blue, and Teah. "_I love rock n' roll! So come and take the time and dance with me!_" The ranger students cheered and screamed.

"_Ow!_" Ashleigh, Gold, and Karrie sang.

"_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name,_" Blue sang. "_'But that don't matter,' he said. ''Cause it's all the same.' I said 'Can I take you home where we can be alone?' And next we're moving on and he was with me."_

"_Yeah with me!_" Ashleigh, Gold, Karrie, Blue, Green, Red, Crystal, Sarah, and Teah yelled.

"_And we were moving on, singing that same old song,_" Blue sang.

"_Yeah with me!"_ Ashleigh, Gold, Karrie, Blue, Green, Red, Crystal, Sarah, and Teah yelled.

"_Singin',"_ Blue sang.

"_I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby!_" Blue sang with Karrie, Gold, Crystal, Sarah, Red, Green, Ashleigh, and Teah. "_I love rock n' roll! So come and take the time and dance with me!_"

"_Ow!"_ Blue, Gold, and Karrie sang.

"_I love rock n' roll yeah, 'cause it soothes my soul, yeah,_" Karrie sang. "_I love rock n' roll, yeah, yeah, yeah._"

"_I said, 'Can I take you home where we can be alone?'_" Blue sang. "_And next we were moving on and he was with me._"

"_Yeah with me!_" Ashleigh, Gold, Karrie, Blue, Green, Red, Crystal, Sarah, and Teah yelled.

"_And we were moving on, singing that same old song,_" Blue sang.

"_Yeah with me!"_ Ashleigh, Gold, Karrie, Blue, Green, Red, Crystal, Sarah, and Teah yelled.

"_Singin',"_ Blue sang.

"_I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby!_" Blue sang with Karrie, Gold, Crystal, Sarah, Red, Green, Ashleigh, and Teah. "_I love rock n' roll! So come and take the time and dance with me! I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby! I love rock n' roll! So come and take the time and dance with me! I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby! I love rock n' roll! So come and take the time and dance with me! I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby! I love rock n' roll! So come and take the time and dance with me!_ _I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby! I love rock n' roll! So come and take the time and dance with me!"_

"Thank you Ranger School students!" Teah yelled as the students clapped and cheered. "We're going to do one more rocking song before we sing some goodbye songs, but we're going to need your help! Alright, Gold, Nick!" Nick started a beat while Gold clapped and hit his legs as they both got the beat for 'We Will Rock You' going with the students. "Yeah!" Hannah put down her bass guitar and Green picked up and took control of it as she grabbed a microphone along with Teah and Karrie while everyone was cheering extremely loud until they all were keeping the beat with those on stage without instruments or microphones in hand.

"We will we will rock you!" Hannah yelled.

"_We will, we will rock you!_" sang Gold, Nick, Silver, Red, Garnet, Green, Crystal, Ashleigh, Hannah, and Blue.

"_Yea-ah, buddy you're a boy, make a big noise, playing in the streets, gonna be a big man someday,_" Karrie sang. "_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace! Kicking your can all over the place! Singing.._"

"_We will, we will rock you!_" sang Gold, Nick, Silver, Red, Garnet, Green, Crystal, Ashleigh, Blue, and Karrie.

"Uh," Karrie said. "I said."

"_We will, we will rock you!_" sang Gold, Nick, Silver, Red, Garnet, Green, Crystal, Ashleigh, Blue, and Karrie.

"_Oh yeah!_" Teah sang as people started to cheer and whistle. "_Buddy you're a young man, hard man, fighting in the streets, gonna take on the world someday. Blood on your face, big disgrace, waving your banner all over the place!_ _Yeah!_"

"_We will, we will rock you!_" sang Gold, Nick, Silver, Red, Garnet, Green, Crystal, Ashleigh, and Blue.

"_We will rock you!_" Teah sang.

"_We will, we will rock you!_" sang Gold, Nick, Silver, Red, Garnet, Green, Crystal, Ashleigh, and Blue.

"_Oh yeah!_" Hannah sang. "_Buddy you're a old man, poor man, pleadin' with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday. You got mud on your face, big disgrace! Somebody better put you back into your place!_"

"_Back into your place!_" Teah sang.

"_We will, we will rock you!_" sang Gold, Nick, Silver, Red, Garnet, Green, Crystal, Ashleigh, and Blue.

"_We don't know, we don't know!_" Hannah sang.

"_I said, WE WILL rock you!_" Karrie sang.

_"We will, we will rock you!_" sang Gold, Nick, Silver, Red, Garnet, Green, Crystal, Ashleigh, and Blue.

"_Yeah, come on!_" Hannah sang.

_"We will, we will rock you!_" sang Gold, Nick, Silver, Red, Garnet, Green, Crystal, Ashleigh, and Blue.

"_Oh, oh, rock you, oh hey yeah!_" sang Teah.

_"We will, we will rock you!_" sang Gold, Nick, Silver, Red, Garnet, Green, Crystal, Ashleigh, and Blue.

"_Will rock you!_" Hannah and Teah sang.

_"We will, we will rock you!_" sang Gold, Nick, Silver, Red, Garnet, Green, Crystal, Ashleigh, and Blue. They kept singing that over and over a few times with the crowd and stopped, but the crowd kept going though the song was over.

"Can it!" Hannah yelled and everyone immediately shut up. Yellow then sang 'Gift of a Friend' by Demi Lovato before the kids said their goodbyes and boarded the buses. The talented people, along with Laurie, Kiwi, and Todd, saw them off and waved.

"_When I grow up, I want to be famous, I want to be a star, I want to be in movies,"_ Gold sang and everyone groaned. "What?"

"You're more girly than Karrie," Garnet replied.

"That's not saying much," Gold replied.

"He's right," Karrie replied.

"Did Hastings remember to tell us where we're being assigned or did he just leave that for us to find out again?" Ashleigh asked.

"Ashleigh's going to Fiore and Karrie's staying in Almia," Teah replied.

"Sweet," Karrie replied.

"Aw," Ashleigh replied.

"Ooh, and Teah, guess what?" Kiwi asked.

"What?" Teah asked.

"Karrie didn't deny that she liked Keith," Kiwi replied while Karrie blushed.

"That doesn't count! You trick me! And I'm not denying anything!" Karrie exclaimed.

"Sure, right," Teah, Blue, Sarah, Ashleigh, and Kiwi replied sarcastically.

"I'm telling the truth!" Karrie exclaimed as Gold shook his head as Teah patted her back.

"It's alright, hun," Teah replied. "We won't tell." Karrie then puffed out her cheeks in anger and frustration.

* * *

**Me:** okay, maybe it didn't turn out as funny as I thought it was going to be, but I was was lazier in writing it versus it playing in my head

**Gold:** that and you have that crossword for school to finish on top of this

**Me:** shut up! My parents' computer that's hooked up to the printer doesn't like me!

**Gold:** sorry...

**Keith:** well...that was somewhat uneventful...

**Me:** T.T

**Karrie:** Keith...

**Keith:** what? It's the truth!

**Me:** *presses a button and the floor drops underneath Keith, he falls, and the floor returns to normal*

**Gold & Karrie:** O.O *take a step back away from me*

**Me:** *radiating a grumpy aura*

**Karrie:** and I thought the mood Ashleigh's in first thing in the morning was bad

**Me:** T_T I've got a headache...and now that I think of it, the last thing I ate was two slices of meat hours ago...but my tummy's not rumbling...weird...

**Karrie:** are you hungry?

**Me:** that's the weird part, I don't feel hungry...

**Karrie:** O.O

**Me:** *gets a drink and a snack and gets the crossword printed with mother's help* I feel better now *let's Keith fly out the hole*

**Keith:** thank you!

**Me:** Please review ;D

**Keith:** I take it she feels better?

**Karrie & Gold: ***nods*


End file.
